The Truth About Heaven
by Violet Eliot
Summary: What happens when soulmates can be trumped by something greater - choice? Can Jacob fight fate? Is Leah worth fighting for? Sometimes the person you least expect to care about is the one who can change everything. Renesmee Cullen should know. BLACKWATER.
1. The Outlandish Beings of the Full Moon

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who have followed this story from when it was a mere one-shot to the beggining of this long fic. You guys, I love. For a more elaborate Author's Note, check at the end of the first chapter. **

* * *

**Title: The Truth About Heaven**

**Summary: What happens when soulmates can be trumped by something greater - choice? Can Jacob fight fate? Is Leah worth fighting for? Sometimes the person you least expect to care about is the one who can change everything. Renesmee Cullen should know. BLACKWATER.**

**Rated T, just in case. Oh and language. Leah swears a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. If I were I would not be writing fanfictions, I would be shopping for an endless supply of shoes. Hence, the owning of Twilight and its characters is _NOT_ my occupation.**

* * *

Mud.

There was mud, everywhere.

Mud in her shoes, mud that had flicked upward from the back of Jacob's shoes and splattered on to her face, mud all over the cuffs of her new jeans.

Fabulous. Alice was going to kill her.

"Jacob?" Renesmee's voice echoed the forest. "Why are we here? It's cold and wet." And muddy. "I want to go home!"

He seemed to be his usual, relaxed self as he paced uneven ground, whistling an unfamiliar tune. Jacob was always happy.

"Shh." He waved his hand dismissively behind him as she followed his trail. "You need to hunt."

"But Jake!" She whined in protest. "Not today! I'm not wearing the right clothes! Besides, I can always eat human food." Even though "human food" tasted slightly dull to her taste buds, in well, comparison to blood. "You know that. And you haven't phased." Nessie sounded slightly smug as she said this and Jacob reminded himself that this shouldn't bother him.

"I will," he murmured as he ploughed on his journey, using large paces.

"But _Jake._" Renesmee stopped walking and folded her arms across her chest.

Jacob turned around to face her pouting expression and sighed. He always fell for her pout. He couldn't deny her of anything. He couldn't help it. Whenever he was around her, she was downright spoilt.

"Fine. Another time then." Any other of his friends would have given in to their imprints instantaneously. But not Jacob. Why was he so reluctant to be bossed around by her? Maybe it was self-degrading. And so what? He couldn't help it. Nothing could help him now.

They changed their direction, so that Renesmee was leading the way back to the house. Jacob sped up his pace, cheekily jabbed his hands into her hips and made her jump. Renesmee giggled nervously and hit his shoulder lightly. Jacob let his arm rest over her shoulders as they continued walking. Again he felt very calm and relaxed, whereas Renesmee didn't feel so comfortable. The action was just playful, wasn't it?

Renesmee often questioned her relationship with Jacob. Since she was indeed his imprint, (the concept had been explained by her parents when she was "mature enough") she was strangely drawn to him in an unnatural way. It wasn't as though she felt uncomfortable about this arrangement. But she understood why it was, in the past, a controversial issue among her family, now that she looked back on the situation from an adult point of view. It was like he had signed some invisible contract that he should remain attached to her, for life. And he seemed to be perfectly at ease about this. Strange…but sweet, in a deranged sort of way. She couldn't help but love Jacob... but she wasn't quite sure _how_ she was supposed to love him. That fact pestered her to no end.

However, Jacob hadn't exactly signed up for this whole imprinting to-do. If he had a choice he definitely would have chosen otherwise. He was the only one out of any of his pack friends that ever doubted imprinting. He knew this because he could read all the wonderful, soppy, in some cases romantic, overly blissful thoughts from the other pack members. Their thoughts were stubbornly positive and enthusiastic.

Jacob was different. He had always been different from the other Quileute boys. He _did_ see the down sides to imprinting, like how he never really had a choice. The unnatural love and adoration was just forced on him and he couldn't think clearly when he was around her. He sometimes considered whether he would be better off with out imprinting. But then he reconsidered. Of course imprinting was for him. It had to be. Right? It was for everyone. It was fate, after all. He couldn't fight fate, could he?

Eventually, Renesmee's small cottage appeared subtly out of the greenery and her parents moved gracefully from the porch to greet them both. Bella opened up her arms and Renesmee ran up to her mother like a kindergarten child would at end of the first day of school.

"Hey!" Renesmee hugged her mother, who looked about the same age as Renesmee did, as tight as possible. Edward stood beside her and stroked her hair. Bella glanced up at Jacob. "Heya Jake!" She smiled at him but was instantly drawn back to Renesmee again.

"Jacob," Edward looked up and greeted him sternly.

"Bloodsu- Edward." Jacob corrected himself. _Just an automatic reaction,_ Jacob thought. Sometimes his mind-reading skills came in handy. _Very_ rarely though. Most of the time it was just plain annoying.

Jacob watched the happy family exchange actions of affection with each other and he suddenly felt rejected. Why hadn't his Nessie greeted him with that much enthusiasm?

"Did you have fun with Jake today, hon?" Bella grabbed Nessie by the shoulders and looked her daughter in the eyes, beaming.

"Umm," Renesmee's gaze fell to the ground. "Sure, it was fun, I guess." She forced an unconvincing smile at her mother. "So anyway," she changed the subject. "I'm feeling kind of tired." Her false yawn was the icing on the cake. "I think I might head off to bed."

"Oh," Bella was surprised. "Don't you want Jacob to come in for a while?" She looked at Jacob. "Jake?"

"Not if Nessie's tired." He gave into her again. "I'd better be heading off home anyway. It's kind of late."

"Good idea," Edward interjected. "I mean, you wouldn't want to keep your family waiting, Jacob."

"Yeah," Jacob glared at him. "Whatever." As if Billy cared anymore.

"Well, bye Jake!" Bella's voice sounded enthusiastic compared to Nessie's greeting, if you could call it that. It was only once Jacob had stopped obsessing over Bella, that he had realised how oblivious she was to everything. Did she really think Jacob had held her hand all those times because it "felt nice"? Not that it mattered anymore. He had Nessie now.

"Bye.." Renesmee mumbled as she waved a hand and went inside.

"See you," Jacob replied to a slamming door.

Bella shot him an apologetic look. "Sorry, I'm sure she's just tired." Edward didn't say anything but stood stiffly beside his wife. Jacob hated that word. _Wife._ He still had trouble accepting their marriage, even after all these years. Mostly because Bella deserved better, or so he had thought.

"Sure, sure," his smile was weak. "Bye Bells." He grudgingly tagged on the end, "Edward."

"Mu- I mean Jacob." Edward shot him a dark grin. _Nice come back, leech, _Jacob thought at him.

Jacob made himself scarce and disappeared into the trees. He picked up his pace. He was sprinting as fast as his human legs could carry him. That was when the endless list of questions racked his brain.

What happened? Why was she so hostile towards him? Was it even possible for the imprintee to not like the imprinter? Were imprinter and imprintee even real words? Of course not. Technically the whole concept of imprinting shouldn't even exist. Jacob started to grow less fond of the concept once _she _was out of his sight. But surely, after all those years of protecting Nessie, he would receive some kind of love in return? After waiting for so long…

The amount of fury growing inside him was too much for a normal, human body. His chest exploded, the human hairs on his body grew and the smouldering heat took over his body. He was an animal, a wolf. Or as he was not so recently told, about six years ago, he was in fact a "shape-shifter". What ever that meant.

He listened for a moment. He could hear only silence and his own thoughts and he sighed in relief, if a wolf could sigh. He slowed down to a jog, and then to a walk, then just collapsed on a patch of grass. Everything was quiet and peaceful…too quiet.

_So what? You meditate now, Black?_ A whiny voice interrupted his serene thoughts.

_Leah._ The last person he wanted to see…or hear. Jacob could recognise her voice any day. She was his Beta after all. He sometimes considered whether he had taken any drugs when he had made that decision.

_Wow, I'm glad you're in such high spirits to see me! Enthusiasm like that could make a girl swoon any day. _He didn't miss the sarcasm. _By the way, you really need to see a professional if you're a stoner, Jake. Haven't you heard? Drugs are bad! _

_Go away Leah. _It was times like this when he was glad to be Alpha, but to his disappointment he soon remembered Leah was his second in command. Harder to over rule. _I don't feel like dealing with your shit right now._

_Is that an order, oh so mightiest Alpha?_ Leah knew it annoyed him to no end when she called him her latest favourite nickname. It was a little mind game she enjoyed playing. She loved to irritate people in general. It was just something she was good at. Although, she hadn't always been bitter. Since she had been Jacob's Beta that side of her had diminished slightly. Maybe not having to listen to her ex boyfriend, Sam's nauseatingly romantic thoughts about her cousin who he imprinted on all day just might be a part of it.

_Sure, I order you to _not_ transform into a giant wolf. _His voice dripped with sarcasm.

_I think you mean 'shapeshifter' silly! Remember Le Italiano bloodsucker? Well of course you do. You just love them leeches, right? Since you imprinted on one._

_Nessie is _not _a leech. She's human._

_Oh yeah, _Jacob felt a heated argument coming on. _You mean the one Edward impregnated Bella with? You know _how _babies are made. Right Jakey? Cause you know that means he would have had to fu-_

_Shut it Leah! _The idea of how Nessie was conceived still disgusted Jacob. It would disgust anyone who was in their right mind. And he hated it how if they hadn't conceived she would even be alive. Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget. A concept he had become very familiar with over the years.

_What? _Leah's voice sounded mockingly innocent. _I'm just saying! I mean, doing it with Edward it would be like shoving an ice cube up your…_

_Okay. That's it. Conversation is OVER. _But Leah, being Leah, continued to taunt Jacob with images of Edward from her wild, disturbing imagination. He thought it was best to distract her. _Hey! Where are you anyway?_

_Behind you. _Leah barked in his ear and made him jump. He turned around to see a giant, grey wolf laughing, which sounded like a strange, distorted bark. _Gotcha!_

_Real mature, Leah._

_Oh I'm terribly sorry!_ Leah hung her head in mock-shame. She then bark-laughed again and trotted around in circles._ Is scaring your oh so mightiest alpha like, offence number two hundred and thirty-six in the _Alpha Book of Rules: For Dummies_? _

_You're so lame. Worst part is you won't SHUT UP._

_Ooh, touchy! What's up your ass?_

_Nothing. _Leah saw all the images of a very grumpy Loch Ness Monster in his head. She hardly pitied her. "Nessie" was a spoilt little brat in Leah's opinion. Everything in her life was just handed to her on a plate, probably a golden plate – family, friends, a boyfriend (if you could call it that), education, money. Yet the little angel wasn't satisfied? _Well boo fucking hoo_, Leah thought to herself.

_I don't need your opinion, Leah._

_Well too bad. It's just the truth, Jake. She's a brat! And it doesn't help the situation when you're shadowing her every moment of the day like some stalker. And I believe there's a word starting with 'P' that could describe your relationship with the spawn…_

_It's not like that! _Jacob realised how true those words were. At the moment, even at Nessie's mature age, he still didn't feel inclined to progress their relationship in a romantic way.

_Whatever you tell yourself to help you sleep at night… _Jacob rolled his eyes. _Besides, if she says 'jump', you say 'how high?'. _

_Shut up._

_And it's not like she needs you. She's got Daddy Dracula and the Leech Lover recently promoted to Leech Loving Leech, to turn to when things suck… get it suck? Cause they're leeches! Geez, I'm funny, huh?_

_Shut the hell up, Leah!_

_It's true though. Isn't it? Your a friggin' love zombie! And you said you'd never be like any of them, yet the little monster has you wrapped around her finger. Honestly, you sicken me. _When Leah said "them" Jacob knew she was talking mostly about Sam and it really bugged Jacob when he was compared to Sam. He wasn't Sam. He would never want to be like Sam.

_Right. _Jake's voice sounded bitter in his own mind._ So you stalking Sam and Emily's house all the time isn't at all sick or deranged in any kind of way? And yeah I have seen you by the way. But seriously Leah, they're starting a family now. Just leave them alone. He doesn't love you anymore! How many years will it take you to realise that? _

He knew how much his words would cut Leah, deeply too. He could sense Leah's anger and fury. He had pushed her one bitter retort too far. Well good riddance to her. She was irritating him anyway.

_Screw you, Jacob. Oh, I mean… Screw you oh so fucked up alpha! _With that she phased and left him alone to dwell in his dissatisfied leftovers of that afternoon.

He lay down in the grass as what he had just said to Leah replayed in his mind. He admitted it was pretty sad how Leah still had feelings for Sam. By now, even Sam had recovered from the break-up. For god's sake he was _married _to Emily.

A part of Jacob, an extremely minuscule part, kind of felt sorry for Leah. She did bring the unhappiness on herself, yet she couldn't see it. What made him feel even uneasier was that he might be facing unrequited love for himself. But how was that even possible? Nessie was his imprint. It was impossible for her to not return the same feelings. Impossible.

But how well Jacob knew that the idea of impossible had never stopped anyone before.

--

The door slammed behind her and she slid down the stationary plank of wood until she hit the floor with a thud. Renesmee groaned as she listened to the rest of her parents' conversation with Jacob. Politely lying for her. _Just tired. _Nice one Bella. She felt slightly mean for acting so cold around Jake. But then the feeling of guilt passed when she remembered why she was so annoyed at him. Annoyed, not the right word. Too light-hearted. She was angry.

So because she was angry she rose rapidly from her head-between-knees position and stomped up a short set of stairs, down the tiny corridor and straight to her room.

The squeaking sound the door made as she swung it shut annoyed her, the creaking sound of the floorboards beneath her feet annoyed her, the hitting-of-her-head-against-her-too-large-bedhead-for-the-thousandnth-time-as-she-collapsed-on-it annoyed her. No. Not annoyed. Angered. Aggravated. Infuriated.

"Braaghrrrr!" was the kind of sound that uttered from her mouth after these events. She rolled from lying on her chest to lying on her back, so she was staring up at her ridiculously white ceiling. The fact that her house looked like a cottage that Snow White would materialise out of every morning angered her. She wasn't Snow White. She didn't want to be Snow White. And Jacob definitely wasn't her Prince Charming. Since when did Prince Charming only wear a pair of disgusting, torn, ratty jeans?

Renesmee just wanted to be normal. Luckily for her, she was far from it.

So the hitting her head on her bedhead for the thousandth time annoyed her? The squeaky floorboards? The fairytale cottage? None of them compared to how much something _else_ infuriated her.

Nessie.

Nessie the Loch Ness Monster. What a lovely anecdote? Wrong!

Renesmee was Renesmee, at least she agreed with her mother about that. Her name was a very sensitive issue. Since when was she "Nessie"? Okay! So, since birth, but did Renesmee have a choice about this? Oh no! Because ever since birth Jacob had claimed her as his own, therefore branding her with the hideous "Nessie" nickname.

Well, in her dignified opinion, she was Renesmee. End of story.

Unlikely that she would ever let Jacob in on her disapproving thoughts about her name, though. She was definitely not painting _that_ picture in his mind.

That was another thing. So, sure, she thought it was pretty cool how she could show people images from her mind by simply pressing her palm against another person's face, but now she found it was just simply irritating. Why, you ask? Now that Renesmee was older, about five years to be approximate, her power had advanced as well. This meant that she could project her thoughts without even using physical contact. The problem being that she hadn't exactly mastered this technique yet. So sometimes her thoughts decided to project themselves for the world to see! How tremendously wonderful and non-private! Luckily she wasn't thinking about sex or anything around her family. Not that she would…

As if on queue, her mother burst into her room, no knocking or anything, because obviously little "Nessie" was still a child. A child with breasts and an IQ of 150.

"Hey honey?" her mother's teenage-sounding voice breezed into her bedroom.

"Yeah Bella?" Renesmee had gotten into the habit of calling her parents Edward and Bella. She felt stupid calling another teenager a mom, even though she was. Of course at sentimental moments, the "Mom" or "Mommy" word often slipped out.

"Your father and I are going out hunting tonight." She lingered in the small doorway. How could her mother survive a hunting trip in that tiny dress she was wearing? At least it was red so the blood wouldn't show. "We'll only be gone a little while. Will you be okay on your own, hon?"

Renesmee forced a grin. "Yeah, sure. I'll just be sleeping anyway. I'm zombie-tired."

"Okay, sweetie." Her mother didn't look convinced. Why did she have to have such over-protective parents? _They were also pretty amazing_, she tentatively thought. It wasn't every day when your parents were vampires. Well, it was for her.

"Just call Edward on his cell if you need anything. Or just go into the house." By "the house" Bella meant the Cullen mansion, a place Renesmee preferred to the fairytale cottage. She supposed the cottage was kind of nice, in a cosy sort of way.

"Sure, sure," Renesmee replied without thinking. _Damn,_ she cursed herself for repeating Jacob's annoying catchphrase. Oops. His _aggravating_ catchphrase.

Bella laughed, recognising the choice of words. "Okay. Sleep tight." Bella took two steps to kiss Renesmee on the cheek and then gracefully ducked out of her room, closing the door silently behind her.

Finally Renesmee was alone with her thoughts. She laughed as she stared out at the full moon that appeared as if it was right outside her window, as if she could reach out and touch it. When she moved her hand in front of her face the moon became unfocused.

She laughed because she thought it ironic how Jacob was a werewolf and was most likely in the form of one right now. She knew he didn't change into one according to the moon cycle, after all he was a "shapeshifter" not a "child of the moon", and she knew it wasn't _that_ funny. But none the less, she laughed. She then thought about how there had always been an old rumour about how strangest of beings came out to play at a full moon. _Now that _was_ funny_, she thought to herself.

Renesmee trialled through a sequence of tossing and turning when she came to a conclusion that she might as well have been hyped up on a ton of coffee, she was that wide awake. Did caffeine even work on half-vampires?

On that note, she swung her legs over her bed and as her feet hit the floor she found herself wondering towards her open window. She rested her arms on the cool stone ledge and gazed out at the stars.

To her dismay, she really felt like a princess at that moment. More like Juliet, really. She had memorized _Romeo and Juliet, _her mother's favourite Shakespeare play, at the age of two. She was a fast learner as well as a fast reader, which was probably a good thing because she aged fast too. At five years she was physically almost mature, maybe sixteen, seventeen.

Her thoughts led back to Shakespeare's tragic love story. She could hardly compare herself to Juliet… or could she?

She hadn't found her Romeo yet, but she sure had found her Paris. She did love him, but only as a brother, a friend possibly. He was a threat, sort of; a threat to her, not her family. She wasn't scared of him. She did feel safe when he was around her. She felt safe, but somehow not completely fulfilled. The exception being that his family _is_ feuding with her family, not the opposite. She didn't like the sound of that, so she kept her wishing for her very own Romeo.

She started fantasizing about what he would look like, what his voice would sound like. She decided he would be an outcast, just like her. One of a kind, but again, the same as her. He would be exotic and from a place faraway. His voice would sound like velvet. He would love her in a normal way, in that lustful, erratic way that teenagers fall in love. He would be perfect in her eyes.

She sighed, and then she asked aloud to the night sky, "Where for art thou Romeo?"

Of course Renesmee knew this actually meant, "Why are you Romeo?" And she hated it when anyone (often Emmett) mistaked it for meaning "Where are you Romeo?" instead. But it was close enough for what she had meant at that point in time so she didn't care.

"Shall I hear more?" an exotic voice filled the night air, interrupting her thoughts.

Renesmee gasped and scanned the tall, pine trees surrounding her house, frantically. She leaned out of her window ever so slightly just to see the back of someone's body before they swiftly escaped out of view, into the trees. She thought the figure had dark hair, although she couldn't tell in the semi-darkness.

Her heart was racing. Was she hearing voices? No, she wasn't that far gone. For god's sake, she wasn't crazy at all!

"Wait!" she yelled out but no one answered.

Who was that? Was it a man? It sure sounded like one. His voice had a Spanish or Italian tint to it. Or did she just imagine that?

She looked around the surroundings one more time and was disappointed. She thought about climbing out of her window, but she felt silly when she could just use the front door.

Renesmee knew, in the back of her mind, she had seriously considered that her real-life Romeo had answered her prayers. And she thought she was supposed to be smart.

Should she go looking for this mystery being? What if he was dangerous? What if he was a vampire? He sounded Italian so…

Renesmee shivered when her train of thoughts progressed into a terrifying idea.

What if it was a… Volturi member?

Without delay, she shut the window violently causing the glass to shake. She drew the curtains with just as much rapid movement and jumped on to her bed, burying her head under her covers.

The minutes felt like hours as she awaited her parents' return.

She still shivered under her blankets as she considered ways of escaping this unwanted visitor. She could make a run for it; the house was only a short walk up the track. But the pleasant walk would seem long and gruelling in her state of mind. She considered hunting down a baseball bat. _Oh yeah, because a vampire is just _terrified _of a baseball bat, _Renesmee thought to herself. But she was too scared to laugh at herself.

Renesmee knew that any sign of the Volturi wasn't a great thing. Her mother and father had often warned her that if she were to see them, she would immediately go to Carlisle. But she had been too scared at that moment to run anywhere. Her parents wouldn't say why, but she knew the Volturi were bad news. She could still remember crystal clear, the night the Cullens and wolves spent in the meadow five years ago. The image of the trio of vampires, all wearing dark cloaks still gave her goosebumps.

She decided to hide under her covers and hope for the best. She felt like a child now, that was for sure.

It was only when Edward came into her room to kiss her once on her forehead, that she felt at ease.

He left her room and shut the door inaudibly behind him.

Only then could she finally close her eyes and attempted to lose herself to sleep.

The next minute Renesmee's eyes flew open. She lay on her back and rested her head on her arms that were tucked behind her neck. Her ridiculously white ceiling was in fact still there, staring back at her, appearing even more impossibly white, thanks to the full moon.

She was back at square one.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the first time I have ever written a proper introduction to a story before. For the sake of it, I hope y'all appreciated it. So if you have any questions about the story please ask them through a review and I promise that I _will _reply. I don't really have much to say (for once). Oh wait! I found something to say. This is the first time I have used third person in a long-fic. Does it work for you? Please tell me if it should be first person, although honestly I don't really feel like changing everything from "She" to "I". But I will if lots of people review saying I should. Oh and I'm sorry for returning to the old "Romeo and Juliet" reference yet again. If you have read "Paris" (A one-shot I wrote... personally I don't think it's very good) I'm sure you are probably well sick of it by now. I apologise. I just think this story _really _relates to that often mentioned play. **

**Also, those Blackwater obsessed readers, do hang in there. There will be more Leah/Jacob moments to come, but I wanted to establish the complication to the story first and understand a little bit about Nessie's (oops, I mean Renesmee's) character. I do want to include a lot about Leah in this too. I sort of want Leah and Jacob to be the main focus of the story, but there is all the stuff happening to Nessie which is a key role in plot development (is that the right word?)**

**Oh and don't forget about those ol' reviews. I love them! **


	2. The Tale of the Lone Banana

**Author's note: The next chapter is here! Oh and I hope you liked the title of the last chapter, now that you can see it. I tried to make it interesting for you, so I hope you liked it. Sorry I took a little while to update, but I wanted to work on this chapter a bit more and I edited it a few times also. Okay. I'll shut up.**

**Disclaimer: There is mention of particular television shows in this chapter and I would just like to say I'm not trying to offend anyone who enjoys watching these shows, I am just expressing how Jacob and Leah (who are Stephenie Meyers characters, not mine) feel about them. I also in _no_ way own any of those television shows.**

* * *

White lilies.

White lilies everywhere.

On the tiles of the floor.

Decorating the walls of the chapel.

She was holding a bouquet of white lilies.

She was tripping, stumbling over her own feet.

But when she looked down, she realised the flowers were multiplying, and were causing her clumsiness.

Was that Sam at the end of the aisle? Standing in the bright light? She could barely make out his figure.

Why was the aisle so long?

She glanced, left and right, at the benches beside her but they were empty.

Where was everybody? Her friends and family?

She ploughed through; the flowers that surrounded her were now rising up to her waist. They weren't light though, like normal lilies. They weighed as much as granite.

The distance from where she stood to the end of the walkway didn't seem to lessen.

Her legs felt like anchors. Every step she made was a wasted effort.

Eventually, Sam's shape appeared into view. He looked amazing. He was wearing a dignified, manly tux with a bow tie. His long, smooth hair was perfect. His smile was perfect. He was perfect. He was perfect and waiting for her!

So she attempted at making her way towards him, as slow as she was.

But when he recognised her, suddenly his smile vanished.

Instead an empty, bitter expression carved into his features.

Suddenly his tuxedo started to shrink and invisible claws tore away chunks of black material that evaporated into thin air. He was left with a bare chest and torn, black shorts. A breeze that blew past him pulled a hundred strands of hair from his head, and he was left with short, cropped hair.

Yet he did nothing.

He just stood there. Staring at her, bitter and cold.

"Sam!" she wanted to yell. "Sam! Come back to me, Sam!" The same words she had used when she had lost him to this dark magic before.

But no sound came out of her mouth. She had lost her voice.

She was only a short distance away from him now. She ran until her legs hurt.

Sam's shape started to blur and as she ran closer, she could make out the shape of a huge, black wolf.

She stopped running, almost drowning in all the white flowers that surrounded her, as the empty seats on either side of her changed into the over bearing shapes of tall pine trees.

The trees continued to shoot up rapidly from the ground, behind her, to her left, in front of her, until she had lost sight of him and she couldn't even see the walls of the chapel.

She was alone. The story of her life.

The flowers continued to plummet from above like pouring rain, knocking her to the ground, crushing her limbs, piling on top of her body until all she could see was darkness…

--

"Leah?" Sue Clearwater opened the door to her daughter's room. Loudly.

She stomped across the room in a similar fashion to an elephant. She drew the curtains open and sang Leah's least favourite expression. "Rise and shine, honey!"

Leah groaned. She could have at least had two more hours.

"Come on," her mother complained and stood with her arms folded across her chest. "Get up, young lady. It's two o'clock in the _afternoon_. You've wasted half the day already!"

Leah uttered another groan. It was too early for words.

"Fine. Waste the rest of the afternoon too, if you must. I don't care!"

Leah gingerly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Wait, what..time...?"

Sue turned around as she reached the door. "Two in the afternoon."

Leah groaned for the third time. "..So…early.." She plunged down on her mattress again with a thud, emphasising her words.

"Yes, I agree. Too early in the evening to _sleep_." Her mother still wasn't satisfied. "Anyway, I just thought you should know that I'm heading over to Charlie's this afternoon and Seth is at Embry's."

Like Leah really cared. She rolled back over on her side so she was facing the wall. "Uh-huh."

"So you might as well make yourself useful by getting up. There are some dishes that need doing and.."

"But _mom_…" Leah grumbled.

"Don't start with me, young lady!" Great, her mother was in one of her delightful moods, not. "Everyone has to help in this family by doing their share!"

"I didn't think doing Charlie Swan counted, Mom," is what Leah would have said in a mood where she could be bothered to utter more than two syllables. So instead she grumbled, "_Fine_."

"I'll be back later this evening." And she was gone.

Leah sighed and rolled onto her back. She rested her hands on her forehead.

She was twenty-three, technically not physically. She was twenty-three and she still lived at home with her mom and her frozen-in-his-teens brother. Most twenty-three year olds that she knew were at college. Or had jobs. Or lives.

A life? She was unfamiliar with the concept.

Leah's life (if you could call it that) revolved around being forced to live at home so she could protect the reservation, which involved transforming into a giant beast, along with her own pack of guy buddies who stank and were morons, one of them being her little brother.

And she was protecting La Push from what? The Cullens? The Cullens also stank (but they reeked of leech, not feet), were filthy rich, drove expensive cars and were all self-esteem-degradingly beautiful. But they were hardly dangerous. Only to any unsuspecting elks or mountain lions or wolves…

Leah chuckled darkly to herself.

She shoved a pillow over her face and tried to sleep in just a little longer. But the memories from her disturbing dream encouraged her to get out of bed and head to the kitchen.

_Just a stupid dream. Just a stupid, fucking dream. _

Leah opened the fridge and found the remanence of a left over pizza and a lone banana. She chose the banana. She kind of felt sorry for her mother, having to feed two hungry wolf-kids. It was mostly her brother who ate out the fridge though. Probably because he was a guy.

_Stupid men._ She thought to herself. _Stupid, fucking men._

It wasn't unusual to for Leah to dislike the male gender. After all, her experiences involving men haven't exactly been so heart-warming.

She closed the fridge door, ignored the piles of unwashed dishes in the sink and collapsed onto the couch to enjoy some crappy daytime television, whilst eating her lone banana - the lone banana that was left alone in the fridge to remain cold and lonely while all the other bananas, which weren't rotten, had somebody to be eaten by.

_Leah, have you realised that you have sunk so low, that you are comparing yourself to a tropical fruit? _Yes. She did realise. She took a bite of her alternate universe soul mate and turned on the television.

When she flicked the t.v. on, it appeared to be some reality show, like _Jerry Springer._ Leah laughed as the enormous security guard got a grip on the furious boyfriend as he tried to assault Jerry. Of course it was always the man who lost his temper. _Men are pigs,_ Leah thought to herself as she read the caption at the bottom of the screen. It said: "My boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend."

How ironic.

She laughed again, taking another bite, as she imagined if a werewolf decided to appear on _Jerry Springer._ The pack life was pretty much like a soap opera anyway. She could just picture Paul losing his temper and being held back by the security guards. Now that would be a sight worth seeing. The strange concept led her imagination run wild. She imagined the man on t.v. starting to shake as his human shape blurred, then his clothes exploding off his skin. The human hairs in his body would sprout into long furry ones. He would collapse to the ground, twitching, and then instead of the furious boyfriend, a giant, black wolf would replace him…

Leah immediately flicked the remote to change the channel. She didn't pay attention to the next picture on the screen.

She thought she had done exceptionally well, blocking out her nightmare for at least ten minutes, but the time had come for it to triumph over the rest of her thoughts.

Sam's face as he stood in the chapel was impossible to ignore, it was so clearly carved into her mind. The cold and bitter expression he wore made her shiver.

She remembered the suffocating feeling she had felt, as the granite lilies crushed her.

It was true. She was suffocating. She was suffocating in her own bitterness.

Her dream hit far too close to home. It spoke the cold, harsh truth.

Sam and Emily were happily married. And Leah was unhappily not married to Sam, as they had planned the opposite years ago.

Sam and Emily's wedding day hadn't exactly been the highlight of Leah's life. It'd happened a month ago, but it still felt like yesterday to Leah.

It wasn't her favourite day ever; mainly because on that wonderfully romantic day, every time she glanced across at their lovey-dovey faces her heart ached with jealousy. As she had followed Emily along the isle (that was decorated with lilies), who was looking as stunning as ever in her strapless wedding dress (even though Leah had noticed at the time that her breasts were barely holding it up), she had to pretend as if the break-up was behind her. She had to pretend that the scars across the bride's face were actually engraved by a bear, not her husband to be. She had to pretend she was happy for her best friend. She had to pretend that she was delighted to be Emily's maid of honour. She had to pretend she was entirely over Sam and just wanted him to be happy, too, so she could watch them be happy together while she was miserable.

She had to pretend that she couldn't hear all the voices of the Elders, commenting on her seemingly kind and diplomatic nature. "It must be so hard for her," somebody whispered on her left. "She must be over it by now," came from her right. From behind her she heard a delicate voice whisper, "I'm sorry," and she knew it'd been Emily.

What was Leah supposed to say? "Oh it's okay. I forgive you for marrying the man who broke my heart because he loved you instead, therefore leaving me alone to dwell in my miserable existence. I forgive you for humiliating me and degrading me in front of all my family and friends. I just want you to be happy, happy, happy!"

She had decided that wouldn't go down all too well. Instead she'd just said, "It's okay," and forced a smile. Her smile was weak, but not fake. She was tired of being fake.

So she had watched them say their vows as she stood beside the other bridesmaids. She thought it ironic that the other bridesmaids were all facing their imprints. There had been Leah, Kim and Rachel facing Paul, Jared and Jacob. Maybe Renesmee should have been in her place. She'd wished she was. She'd later on in the ceremony watched Emily put on her ring and in agony as they'd shared a kiss that reeked of passion and romance, so much that she was forced to drop her gaze to the floor.

She had left straight away, after the ceremony. Emily and Sam had understood.

Sam had only looked at Leah once that day. "Thankyou," was all he'd said as he'd kissed her on the cheek, just once. The piece of physical contact carried no tint of emotion. It was if it had been mandatory, like kissing your great aunt, which you'd never heard of. Leah knew that one day she would be that bitter, old, lonely great aunt which, her great nieces and nephews would be forced to kiss. And Emily would be the loving mother who baked her huge, loving family blueberry muffins everyday.

A loud knocking on her front door interrupted her day dreaming.

She got up slowly off the couch, dropped her banana peel on the floor and opened the door to see the stunned face of Jacob Black.

And she thought this day couldn't get sadder.

"Well, if it isn't the leader of the pack," Leah noted, voice dripping with sarcasm as she unenthusiastically raised a fist into the air.

Then Jacob's face twisted into a mocking smile. "Nice shirt," he noted with a chortle.

To Leah's embarrassment, she remembered she was still wearing her pj's. Worse yet, she was wearing a black tight-fitting shirt that had 'Why are you staring at my boobs?' written in red across her chest.

Leah couldn't help but blush, just a little. She folded her arms across her chest. She redeemed herself and asked him "You don't even get it, do you?"

"Well, if you didn't have it written across your boobs then I wouldn't be staring at them, would I?" Obviously, that had come out wrong, since Jacob was now blushing. She thought it was kind of cute. _What? Jacob Black is not cute! _She reminded herself. She considered that lack of sleep was affecting her judgment of all things non-cute.

"So, what? Are you stalking me or something?" Leah changed the subject. "Why are you at my house?"

Jacob fidgeted with his hands and looked at the ground. "Umm," he returned his gaze to Leah's impatient face again. "Actually, I just wanted to apologize."

Leah was shocked. But quickly remembered to speak rudely to him just in time. "For what? Being a perv?"

Jacob's looked confused. "Umm, no. How was I - Actually, I won't even ask." He cleared his throat and composed himself. "I'm just sorry for… saying that stuff about Sam and Emily. I know that must be bugging you right now and everything…so…yeah."

Now Leah was confused. He did look particularly humble, but Leah was reluctant to forgiving these days. "But why the hell are you apologising? You're the Alpha and I'm the Beta. I'm supposed to suck up to you, not the other way round."

"I'm not sucking up to you, Leah. It's called being _nice._ Ever grasped the concept of the word? Besides, you never apologise, so I guessed it was up to me." He sounded smug as he said this and it irritated Leah.

"Well, good for you Black." That was about as close as "I forgive you" as she was going to get.

Jacob continued to stare at her, all annoyingly expectant and full of himself. "What?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Oh-so-tiny-Beta?" Again with the smugness.

"Hey!" Leah barked at him. "I am so _not _tiny!" She considered the last part of his request. "And, sure I guess."

_What is wrong with you, Leah? You just invited Jacob Black into your house! While wearing your pyjamas!_

Leah considered herself lucky, she had been wearing less clothing in front of him before… much less.

Jacob stepped in through the doorway and brushed her shoulder with his bare skin as he passed, since he wasn't wearing a shirt… again. Leah shivered, but not because she was cold.

She shut the door and walked into the living room to see Jacob lying on the floor, face down. Uh, that was weird…

Leah was giving him the strangest look.

"Jesus Leah! What are you thinking? Leaving stray banana peels on the floor…" He brushed himself off and stood up, staring at her blankly.

Leah worked on suffocating the bellowing laughter that was about to explode from her mouth…. And failed.

Jacob pretended to be offended and tsk-tsked. "Miss Clearwater. How insensitive of you. I could have been seriously injured."

But Leah just continued to laugh at him, and Jacob couldn't help but smirk a little. She wiped away an invisible tear from her eye. "Yeah, and that's coming from a guy who heals from a knife wound in about two seconds flat."

"Good point," he mused. His gazed flicked towards the t.v. "_Days of Our Lives_?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Leah made her way to the couch and plonked herself down on it. Jacob appeared next to her a second later. "Actually, I was watching _Jerry Springer_. But… it uh, ended."

"Pfft!" he choked, sprawling out his limbs, taking up half the couch. "As if _Jerry Springer_ is any better."

"Are you kidding me? It's hilarious!"

"So watching other people's misfortunes is hilarious to you?"

"Duh…" She continued to watch the stupid soap opera. Someone called Dr Drake was speaking in fake complicated medical language.

They continued to watch television, commenting on the ridiculous plot. "How can she return from the dead?" Jacob questioned, turning his black eyebrows upwards in confusion and mockery.

"It's a soapie, Jake." Leah replied, sighing. "Anything can happen if the script writers are loaded with enough money."

"Well, they should at least make it believable… I mean, who puts a fake dummy in the place of a corpse with out anyone noticing? Apart from the Cullens of course…"

Leah had to admit his comment was fairly witty. "Dr Drake Ramoray obviously."

"Which one's Dr Drake?"

"The one passionately making out with the girl who returned from the dead."

"Oh, right."

The making out scene was becoming more and more vigorous until they were violently kissing on a bed. Leah started shifting her weight on the couch and Jacob clenched his fists. It was extremely awkward. Luckily the scene cut to the hospital before the girl's bra came off.

Jacob chuckled quietly.

"What's so funny?"

He chortled again. "Was that just totally awkward for you, or what?"

Leah laughed once nervously. "Not really… Okay yes, very."

Jacob kept laughing and she laughed along with him. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she was actually laughing. As in, until your stomach hurts, laughing. Not a mocking chuckle or wickedly grinning, but real laughter. She couldn't remember the last time she giggled that much, but it felt nice, refreshing. It was only light and superficial, but it felt good none the less.

The laughter died down eventually. She worried she had dragged it on so long that it'd sounded hysterical. Oh well. He already thought she was a psycho. "Hey, Leah? Can I ask you something?"

She turned to Jake to see his serious face. It was only then that she noticed his arm stretched over the back of the couch, almost touching her shoulders. His callused fingers brushed against her collarbone and she shivered. Again. And she still wasn't feeling particularly chilly.

It took her a little while to respond with a witty retort. "I don't know, can you? Do you know enough terminology of the English language?"

"Leah," his gaze dropped to the floor and then returned almost immediately to her eyes. "Seriously." His stare was so intense that Leah felt uncomfortable, maybe even a bit flustered.

"Uh, yeah. Okay." She replied quietly.

Jacob felt uncomfortable asking this question, Leah could tell by his self-conscious body language. "Well, you know the whole Emily and Sam situation…" Leah remained silent, tightened her lips and stared at the banana peel on the floor.

"Umm… are you…I don't really know what I'm asking and it's probably going to sound corny but… how are you feeling? Cause, I know it must be hard…"

Her mouth had dropped open sometime in the middle of his speech and she snapped it shut immediately. She was astounded that he carried enough sensitivity in him to ask something like that, to a girl even. Not just a girl – Leah Clearwater the harpy. Although, Leah always kind of knew Jacob was different from the other guys. Just sharper or more in tune with life or something. He was kinder and could read people's emotions quite well, maybe even better than the mind-reading bloodsucker.

She racked her brain for smart-ass remarks but it carried none. So she replied sincerely, for once. "Yeah. I guess… it's … it was tough." Her voice lowered at the end.

She looked up at him again and Jacob just kept staring at her, his dark brown eyes that were almost black, filled with perception.

So she spoke again, her voice still soft. "I don't really know what to think anymore… I mean, cause, before when there was still a chance, no matter how slim, that he might come back to me… I felt hopeful. But now there's no chance and he's moved on. I suppose, it's not that I can't move on…" Jacob's silence indicated for her to continue. "It's just hard, you know? When a part of your life, no, a part of you has been torn away from you. I feel empty and I.."

Leah bit her lip, which distracted her from the strenuous pain in her chest. She wasn't going to cry in front of Jacob, however her eyes were moist. She swallowed and continued. "I don't know who I am anymore."

Then Leah remembered where she was. She straightened up and shook her head as if she could shake off her pain. Had she just opened up to Jacob Black? If so, was she okay with this? She wasn't entirely sure. Would he mock her? No. Jacob wasn't like that. He only joked around if it wasn't at someone's expense… except the vampires of course.

"I'm sad for you," is what Jacob actually said, when she almost guaranteed he would say, "I'm sorry."

She did prefer his response. It was as if he felt emotion for her, not just pity.

"You know," he began with less heaviness in his husky tone. "I don't mean to make everything about me, but I know how you feel. You've pretty much summed up what was going through my head at Bella's wedding. I mean, apart from the anger when…" He cleared his throat. "But after that, all the anger had gone. All emotion, out the window. I felt, well, empty I guess."

This time, Jacob was tracing the contours of her shoulders with his fingertips intentionally.

"But then Nessie came along," Leah was meant to say sarcastically and bitterly, but it sounded strangely sincere and almost burdensome.

"Yeah." His voice was dull.

Jacob changed the subject. "Oh no!" he groaned suddenly.

"What?"

"_Judge Judy_? Daytime t.v. really sucks, huh?" Jacob was smiling again. So was Leah.

"I should know."

Leah settled into the couch and watched the figures move on the screen, not really paying attention to the show. Jacob's arm remained lingering around the back of her seat. She didn't want to admit that she liked the way his arm sometimes nudged her, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to rise. She couldn't help but like the way his fingertips casually brushed the skin of her shoulder, causing her to tremble. The physical contact allowed her to feel a little less empty, a little less alone.

Leah concluded contentedly to herself that she could no longer compare herself to the banana.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. I know not much happened this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed the Jacob/Leah moments. I know it might seem a bit long, but I really needed to mention Sam's wedding, since it was the reason for Leah's extra bitchy mood last chapter. Was it too long? Too short? Did everything sound the way you thought it should. If you tell me what you're thinking (I'm not Edward Cullen) through a review you will be promoted to my favourite person. Honestly, reviews make my day!**

**Oh and chocolates for anyone who can guess what t.v. show "Dr Drake Ramoray" is from, and it's not _Days of Our Lifes._**

**Thankyou again for reading and I've already started writing the next chapter so keep your ears open for that one.**

**p.s. I have no chocolates.**


	3. The Parasite Parade and Glacial Brine

Jacob scavenged his mind for various explanations as to why he was slouching on Leah's sofa, watching pathetic television shows and eating Leah's leftover pizza. The fact that he reminded himself of Paul disgusted him. At least he wasn't as irritating as Paul was and Leah didn't seem to mind. He was her Alpha after all. He could order her to let him watch her television all day if he really wanted to. Not that he would.

He had no idea what hopeless plot he was supposed to be following as he watched the screen and he wasn't sure whether Leah knew either. He was just happy to relax – something he couldn't do at the Cullens'. Firstly, because of the sickly sweet aroma that surrounded the building, which he had failed at becoming immune to, secondly because Edward was always monitoring his mind to make sure he was thinking of "pure thoughts" around Nessie and thirdly because of Nessie herself.

As he had chatted to Leah about diverse subjects (aggravating family being one), he had wanted to avoid the topic of Nessie. Mostly since his Nessie was becoming less his everyday. Over the last few days she had seemed indifferent. He wasn't sure why, but she had grown distant from him. Of course she spoke to him and hugged him when they saw each other, but her eyes were blank, vacant of emotion somehow. Like mentally, she was travelling elsewhere. He felt responsible for how she was feeling. Wasn't her face meant to gleam with an unbearable amount of lovingness when her gaze met his?

Love was absent in her features, only a mask of cheerfulness. The kind you wore when you attended a birthday party of a person you barely knew. She appeared blank and he didn't know why.

He turned to look at Leah's face, strangely non-bitter. Almost content. He wondered if it was his presence that caused her contentment. He hoped so. At least someone appreciated his company, even if it was Leah.

"You tired Alf?" Another name Leah liked to call him, as in Alf from the show _Alf_. He was similar to Alf in some ways. He was hairy for one. He wondered why Leah knew references from so many awful t.v. shows. Maybe she really didn't have anything better to do than watch television all day. He hoped not.

"Being an Alpha does that do that to you."

"Well, get your beauty sleep oh-so-great Alpha. I'd better drag Seth away from Embry's. I'll call him now." Leah stood up casually. She looked outside and realised it was evening and she was still in her pyjamas. She realised she officially had no life.

"Err, actually Leah," Jacob stood up as well. "He's at the Cullens."

"That little…" Leah cut her sentence short with exasperation. "He told Mom he was at Embry's, that little freak!"

"Well, I was actually going to head off there tonight. I suppose it's about time I saw Nessie today… or you know, Edward will think I'm being 'unfaithful'." He gestured quotation marks in the air with his fingers. "So I was wondering… did you uh… want to come with? Esme usually makes this really good lasagne for the non-bloodsuckers…"

"Are you talking about six hundred and sixty six Parasite Parade?" Leah choked. "Are you kidding? The only reason I go there is to drag my little leech-loving brother home."

"Well, all the more reason to come then." Jacob smiled invitingly.

Leah sighed. "I guess it beats facing my mom." Sue resented her children mixing with the 'cold ones'. "Okay, sure I'll just go and change."

She walked passed him and Jacob stopped her by placing his hand softly on her shoulder. Leah froze with surprise and pleasure. _Damn it Leah! Down girl!_

"Uh.." she could feel his hot breath on her face. She hated herself for enjoying the sensation. "Do you mind if I borrow one of your brother's shirts? Edward prefers me to dress 'appropriately' around his daughter." Jacob rolled his eyes.

Leah coughed another laugh. "Man, Edward's got you wrapped around his cold, scrawny finger huh?"

"Hey! Shut up!" Jacob exclaimed. "Can I or not?"

"Yeah, sure I'll just grab one for you. But be warned… my brother has terrible fashion sense."

She headed down the small hallway and grabbed a shirt from her brother's room, which was in a pigsty type state. "Here." She shoved the shirt in Jacob's face and walked into her room across the hall, shutting it behind her.

"Thanks," he said to the door and shrugged into the shirt. It was a bit tight and did appear slightly dorky. But at least Edward wouldn't punish him for dressing 'provocatively'. _The over-protective prude!_

Leah appeared a second later in a singlet and a pair of old shorts. "Okay. I'm ready for the crypt!"

Why Jacob couldn't stop staring at her chest, he didn't know. Well, of course he knew. Leah had a rack, that was for sure. And the tank top she wore flaunted that fact.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Jacob?"

Jacob shook his head and blushed when he met her eyes. "Huh? Oh. You're dressed. Let's go." Leah smirked and followed behind him as they walked outside.

They approached Jacob's rabbit. "Mind if I drive?"

"We're not wolfing it?"

"I don't see the point, really. Besides, I don't want to ruin your brother's shirt."

Leah opened the door and hopped into the cab, along side Jacob. "Okay, you sounded totally dorky there."

"Come on Leah!" Jacob's voice turned high and feminine, which sounded strange. "No one wants little peaks in their clothes!"

Leah laughed again. "You are so weird, you know that?"

"That's why you love me." He started the ignition and the car roared to life, diminishing the awkwardness left from his reply.

"Sure, sure."

The drive along the muddy, forest-enclosed roads was fairly silent. Mostly because the engine of Jacob's car was fairly loud.

The rabbit pulled up finally at the front of the large, white mansion. They both got out of the car and ended up standing on the porch.

"Man, I've really gotta fix that engine.." Jacob murmured.

Leah screwed up her face at the smell. It burned her nose. She wanted to know how Jacob and Seth could bear the stink everyday.

Leah pressed the doorbell.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you know how to use a doorbell?"

"Pfft," Jacob scoffed. "I usually just stroll right in."

"But I'm here." She gestured herself with her arms.

Jacob waved the gesture off. "Don't worry about it. They are oddly inviting." He opened the door himself. "Apart from the blonde one. She's a real piece of work. Keep away from her, she might literally rip your head off."

"I have met them before, Jake." She followed him in.

"Oh, right. Still, take my advice. I know from experience." She followed him through the entrance way and into what she remembered as the main 'living area'. The word 'living' hardly applied.

"Whoa, it's the wolf girl!" Emmett exclaimed from an armchair, which was positioned conveniently in front of a football game.

"Whoa, it's the bodybuilder!" Leah threw back at him.

Emmett chuckled. "Yeah, I know my unusually large muscles are virtually impossible for the ladies to ignore." He kissed his biceps. "I'm usually really modest about my body."

Leah laughed at the big vampire. From the few times she had visited, she did like Emmett the most. He was so relaxed compared to the mind reader. He was a lot like Jacob really.

Jacob and Leah moved further into the room and two more vampires appeared into view, sitting on a couch opposite from Emmett.

The blonde one, Jasper, was reading an enormous book entitled _Crime and Punishment_ and sitting next to him on the lounge was Rosalie, who appeared to be flicking through a fashion magazine at a ridiculous speed. She looked up and screwed up her nose at the smell of the two visitors.

Jasper put down his book. "Well, if it isn't the shape shifters."

Jacob saluted him. "Sargent." Leah giggled as she followed Jacob who sat on the couch next to Emmett's armchair.

"Alpha," Jasper threw back at him with a salute.

"Good call," Leah noted. _Wait a second. Did you just compliment a vampire?_ She didn't realise she had sunk that low.

"Where's my freaky little brother?" Leah asked everyone.

"He's using the bathroom." It was Jasper who answered her in a Southern accent. "I should really tell Esme that all her decorating didn't go to waste."

"Wait, you guys don't…" Leah prompted.

"Good thing too," Emmett commented. "Seth's missing one hell of a game right now." The crowd cheered on the television. "GO GATORS!" Emmett bellowed in a booming voice.

Rosalie rolled her eyes but then they landed on Leah. She didn't move her gaze and didn't blink. Leah shifted her weight, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"If my brother is in there you might have to think about re-decorating any way. If you don't believe me, you should see his room."

"Thanks, but I'll take your word for it. I don't really feel like violating an ancient treaty. Well, not today." Jasper darkly smiled at Leah. She decided that he wasn't so bad either, although he seemed to have a more wry humour than Emmett, so she smiled wickedly back at him. But the blonde girl was really giving her the creeps. She was still glaring at her, not saying a word.

Jacob started to relax and watch the game, sliding his arms over the back of the couch again. Leah wondered if he always did this, or whether it was just in front of her.

Suddenly Esme appeared with a plate of snacks and standing next to her was her husband,_ Doctor_Carlisle.

"Hey, kids," he greeted his family. "Miss Clearwater, Jacob." He nodded to them both. Then he disappeared to what must have been his study.

Esme came over to us. "Jacob, it's great to see you!" She placed the snacks on the coffee table. "Leah, I'm glad you decided to join us this evening. I'm making lasagne for Seth, Nessie and Jacob so feel free to help yourself to it."

"I told you," Jacob whispered in my ear.

Leah appreciated her hospitality, despite her smell. She decided to be polite. "Thanks. That's uh, nice of you." She nodded in reply and disappeared to the kitchen as well.

Next thing, Seth appeared in the archway to the living room. "What did I miss?" He asked while sitting on the other side of Jacob.

"Touchdown, my friend," Emmett replied, beaming. "We're totally thrashing them!"

Jacob and Seth both immediately dug into the snacks. Another piece of evidence that men are pigs, Leah thought.

With a mouthful of chips, Seth turned to Leah. "Oh, Leah!" His face lit up. "You're here!"

"Yeah, to drag you away before Mom throws a fit."

"Aww, Leah! Just a little bit longer… until the game's over?"

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you about Mom."

He ignored her and his attention was already back to the football.

A few minutes later Edward, Bella and Renesmee appeared as a group.

The first thing Jacob did was stand up to greet his imprint. "Nessie!"

"Jacob!" she replied, giving him a bear-sized hug. She appeared tiny in his large, russet arms. She let go of him. "Hey, Seth."

"Hey…uh…Ness- TOUCHDOWN!" Then Emmett wooted and gave Seth a high five.

The mini-Bella laughed and turned to Leah. "Oh, good evening Leah. It's swell of you to honour us with your company."

Swell? Who said 'swell' anymore? Leah decided that the offspring needed to get out more.

"Yeah, hi," was all Leah could manage without insulting the little spawn.

She then sat on Jacob's lap (Nessie, that is) and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Edward and Bella sat on an armchair. Leah noticed how much furniture the Cullens had in their lounge room. She wondered whether they just bought it so they appeared to be normal.

"I think 'normal' is the last word used to describe this family," Edward said, reading Leah's thoughts. That would really start to annoy her.

"Hey! Would you mind?"

"Sorry, I can't help but hear your thoughts, no matter how much you don't want me to."

She turned to Bella. "Doesn't that annoy you?"

She laughed. "Actually, my mind is the only one that doesn't allow him to see my thoughts. It comes in handy." Edward patted Bella's hair and kissed her on the top of her head. It was nauseatingly romantic. Leah groaned.

"Emmett! Keep your thoughts to yourself!"

"Hey, it's my fault if you over hear. I'm just thinking like a normal, straight guy."

"Normal…" Edward sneered again.

Later on, Esme returned with lasagne and the non-vampires ate, which included Nessie. Jacob literally couldn't take his eyes off Nessie the whole time. Leah felt like she was intruding on them, just by merely sitting next to them on the sofa. A stinging pain in her chest told her that Jacob's gooey eyes and adoring face reminded her of how Sam looked at her cousin. She distracted herself from the pain by drawing her attention towards Seth, who was too involved in the match to care about anything.

After they ate, Leah realised that Rosalie was still staring. What was her problem? She was about to confront her, until Rosalie appeared next to her in a flash.

"Leah, will you come upstairs with me for a second?" she asked in her angelic voice.

Leah was stunned and couldn't think of what to say. "Uh, okay." _Leah, why are you following a vampire up a flight of stairs? Haven't you learnt anything from _Dracula_?_

Despite that fact, she followed Rosalie up the polished staircase and into what must have been Rosalie and Emmett's room. Obviously Rosalie had decorated, judging by the leopard print bedcover, the pink walls and purple carpet. Rosalie then led her into a smaller room, which looked like an over-sized closet, inside the main bedroom.

Rosalie sat on a pink beanbag and threw one on the floor, indicating that Leah should sit. So she did.

Rosalie leaned forward, placing her hands on her knees and looked at Leah expectantly.

Leah shuffled around on the beanbag. "So…"

"Okay, so I've been meaning to do this for a while now, but you pretty much never come here."

Leah nodded, a stunned expression still across her face. What was she doing here? What part of her brain encouraged her with words like, 'Hanging out with parasites is all the rage now. Haven't you heard?'

"So I was wonderi– wow!"

"What?"

"Whoa," Rosalie leaned forward and sniffed Leah. Okay, that was really weird…

Rosalie leaned back, also stunned. "You don't smell half as bad as the boys do."

That fact amused Leah, a lot. "Are you serious?"

"Definitely. Wow, they smell terrible compared to you. They stink like wet dog, yet you smell more like… a dog who's just taken a bubble bath."

Leah snorted. "That's good to know. Or maybe it's because I actually maintain personal hygiene. At least now I have a retort to throw back at them when they ridicule my 'petty, girl problems'."

Rosalie's jaw dropped open. "Those sexist pigs!"

Leah raised her eyebrows. Maybe she had misinterpreted the blonde. "I know, right?"

"Seriously, I know from experience that once you find a decent man, you have pretty much found a needle in a haystack full of morons."

Leah laughed again. She did like how much the blonde vamp hated men.

"So anyway dog, I was wondering… what's the deal with you?"

"What do you mean, leech?"

"I mean… I want to hear about you. What's it like being a girl wolf?"

"Umm," Leah was stuck for words. "Wow. Nobody has ever asked me that before."

"Well, now someone is, mutt. So go on! Tell me."

"Umm, okay. Well firstly, it's very…inconvenient."

"How so?"

"Okay. You're very self-conscious of how you look, right? Even though you could pass as a runway model."

"I am very vain," she admitted blatantly.

"Just imagine your best Ralph Lauren outfits ruined, shredded to pieces."

Her mouth formed a perfect, little O of horror.

"Exactly. Because when we phase our clothes are shredded in the transformation."

"Yeah, I kinda figured, dog."

"Then I guess I underestimated the mind of a leech."

"What else?"

"When you phase back, you are totally naked. Which means, joy oh joy, pretty much all of the boys in Sam's pack and Jacob's have seen me with no clothes on."

"They should consider themselves lucky, those masoginistic dogs," she replied as she studied her perfect, glossy nails.

Leah wondered if there was a compliment in there somewhere. "Except it was nothing new for one of them."

Her eyes flickered to Leah again. "Oh my god! Who? Oh my god! It was Jacob wasn't it? I knew it! The way that little perv was thinking about you…"

Leah shook her head in distraught. "What? Jacob? How do you…"

"Edward is a know-it-all remember? That's why he's so protective of Nessie. Once he caught Jacob fantasising about you and since then Edward has been particularly prudish."

Leah giggled. "I've never thought of Edward as a prude…"

"He's so frigid, I swear! Such a goody-two-shoes. And Carlisle wonders why I resisted to fall in love with his prim and proper good looks…" She trailed off, her voice heavily soaked with sarcasm.

"Hold up… getting back to the Jacob thing… are you sure? How do you know?"

"Alice foresaw Edward becoming furious and then she told me."

"Confusing much?" It kind of pissed her off how all the vampire's had special powers. Why couldn't she have a werewolf power? "I honestly had no idea." She didn't know whether to be flattered or creeped out. Probably a bit of both. But it wasn't like she hadn't caught other pack members thinking about her body before.

"So was it Jacob? Who you screwed?"

Leah burst into ripples of laughter. "No! No way! God no!"

"Hmm, maybe the dog is just a perv then," Rosalie mused.

"Sam Uley was my boyfriend."

"Oh, the strict 'cold-ones-don't-come-here' one?"

"The exact one."

"What an arrogant half-wit." Leah also liked how Rosalie hated her old boyfriend, automatically. "Oh, sorry… I didn't know whether you still…"

"It's okay. I really should be getting over him anyway."

"He's way to low for you… and he probably stinks the most anyway. Alphas usually do."

"Jacob stinks to you?"

Rosalie nodded furiously. "The worst. Maybe because the wolfy gene is so deeply entwined within him or something."

"Probably." Leah considered this fact. "But for some reason, the Alphas of the packs smell especially good to me." She blushed.

"Got a thing for the alphas, huh?" Rosalie questioned. Leah had never thought of it that way. "Maybe it's their animal magnetism…" Her giggle sounded like it that should have belonged to a girl with pigtails holding a lollipop.

"Very funny."

"No, really. There isn't something going on with you and the alpha downstairs?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, before Nessie arrived, and don't get me wrong, I like Nessie…but when she wasn't around… I mean, didn't you see his arm around the back of your chair? He totally has it in for you."

Leah choked and laughed at the same time. "You've got to be kidding me! Nessie's the only thing he can think about. He's an imprint zombie, just like the rest of them."

"I wouldn't be so sure," was what the blonde beauty said as she continued to study Leah's face.

Leah decided to change the subject. "So, really. This was kind of out of the blue." Rosalie stared at her, golden eyes flickering. "I mean why did you decide to suddenly talk to me."

Rosalie paused for a moment. "The truth is, I heard from Edward that you carry personality traits and have experienced life in a somewhat similar way to me."

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly Alice appeared in the doorway to the closet-room. "Hey Rose," she started in her sing-song voice that should belong to a pixie. "Can I borrow your curler?"

"You want to curl your hair?"

"No! I want to curl Bella's hair! She agreed to let me style her hair. About as close I can get to giving her a haircut." The pixie-like vampire seemed disappointed.

"Fine," Rosalie rummaged through some drawers near various cupboards.

Alice's stare turned towards Leah. "Hey mutt!"

"Hey bloodsucker!"

"I knew this would happen!" Alice suddenly squealed. "Edward owes me!" she practically sang.

"Uh, what?"

"Listen up, dog. I predicted that you and Rosalie would become friends and of course since Edward is a know-it-all, he decided to bet against me. What a fool! He owes me a drum kit!"

Rosalie smirked. "A drum kit?"

"Edward seems to think he's the only one with musical talent in the family. Well I'll show him! Anyway, I'm glad you guys are friends now." Rosalie handed Alice the curling iron. "Bye Rose! Mutt!" She skipped out of the room.

Rosalie turned to Leah. "Sorry about Alice. She can be really weird sometimes...actually pretty much all the time."

Leah thought about what the fortune tell had just said. Was she becoming friends with the blonde parasite? Was that a bad thing? Was she becoming more like her leech-loving brother? She thought herself a sad case.

"Was there ever a time you thought your family wasn't weird? Oh sorry, did I say 'weird'? I meant absolutely bizarre."

"Probably not. We are a pretty fucked-up bunch."

"You should spend a day as a werewolf. I wonder which would conquer absolutely bizarre spectrum."

"What else is weird about you dogs?"

"Okay, so this guy called Paul has an anger management problem."

"A werewolf with an anger management problem?" Rosalie chortled. "That's about as ironic as a vampire with a phobia of blood."

Leah was about to continue but Jacob showed up in the doorway. "Leah, you'd better take your little brother home before he actually turns into a parasite."

Rosalie glared at him. "Actually, dog, we were in the middle of something. And you spend just as much time here as he does, so maybe you should think before you howl, mongrel!"

Leah knew what Jacob meant about the blonde being feisty. She was a lot like her in more ways than one.

"Hey Barbie, I got a new joke. You wanna hear it?" Jacob paused and Rosalie didn't answer him. "What happened to the blonde who locked herself in a mattress factory?" Rosalie rolled her eyes. "She slept on the floor!" He hit his leg in mock hilarity.

"Real mature, Jake," Leah came to Rosalie's defence. She smiled in return. "I'd better go. But it was nice talking, although I'm not sure nice is the right word."

"See you, mutt," Rosalie waved once and smiled as Leah turned around at the doorway.

"Later, leech." But she smiled too.

--

Jacob and Leah sat in the front seat and Seth in the back, on the way home from the Cullens'. The only one out of the three who was saying anything was Seth, but both Jacob and Leah knew that it was virtually impossible for Seth to remain silent for any length of time.

"...and Emmett is really strong, cause he beat me in an arm wrestle but once Bella said that she beat him, but I find that hard to believe, though she was a new born at the time. It's so cool how Bella never went through the whole "I want to kill every human I see" thing. I guess it's a good thing, since Nessie's human… sort of. And Jasper told me about how he was in the war and it was really cool. And have you seen the scars on his arms? Ooh! And Esme's lasagne was delicious don't you think? Edward's so awesome though…"

After a while his rambling just dissolved into a background noise, like the purring of the motor.

Jacob was contemplating. His mind was wandering, retracing its steps back to about half an hour ago. Nessie's blank expression was gnawing at his brain. It was the first time that they had run out of topics to talk about. He asked how she was. She said she was 'in good health'. She asked how he was. He said he was _pretty_ good. He asked what she had been up to that day. She had said 'nothing out of regularity'. She had told him she was learning French. He said that he thought it was great and that he thought she was the smartest little girl ever. She'd just smiled blankly and said nothing. At least he had been able to just sit there and hold her. If that was all she wanted, then that was good enough for him.

He finally pulled up outside Leah and Seth's house, Seth still in the middle of a description of Edward's piano playing skills. Jacob sometimes questioned if the kid had a man-crush. He wouldn't be surprised if he did.

Jacob walked them to their door and, to Seth's relief, their mother hadn't arrived home yet.

"I think I'll take a shower now," Seth announced as he opened the front door.

"So that's what that smell was," Leah joked.

"Haha," Seth said the words phonetically. "See you, man," he said to Jacob and then he was gone.

Jacob turned to face Leah. He glanced down so his gaze met her's and he smiled at her. Leah recognised the smile. It was his signature smile. It made her feel warm on the inside. She smiled back; her's not even half as radiant as his.

"Wow, that kid can talk," Jacob noted, his voice more husky than usual.

"Tell me about it." Leah had meant to laugh but her voice sounded embarrassingly breathy. "I've had to put up with more than twenty years of it."

"Yeah, I guess you win."

"Hmm."

Even though the amount of words that had exited out of her brother's mouth over the years wasn't a particularly meaningful subject, Leah felt Jacob's hand gently entwined with her's by her side. She felt his thumb softly rub her hand and as she looked up at him, his face changed. His smile was different, heavy with emotion. But what emotion did his onyx eyes convey?

An intrusive, bright light blinded both of them and broke their eye contact. Jacob let go of her hand when he realised that her mother had just pulled up in the driveway. Leah took a few steps back awkwardly.

Jacob cleared his throat and ran his hand through his shaggy hair, once. "Uh I guess I'll see you, uh…tomorrow?"

"Umm.. I suppose…" was all Leah could say before Jacob dashed over to his parked car, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Leah watched him drive away, not glancing back once.

"Leah?" Her mother suddenly appeared in front of her, an impish grin on her face. "Was that Jacob Black?"

"Hmm?" Leah was dazed.

"That was Jacob Black… wasn't it, Leah?"

"Uh, yeah," Leah started to grin stupidly. "Yes it was."

Her mother eyed her suspiciously. "I see." She followed Sue inside.

Sue started rambling in the background about her date with Charlie, but Leah only caught a few words like 'lovely' and 'steak'. Her mind was wandering somewhere else, about two minutes up the road to Jacob's house.

"Leah?" her mother was staring at her expectantly again as she placed her keys on the kitchen bench. "What are you staring at?"

"Hmm?" Leah stared at her mother and Sue shot her a concerned look. "Oh, nothing. I'm kind of tired, is all. I'll be off to bed then."

"Okay," Sue still wasn't entirely satisfied. "Night then."

"Night."

Leah somehow ended up in her room. She closed the door and collapsed onto her bed, still wearing her clothes and shoes. She stared out the window and contemplated.

Her mind was still drifting, back in time, to about five, ten, fifteen minutes ago? She wasn't sure. She was sure, however, that she couldn't forget how warm Jacob's hand felt as he held her's. She couldn't forget the chills that rippled through her skin when his thumb had gently rubbed her hand. She couldn't forget how Jacob's face had dramatically changed from cheerful to somewhat tender in the span of less than two seconds, when he looked at her. She couldn't forget the fact that if her mother had showed up only minutes later, she may not have been alone in her room that night.

She couldn't forget, but she also didn't want to.

--

He didn't know why he was there. He knew he shouldn't be there. Or, it was more that he should be somewhere else. But he couldn't be around her every single minute of the day, should he? He should let them enjoy some vampire bonding time, right? Besides he wasn't committing any criminal offences by going to see his Beta. He had to return Seth's shirt. He had an excuse. He wasn't just showing up of the blue.

But would it be so terrible if he did want to spend time with her? Would she even want to spend time with him? He couldn't see why it was such an impossible concept. He was her friend. He knew her very well. He knew her most inner thoughts, even. It wasn't unusual.

He glanced over his shoulder as he trudged along the muddy road, towards the beach. It was the time of year when no tourists or even Quileute members, were brave enough to tackle the rough currents. In the distance, he could only spot one man surfing far out in the freezing water.

"Okay, now this is just getting weird." He heard Leah's voice as if she was standing right in front of him, which she was. "Are you sure you're not stalking me?"

"Oh, hey." Jacob quickly remembered the shirt in his hands. "I wanted to return the shirt. Tell Seth 'thanks'."

"Geez, Jake. I'm not a laundromat." She took the shirt none the less.

"And you're going…where?" he questioned her.

"Umm, well you know, since today is such a lovely day, I was thinking of heading down to the beach."

"Uh-huh." Jacob wasn't convinced. "And your definition of 'lovely' consists of glacial winds and freezing temperatures?"

"Well, you know me." She grinned wickedly. "I'm up for anything."

Jacob blushed when he heard false implications behind her reply. "Okay," he challenged her, mirroring her grin. "You wanna go for a swim?"

This time he had not imagined the implications. Leah stepped forward to him, slowly grazing her hand down his bare chest. "Like I said," she whispered in a cheeky voice. "Anything."

Jacob froze. He was beginning to catch on. He laughed softly, a nervous laugh at that.

But then, with her hand placed on his chest, she pushed him backwards and challenged him. "Race ya!" she yelled and next thing Jacob knew, she was sprinting across the wet sand.

Jacob wasn't having that. He raced after her, the light, cold rain stinging his face. Leah glanced back a few times and ploughed on, determined to win. She may have been faster than him in wolf form, but as a human, she had no chance. Jacob caught up to her in no time and when he did, he grabbed her by the waist and picked her up.

"Jacob!" she screamed. "No! Put me dooowwn!" She squealed, giggled and squirmed, all at the same time.

"Not a chance!" he shouted back at her. With Leah draped over his shoulder, he jogged into the water and when the waves were knee-deep, he lightly threw her into the water. Icy liquid flicked up on to him when her body plummeted through the surface. The water felt chilly to him, so it was freezing for Leah. Her limbs ached as she swam from the bottom of the seabed to the surface.

When she rose, she faced Jacob who was laughing so much that he was holding his stomach. "You. Are. So. Dead." Leah pronounced each word separately from the last to emphasise her mock rage, because she knew it was all a big joke.

Jacob saw the look on her face and started jogging backwards, but this time Leah had caught him off guard. She swiftly pounced onto him, knocking him onto the sand so he was lying vulnerably on his back. She was crouched over him, her hands digging into his shoulders, while her legs situated either side of his body. She looked at his stunned face, which dramatically changed in a matter of seconds to mean something different. His eyes suddenly appeared tender, soft and maybe gentle, just like the other night. Little did Leah know, that the singlet she was wearing stuck to her body so obscenely that she might as well have been wearing nothing at all. Jacob could feel Leah's breath on his face and he realised he was panting too. Eventually their breathing slowed and Leah felt Jacob place his hands gently on the small of her back, bringing her closer to him. Leah felt a sudden urge to press herself up against him. She was shivering and suddenly craved his warmth, his gentleness that shone from his eyes.

"Leah," Jacob said her name in the huskiest voice she had ever heard him use. His expression became mellow. She knew what this meant. He wanted the same thing she did, to be touched.

Leah swallowed loudly and moved one of her hands from his shoulder towards his face. "Jacob.." _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"What the fuck is that?" Leah asked him, angry as hell, clenching the same hand into a fist. She dug her nails on her other hand into Jacob's shoulder blade, probably indenting a few crescent-shaped marks.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Shit." Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, silver object.

Since when does Jacob have a cell phone?

He brought the phone to his ear, not breaking the eye contact with Leah, still holding her on top of him with one of his hands still around his waist. "Hello?"

Bella's frantic voice buzzed through the earpiece from the other line. "Jacob! I'm so glad you answered! It's Nessie! She's gone!"

--

TBC...

* * *

**Author's Note: A cliffhanger! *chuckles in an evil manner* But in all seriousness, yeah sorry about the cliffhanger there, but don't worry. I am NOT going to abandon this story. I can already imagine the whole story in my head and I've already started writing scenes for other chapters. If you ask how long between now and the next update, I'll probably say (in a somewhat similar way to Rob Pattison) "A while." But none the less, I will adore all of you champions who review and I'll probably reply - I'll definitely reply if you say something positive, constructive critisism, something random or a strange reference. For example: What are your thoughts on Alice as a drummer? I could totally picture that!**

**Oh, and by the way, I am not a t.v. junkie. I just looked on the t.v. program thingy to see what shows aired in the middle of the day. Some of them are mentioned in this story. **

**Also, congratulations to all of you who know that Dr Drake Ramoray is the character Joey plays in _Friends._ (Disclaimer: I don't own _Friends_ or any of it's characters. They probably belong to _Warner Bros_, but NOT me.)**

**Cheers!**


	4. The Escape of an Angel in Disguise

**Author's Note: ****Firstly, I would like to apologize for neglecting this story for so long! I don't blame you if you've given up on me cause I've been so slack, I've just been so busy in stupid, boring real life that I haven't had time to write. VERY lame excuse, I know, and I don't expect you to want to read my story anymore, but I will adore all of you who do decide to keep reading!**

**Thankyou so much to all those previous reviews you have left and please don't stop giving me advice. If there's a story you've been writing and you want me to read it, then just say the word and I will.**

**SORRY x 100000000 for leaving you hanging for like, yonks!**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter none the less and please leave a review!**

_

* * *

_

_Here I am again, _Renesmee thought to herself. _Moping around, feeling sorry for myself. Again._

She had been lying awake for what seemed like hours, watching the sun rise, her limbs tangled in her pearly white sheets. The thought of sleep was just unappealing to her. It seemed as though the moment she shut her eyes, she fell right into another one of her nightmares. Renesmee woke up almost every night scared and shivering with cold drops of sweat dribbling down her face. The problem was that she could never remember her dreams clearly. Or maybe that was a good thing, considering her mind was already filled with horrifying thoughts from her past, such as evil vampires trying to kidnap her.

And strangely enough, each time she awoke, she glanced over at the Victorian-style clock on her bedside table and the hands were always pointing vertically upwards, indicating midnight. At first she thought it a coincidence, the fact that she always woke at midnight, but then she became suspicious. She thought it strange that midnight was also the time her parents hunted and they didn't usually arrive back at the cottage until the sun had fully risen. So each night she woke not only terrified, but also completely alone. Coincidence? Or conspiracy? But how could anybody control her sleeping patterns? Although, for all Renesmee knew, someone or something _could _have power over her subconscious mind. Dark magic and supernatural powers did exist within the world she lived.

_Calm down,_ Renesmee told herself. _You're just imagining things. Lack of sleep is affecting your brain._

However, there was a reason that she felt so unnerved each time she woke at night. She swore that when she opened her eyes after one of her terrifying dreams, she could see the silhouette of a figure lurking outside her window. Maybe she had sensed someone's presence and subconsciously decided to wake up. Of course, once she turned on her bedside light, the only outline she could make out through her window was the lining of the trees at the tip of the wood and relief flooded through her.

That's why Renesmee loved the sunrise so much. Light and day represented sense and reason in her opinion, whereas darkness and night always felt surreal to her, as if anything from her wild imagination could effortlessly mould itself into reality.

So there she was, staring out her window yet again, waiting for the sun to rise, waiting for sense and reason to swallow her anxiety.

There was another reason why she liked the sunrise.

It was the beginning of a new day. It was a fresh start. She had a whole new day ahead of her and she could turn her entire life upside down if she wanted to…maybe…or maybe not.

Renesmee collapsed on her back and stared up at the ceiling, exasperated.

An outsider might look in on her life and ask, "What have you got to complain about, girl?" and they would be right. She technically had a brilliant life. It was all planned out for her, no doubt, but it was brilliant. She had amazing, smart, young parents who loved her more than anything in the world, not to mention six more strong, protective vampire relatives looking out for her too. She was fairly bright herself, having read all of _War and Peace_ by the time she was three and partaken in various deep, analytical discussions of it with her mother. She had inherited her stunning vampire qualities from her dad's side – flawless skin, gorgeous hair, charisma and an irresistible aura, which was a quality that humans couldn't even see but could most definitely feel the effects of. Yet her face carried a human sweetness about it as well, making her appear like a cover girl off _Teen_ magazine. So, to put it blankly, she was a knockout.

And also, most fortunately, she her soul mate was already picked out for her by, well, fate before she was even born, so she wouldn't even have to worry about finding a husband in later life. How wonderfully marvellous, yes?

Well, it seemed as though Renesmee had it all – beauty, personality, intelligence, family, friends, love, money…One would have thought that all these factors would leave her feeling whole and satisfied. Well, one would be very wrong indeed. One would face the wrath of a very angry teen half-vampire if one were to assume such things.

Renesmee was far from satisfied. She felt empty. On the surface she lived a happy life, but when she scratched the surface all she could find was nothingness. All she found was a hole that she didn't know how to fill. She had become so numb. What was the importance money, beauty, glamour and charisma when there were cracks in her foundations? When there were faults in her relationships? When she carried as much romantic passion for her supposed soul mate as she would for a brother? When she shared nothing in common with her mother except taste novels and recurring nightmares? When her father was so over protective of her that he feared having a proper discussion with her would expose her to the harshness of reality?

She felt like her life was going nowhere, like it was never going to change. If in one hundred years she strolled into the Cullen mansion she wouldn't be surprised if everything and everyone were exactly the same. Emmett would be watching a newly founded football team on some hi-tech, future television, Esme would be cooking her thousandth brand new recipe, Carlisle would be hiding away in his office, Alice would be concocting some new hair style on Rosalie, who would still be bitter after years of being infertile and childless, and Jasper would be brooding over the fact which everybody's too scared to think about – that the dull, monotonous life they are living will never end or change in any way.

Forever was a long time when you had no hopes or dreams.

Renesmee yearned for change. She craved some sort of outlet. She needed to escape.

And that's when she made the decision.

She was going to escape, just for a while.

Instead of waiting for her parents' return, tossing and turning, and lying around until she had to get up, she thew the blankets off her delicate body and swung her legs swiftly off her bed. She didn't bother getting changed, but just thew on a pair of shoes. She glanced at her clock. It read 5 o'clock in the morning. Perfect. Her parents wouldn't be back for another hour.

As she climbed down the short set of stairs leading to the door of the cottage, she realised she had no idea what she was doing.

She felt silly, childish and dramatic but she knew she needed to go.

Anywhere.

She had to escape from the house in which she had been suffocated by her nightmares and depressing visions of her future.

The crisp, fresh air of the morning hit her like a cold shower as she stepped outside. It was a particularly freezing morning, the air so icy that it was just a few degrees away from snowing. Her entire frame shook as a result of the cold, adrenaline and excitement. The only question was where could she go?

She glanced around, the answer all too obvious.

The forest was laid out in front of her, just waiting to be explored, begging for her to discover its secrets that maybe even the other vampires hadn't stumbled across. The tall pine trees swayed in the slight breeze, waving, inviting her into the wood's midst.

Then, without even deciding, her legs pushed her forward into the greenery at full speed. Everything moulded into a psychedelic blur as her speed increased. She ran, sprinted deeper into the heart of the woods, although she had probably barely conquered the edge of it. But she couldn't stop running. She felt exceptional as her vampire strength and power, which had been building up inside her, took over her entire body, and she released herself. The wind was in her face, her muscles pumped endless energy throughout her body; a feeling of elation took over her whole spirit.

She was as free as she had ever felt, because at that moment, she wasn't tied down to anything or anyone. To the forest, she was just a wild, untamed creature of the land. If she had felt any more exhilarated she might have just taken flight at any moment.

Renesmee forced her limbs to move faster as she reached the climax of her explosion of energy.

_This feeling is too sweet to last,_ Renesmee reminded herself as her legs slowed down beneath her.

Her euphoric feeling faded as she absorbed her surroundings. It was a lot darker now that she had entered what she assumed to be the heart of the wood. It seemed more like night rather than day. Her sense of reason was fading fast. She glanced up at the towering trees and couldn't see any light streaming through their leaves. She gulped, feeling extremely human and vulnerable.

_Crack! _She jumped.

She realised her foot had just snapped a twig as she stepped backwards. She swallowed again. _It's okay Renesmee,_ she tried to calm herself. _It's just the adrenaline…_

At that moment, Renesmee realised what sound she could hear. It was the sound of silence.

Dead silence.

There was something definitely eerie and creepy about how quiet it was. There were no sounds of insects or birds chirping or animals scuttling. There was no breeze and the leaves on the trees were perfectly still. She realised at that moment, how truly alone she was. But was she truly alone? That thought made her shiver.

_It was time to head back_, Renesmee decided. It was time to return to sense and reality.

She quickly and unsteadily paced back in the direction she thought she had come from, each footstep echoing loudly as her shoe crunched twigs and gravelly dirt beneath her. Her heart pounded faster as she gained more speed.

She stopped and turned around. _Or was I going east?_ She asked herself, only realising soon after that she couldn't see where the sun was anyway. She didn't have a compass. She hadn't thought about taking one. She hadn't thought full stop.

She turned around in the other direction and started pacing faster. She stopped in her tracks again though soon after she had started. She placed her hands on her knees and panted.

_Do not say you're lost Renesmee, _she thought to herself. _Don't say it!_

After wandering aimlessly for what seemed like an hour, she accepted that she was, in fact, very lost.

She collapsed to the ground and started crying in a manic, hysterical way. Her moaning died down suddenly though as she heard another sound. It sounded like footsteps.

She sprung to her feet. "Edward?" she called out hopefully.

"Bella?" she tried again. But whoever it was did not reply.

She heard the same quick, pattering footsteps again, except sounding from behind her.

She flicked her head around and starting panting. "Hello?" she asked hopelsessly.

"HELLO!" she screamed rather than asked.

The noise of movement filled the air again and then a thought in Renesmee's mind clicked, causing her to panic further.

The footsteps and movement sounded far too swift to be produced by a human or an animal.

One word echoed in Renesmee's cluttered mind. _Vampire._

If it was Bella, Edward or any of the Cullens' they would have mentioned that fact by now. So if it wasn't them then…

She swallowed her fear and began to sprint at full speed at a gap in the trees, but as soon as she moved a shape appeared in the shadows of the trees. She turned around and ran in the opposite direction but she saw the shape move in a blur, swiftly around her so that it was standing right in her path yet again.

Each time she tried this action, the figure moved closer and closer and closer, until she was utterly trapped. The cloaked figure then began to walk slowly towards her.

"W-who are you? W-w-w-what do you want from me?" Renesmee shrilly screamed at the top of her lungs so that someone might have heard her. But no one did.

The person, or being rather, kept walking towards her even more gradually.

"S-s-stop! I'm w-w-warning y-you!" she threatened. "My family w-w-will hear about this! You w-w-won't get away with what ever you're going to…" but she couldn't finish her sentence she was so terrified.

She stepped backwards, but as she did she stumbled on a loose tree root and feel backwards. She felt her head hit something hard and her vision became hazy. She was seeing stars.

"No…" she moaned helplessly. "No please…" but she was losing consciousness.

The last sound she heard was an exotic voice whisper in her ear, "Shall I speak at this?"

--

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Jacob asked, panic and anger building up inside him. "Fucking hell! The minute I leave her alone…Where was Edward? Isn't he supposed to be her father?"

At these words he shoved Leah roughly off his lap and onto the cold, wet sand. Jacob wasn't the only one feeling rage at that moment. Leah stood up and brushed herself off, feeling very different about Jacob than she had been just a minute ago. Of course, Leah knew she shouldn't be surprised. She was always shoved out of the way for someone more important.

She watched Jacob turn various colours as he listened to his one-sided conversation with Bella. "Uh huh," he managed to utter with gritted teeth. "Yep. Well, maybe you should have thought about it before!" His eyes flicked to the ground as he spoke, not even glancing once at Leah. "Sure, sure. We'll be there," he answered shortly. He slammed his cell phone shut and finally turned to look at Leah.

"_We'll _be there?" Leah asked with as much bitterness as Jacob spoke with.

"Leah," he said, his voice cracking with desperation. "I need you to help me right now! Nessie's, well, gone… thanks to her bloodsucking father… and we need to find her, okay?" _I really cannot put up with your shit right now!_ was what he wanted to say.

"And why should I help you find the tween of terror?" Leah carried as much acid in her voice as possible. Maybe Jacob wanted to play nice but Leah wasn't going to calm down. She didn't know why, but she was extremely infuriated at Bella Cullen and her ability to use a phone. And since when was she assigned as carer of the half-breed?

Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Leah…" he said unsteadily, almost threateningly. "I'm not asking you to do this…"

"Great!" Leah spat at him. "I'll just be going then. Maybe a bit of _Jerry Springer _will do me good." She turned swiftly and began to stride inelegantly across the beach.

"Leah!" Jacob yelled at her.

It wasn't long until Jacob caught up to her, picked her up by the waist and spun her around again. His hands were firmly grasping her shoulders and he were shaking her out of panic.

"Please!" he begged her. "Please, Leah! I need your help! I need you!" He stared intently at her, his eyes appearing wild with anxiety and pain.

The last three words he told her changed her mind completely. He _needed _her. Even if his intentions behind his desperation were for Nessie, he still needed _her._

Suddenly all her anger drained out of her system. A brief feeling of satisfaction followed it, and then she was empty again.

She sighed and yanked Jacob's hands off her body, as if they were suction caps. "Okay," she said in a small voice. She had given in.

"Oh thankyou so much Leah! I now realise how selfless you are! I now see your true colours! I now love you and not Nessie! Let's forget about the sea monster and get married shall we?" was the reaction Leah expected and thought she deserved from Jacob, although she admitted to herself her imagination got a little carried away.

However, her dream bubble burst, she shook her head and suddenly she was back in reality.

"Good, okay," was what Jacob had actually said, calming down slightly. "Since you're Beta, you must find Embry and Quil." He had his important, serious Alpha voice on. "Seth is already at the Cullens' so we'll meet him in the clearing on their land. I'll tell you how to proceed once we meet there, okay?" And before Leah could reply, Jacob ran off in the opposite direction towards Forks and was gone in no time.

"_Fine,"_ Leah told no one, her grumpiness returning.

She turned around and headed back to La Push to find the rest of Jacob's pack. She sprinted across the beach, not out of impatience, but relieving the tension that was building up inside her. She wasn't sure if it was sexual tension or she was just plain pissed off.

As she ran her mind recapped that single, mesmerising moment with her and Jacob before the incessant beep-beeping had ruined everything. She couldn't help but wonder, what would have happened if Bella had decided to call Jacob five minutes later than she had? She sure was getting pretty cosy on Jacob's lap. She remembered the excitement she had felt when Jacob placed his hands around the sensitive skin on her hips, when Jacob had stared at her in that sexy, seductive… _Shut up, Leah! _She told herself. _You don't know what you're saying!_

Could something have happened? _No!_ was Leah's immediate response. _Well…maybe_, Leah thought to herself. Would she have wanted something to happen? With Jacob Black? Her Alpha? _No! _was Leah's initial thought. _Well…_

Embry and Quil appeared in the empty First Beach car park, as if on queue. They walked casually onto the sand. Leah reached them and quickly recapped what Jacob had told her.

"Oh," Embry replied. His voice turned serious. "Where's Seth?"

"We're supposed to meet him there, at the clearing," Leah replied quickly.

They nodded, Quil murmured something about Leah's see-through top (which Leah grudgingly ignored) and followed her as she headed back up the deserted beach again.

All three of them had phased by the time they had reached the trees surrounding First Beach. Leah focused her mind on the task ahead, mainly because she didn't want Quil or Embry to hear anything of her thoughts about sexual tension and Jacob Black. It really wouldn't go down very well.

They crossed a road, which was luckily also deserted, and entered the forest at full speed. Leah felt exhilarated being in wolf form, even if it was in aid of Renesmee Cullen. She hated being the only girl in the pack of five, but she did enjoy immensely being the fastest and being second in charge. She also kind of liked feeling of the cool breeze blowing on certain parts of her body that would never be exposed in human form…

_Too much information Leah!_ Quil commented, mentally.

_Really? It's actually kind of a turn on, _thought Embry.

_Oh, the joys of being in a wolf pack,_ thought Leah sarcastically. _I love it how my mind is as open to everyone as Embry's mom's legs!_

_Ouch,_ Quil commented.

_You're such a bitch, Leah, _Embry threw back at her.

_Actually I am, Embry. I am indeed a female dog, if you haven't noticed, so congratulations on pointing out the obvious._

_Okay, fine, _Embry said. _You're such a whore, Leah. There. Is that better?_

_Guys! There's no time for insulting Leah today! _That was Jacob. Immediately, his fear and panic flooded into everyone's minds.

_Gee, thanks Jake,_ said Leah sarcastically again.

Jacob ignored her and told the pack specific instructions in which directions to search. He told Embry and Quil to head North and then west around the border between the reservation and the Cullens' land. They both agreed.

_Leah, Seth, you guys are heading South and then circling back to this clearing. Then we'll head east and cover the area around the border. Is that clear?_

_Yes sir!_ Seth replied seriously.

_Yes sir!_ Leah replied mockingly.

The pack separated and Seth, Leah and Jacob ran side by side.

Sickeningly sweet and concerned thoughts about his imprint were circling through Jacob's mind as they sought for Renesmee

_She'd better be okay – alive at least! How could she have wondered off? Why? Where was Edward? Bella could have hunted alone. What did she need him for? Why does he have to chaperone her about the place like a stupid prick? Good for nothing, self righteous, bloodsucking leech! I need to find Nessie! I need her!_

He _needed_ her. He needed _her._ _Nessie._

Jacob had said the exact same thing about Leah just before. _What goes around comes around, _thought Leah, trying extremely hard to hide her disappointment. Luckily Jacob was too worried to listen to her pathetic thoughts.

_Hey! _Seth had finally perked up. _Don't say that about Edward! He's a good guy, he really is Jake. He care's about Nessie so much and he's really great…_

_Shut up, Seth!_ Jacob suddenly snapped at him, his voice soaked in bitterness. _Right now, I don't care about your man-crush on Edward Cullen, okay? __Seriously! _So just shut it and do what I told you to do or go and obsess over your bloodsucking boyfriend somewhere else!

Leah could practically feel Seth's heart braking right then and there. Poor Seth. It wasn't his fault Jacob was experiencing an overload of testosterone. Suddenly, fury rushed through her.

_Hey! Don't talk to my brother like that! Only I'm allowed to taunt Seth, and even then he knows I'm kidding! I'm his sister! You have no right to push people around like some big, Alpha jerk! You don't care about anybody but yourself! You wouldn't even care about Renesmee if she weren't your imprint!_

_I don't believe it…_Jacob thought, anger building up inside him._ Look who's talking about being selfish! _

_Guys! I think I've picked up a scent! _Quil exclaimed, interrupting their aggressive argument.

_Well, follow it! We'll meet you there! _Leah felt all the hope and happiness Jacob was feeling. She hated that.

After Seth, Leah and Jacob began to change direction entirely for almost half a mile Quil said, _Oh, I've lost it – her scent, I mean. It's like it stops suddenly, right here on this patch. _Leah pictured Quil and Embry sniffing around like beagles at an airport.

Jacob became angry yet again. _Okay, head south again Leah, Seth,_ he commanded.

_Whatever, _Seth said, sounding depressed.

_You're such an ass, you know that Jake?_ Leah commented whilst running ahead of Jacob and Seth.

Jacob ignored her, his thoughts too focused to care about anything else except Renesmee.

He wasn't trying to act like a jerk. But whenever anyone made light of the situation, it fired him up, because honestly, he found nothing funny about the situation. At that moment, his attachment to Renesmee Cullen was as strong and ardent as ever before. If he lost Renesmee, it would be like losing a part of his soul. If he couldn't find her in this forest, he would force himself and the pack to search the entire state, the entire continent, and the world if needed. He had to find her. He just had to. She had to be alive, at least. She just had to...

Amongst his cluttered mind, he noticed something very odd. Seth wasn't saying a word. He didn't think he had ever heard Seth shut up for more than one minute. His mind was just a blur of sensations of the forest and basic wolf instincts. _Very weird,_ he thought. Maybe he had been a bit too harsh on Seth. He would apologise later. But at that moment, he had to throw himself whole-heartedly into searching for his imprint.

And that he did.

--

Did she resemble a china doll?

No.

A princess?

Maybe.

A fairy?

Getting closer…after all, he was bewitched by her.

Or maybe she was more like an angel that had fallen from heaven.

No.

Angels were too sweet.

She was bittersweet.

An angel in disguise, possibly…

She stirred as he carried her in his arms, but he didn't stop moving. He didn't want to scare her anymore than he already had.

He stared at the bump on her delicate head and felt guilty. He had been the cause of her injury. He hadn't meant to frighten her as much as he had and he definitely hadn't meant to make her faint. He was hoping to catch her by surprise, possibly knock her off her feet, but not literally. It was true; he did enjoy giving her a thrill each night. He cherished the colour her cheeks turned when she woke up out of fright, when she sensed him watching her from her bedroom window. He was a little sadistic, but not sick-minded. He would never want her to feel real pain, which is what he had caused her to feel that very day. He would never intentionally hurt her.

Never.

He darted in and out of the large, overbearing trees of the forest as quickly as his vampire strength could take him. He was only half-vampire so he lacked a certain amount of speed, although he was faster than the females of his kind.

Raindrops splattered on his face and the icy wind caused his eyes to water as he sprinted towards the fairytale-style cottage in which his angel-in-disguise lived. Well, technically she wasn't _his_ angel, but he was hoping that one day she could be – if she ever forgave him for stalking her every night and knocking her out cold.

Finally, he reached the doorstep of her house and he laid her down gently on the grass just outside.

Lying in the grass, flowers surrounding her hair, raindrops sparkling on her skin, her cheeks as rosy as ever – she truly was the definition of beautiful. He placed his hand against her face and stroked it. Her skin was just like his, feverishly hot, so therefore, it felt absolutely normal to him. He ran his hand down her long, smooth neck, along her chest and stopped when he felt her heartbeat. It was beating rapidly – just like his. But that was okay, because she was just like him. They were the same. They were both half human, half vampire. They were two out of the five beings of their kind left in the world. So, you couldn't exactly blame him for wanting to find her again. It had been about five years since he last saw her. _Far too long_, he thought to himself. _She's definitely matured since then,_ he couldn't help noticing too.

She stirred again, but this time she was definitely regaining consciousness.

Panic flooded through him.

He pulled his hand off her chest, but she firmly grabbed hold of it. He tried to pull away but he was too late.

Her eyes opened and widened in shock. She gasped, indicating that she had certainly recognised him.

"Nahuel!" she exclaimed, stating it more like a confirmation rather than a question.

Then she let go of his hand and passed out again.

He stood up, wondering what he should do. He couldn't leave just leave her there.

He picked her up, kicked open the door of the house and carried her to her bedroom on the second floor.

He laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her, watching them settle over the curves of her body. She looked so peaceful.

"That's it, Emmett! Follow the scent!" He heard a voice coming from outside the front door, most likely one of her relatives.

He took that as an invitation to swiftly and silently slip out of her window and head towards the forest.

He took one long, last glance of his angel-in-disguise and disappeared.

--

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? ****How many people actually like Renesmee in this story? I'm undecided myself actually. Is there anything areas of this story you'd like me to cover? Anything I've forgotten? Cause I can add it into later chapters, definitely. There will certainly be more chapters by the way. **

**I apologize if I sounded a bit flat, I just haven't updated this story in so long that it has taken me a lot of thinking (something I'm not too good at) to remember the feel of it. **

**But not to fear! I'll update much sooner than last time. MUCH sooner! **

**Thanks everybody. Ciao.**


	5. The Fisherman and the Psychedelic Drums

**Author's Note: Chapter 5, Voilà! **

**Are you proud of me? I got this one up in under a month! Well, either way, I hope I didn't make you wait for too long. I did a lot of editing, but probably not as much as I should have.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't. Steph Meyer does. She's the best...**

**Anyway! Moving on...**

* * *

_He doesn't love me._

_But why?_

_Oh, God… why am I even asking that question?_

_Hmm… let me think… maybe it's because he is, like, the most magnificent being on the earth…no…in the _universe!!!_ And _I_ am…I'm just a…_

_A dork. I'm a stupid, pathetic, unattractive dork who's about as sexy as a pair of tube socks._

_He doesn't love me. Why can't I just accept that? He loves _her _and they are crazy beyond reason about each other. Why can't I accept that?_

_He's so out of my league. He's like a rock 'n' roll star and in comparison to him I'm a braces-wearing, lisping band geek, like 'Patrithia Thmith' from high school._

_That's it. It's official._

_I'm a total loser – story of my life. _

--

Twiddling one's thumbs can only occupy a certain amount of time when one is waiting for hour-long minutes, jammed in an awkward situation.

Leah discovered this as she, herself, twiddled her own thumbs and stared consciously at a spot of the Cullen's living room white carpet. The only sound she could hear was the rustling of the pages belonging to Jasper's copy of _The Vietnam War: A Complete History._

"Good read?" Leah attempted at another conversation starter. She had already ventured into the obvious...

_Question: "Where is everyone?" _

_Answer: "Bella and Edward's." _

_Reply: "Oh." _

_Awkward silence. _

_Question: "Have they found Renesmee, yet?" _

_Answer: "Yes." _

_Question: "Is she OK?" _

_Answer: "Yes." _

_Awkward silence._

"Mmm-Hmm," Jasper replied absent-mindedly to Leah's most recent question.

"Um… cool," she commented lamely. She glanced up at the high ceilings and then her eyes followed the skirting boards that led to the window. She peered out the clean glass. No sign of anyone else yet. What was taking everyone so long? Leah would have longed to see any other of the vampires at that moment; she would have loved to hear Emmett's football-induced hollering.

_I was pretty lucky,_ she thought to herself. _I got stuck with the chatty, bubbly vampire sitting in front of me. It might have been awkward otherwise._

"So…" Leah began her last and final attempt at conversing with the vampire carrying about as much social skills as a brick wall. "What are your hobbies?"

'_What are your hobbies'? How old do you think he is Leah? Like twelve?_

Jasper raised his eyebrows at her in a disdainful way. "Reading," he replied dryly, and returned to his book.

Leah sighed audibly and Jasper shuffled around in his chair uncomfortably. Leah had tried, and now she was giving up.

Another page turn, another minute had passed.

She was not only feeling awkward, but also quite pissed off at her Alpha. She was angry, maybe even disappointed with how he had reacted to the situation.

It was true – Renesmee was his imprint. But that didn't give him the right to treat his pack like dirt in order to confirm that his little angel was safe. She recalled their last conversation before she had stumbled into the Cullen's lounge room a.k.a. Awkwardsville.

After Leah had tracked down Edward's scent in the forest, since she had mistaken it for Renesmee's, he had read her thoughts and told Leah the outrageous happenings of his impulsive daughter. Apparently, she had wandered off because she was bored and had consequently gotten herself lost. Bravo, Loch Ness, Bravo.

Then, once she met up with Jacob, he had dismissed the rest of the pack, and asked Leah to accompany him to meet his little Princess Renesmee, who had been discoverd by Emmett. Of course she had refused not so politely ("_Are you fucking kidding me?")_, thus landing herself in said Awkwardsville. But she would rather being sitting there with Jasper than with Jacob and Renesmee. There was no way in hell she would want to sit in the same room as them, watching Jacob fuss over his very own bundle of perfection. Leah could picture the scene in her head at that very moment.

"_Ickle diddums! Is my wittle Nessie wessie alrighty wighty?"_

"_Oh Jakey poo! It was a distressful conundrum! 'Twas not swell at all! Not swell! I grazed my dainty, little head, I did! And I believe those right harsh conditions of the wood soiled my petticoat!"_

"_Aww, poor ickle Nessie! Getting lost in the big, scary woods! It's okay, Jakey wakey's here now sweetums! Ooh! I know! Maybe I'll phase and you can feed me a dog biscuit! Would that cheer up my ickle Princess?"_

"_Oh that would be swell! But only after you sit, lie down and roll over like a good puppy!"_

"_Ruff ruff! Whatever you say, your highness! Ruff!"_

The scene was getting more and more ridiculous as Leah imagined Jacob fetching a red Frisbee with his tongue hanging out.

But honestly, what kind of a vampire (half vampire) got themselves lost in the forest? Wasn't she supposed to be an outstandingly gifted vampire with amazingly tuned senses? _Perhaps someone should teach the brat how to use a map,_ Leah thought.

She heaved a sigh again.

She wished Seth were there. There was no such thing as silence when Seth was in the room. He talked as often as a normal person breathed. Although, Leah had noticed a change in his talkativeness after Jacob's outburst of rage on her little brother. He had just kept his mouth shut and let his head hang in what could have been shame, as he had finished the rest of the search. Then he headed off home straight after, not even bothering to drop in and see his vampire besties. It was very odd behaviour. She supposed he was probably just in shock from being yelled at by his Oh-So-Big-Headed-Alpha. _God, I hate Jacob Black, _Leah thought.

Okay, so she didn't hate him, but she was quite furious at him, there was no doubt about that. 'Confused' would be an appropriate term to sum up her feelings towards him.

She heard the sound of the backdoor sliding open and then the click clacking of high-heeled shoes. Rosalie appeared a moment later in the doorway.

_Oh fabulous,_ Leah thought to herself. _What an addition to the party! Now I am privileged enough to share the company of Simon-Says-Nothing and Belligerent Barbie!_

Rosalie strode across the room and collapsed gracefully on the white sofa, a concerned look plastered across her perfect face.

"God! Jacob Black is so _not_ my favourite person right now," she told them, rubbing her temples in exhaustion.

Jasper ignored her. Leah supposed it was up to her to force some kind of reply.

"Welcome to my world," Leah said with a grimace.

The blonde glanced up. "Oh. It's you." Leah didn't know whether Rosalie was pleased about this or not. She wore a blank expression.

"_No_," Leah said sarcastically. "I'm actually Jacob. I've had a sex change, you see. It was my only escape from Renesmee Cullen."

"I wish he would!" Rosalie threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Honestly! He is driving me nuts! He barges into her room like he's king of the world and shoves me out of the way. And when I tell him to get the hell out of my way he replies with some, snide remark from his _101 Blonde Jokes Joke Book: Suitable for Ignoramuses with an Intelligence Level of a Baboon_!"

Leah smirked.

"And now," Rosalie continued, distressed. "He's most likely in the middle of his letting-her-know-just-how-_worried_-he-was-and-how-much-pain-she-caused-him lecture! Selfish mutt..."

Jasper grumbled under his breath, something about disruption, and buried his nose deeper into his book.

"And…" Rosalie's voice rose in pitch. "He can't even see that Nessie obviously doesn't feel like speaking to him, let alone even seeing his fugly face right now. He's such an insensitive moron, it's scares me." Rosalie then growled so loudly that it almost made Leah jump… almost.

Jasper slammed his book shut with so much force that Leah actually did flinch a tiny bit. "Can't I get any peace and quiet around here?" Jasper asked grumpily.

"Oh my god…" Leah sensed an outburst of rage building up in Rosalie's tone. "Is it possible for you ignorant males to carry an ounce of sensitivity in your testosterone-overloaded bodies? We almost lost Nessie! _Your _niece! And there you are, just reading a stupid, fucking book about some war! The war's over, Jasper! You're not in Texas anymore! If you haven't realised that by now, then you're more of an ignoramus than the mutt!"

"Rosalie," Jasper wore a slightly amused expression, as if he was trying not to laugh in her face. "Take a chill pill, would you? Geez, and you think males are hard to handle… You females are deadly!"

Rosalie's eyes formed two neat slits as she glared at her sort-of-brother.

"And by the way," Jasper continued, quite calmly. "I'm quite aware the war involving the north and the south of USA has finished. Besides, the book I'm reading is based on The Vietnam War – a topic I'm slightly unfamiliar with. So, if you don't mind, I'll just head upstairs where I won't be interrupted every five seconds by incessant babbling."

Rosalie's hands formed fists and she glared daggers at Jasper as he strutted out of the room.

"Fuck! I hate men!" Then she threw herself onto the couch again. She suddenly realised that Leah was still in the room. "Sorry about my stupid brother."

Leah grinned. "Hey, have you even met Seth Clearwater? I'm more than used to stupid brothers." She glanced at her unkempt nails and grudgingly asked, "How's…uh…"

"Renesmee's alright," Rosalie answered. "She didn't say much to me before though. She was pretty tired. She's probably asleep now…well… that's if the stupid mutt isn't still badgering her about her 'personal safety'. He so does not get her. Not like I do at least. I don't even think Nessie's parents really understand her as much as I do." Leah took that as a clue to not insult the spawn in front of Rosalie, who she seemed fairly close to. Rosalie's eyes met Leah's. "She tells me everything."

Leah nodded in pretend interest, but she really didn't care that much.

"You wanna know something?" Rosalie leaned forward in her chair.

"Depends what that something is," Leah said, trying to sound uncaring.

"Well…" A mischievous look appeared on the blonde's face. "According to Nessie, her and Jacob's relationship…if you can call it that… isn't exactly flowing as smoothly as he would like."

Leah was genuinely interested then. "Really?"

Rosalie nodded, her eyes lighting up. "And hey! I'm not complaining. The alpha mutt and I don't exactly get on so well…"

"Yeah, I figured, leech," Leah threw an insult back at her in return to 'mutt'. "So, what brought this on?"

Rosalie shrugged. "I have no idea. I think something must have happened…something that Nessie isn't telling me…"

Leah nodded in actual intrigue that time. "Interesting…"

"Yeah," Rosalie smiled cheekily again. "You would be interested. Wouldn't you? You sneaky little girly-wolf with a thing for Alphas…"

Leah snorted. "As if!" But she felt her cheeks getting hot.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows.

"I don't! I don't like him!" Leah exclaimed, grinning like a thirteen year old.

Rosalie grinned back at her.

"No, really…" Leah cleared her throat, but could barely suffocate her impish smile. "I'm serious, leech."

"Whatever you say, mutt," said Rosalie with a wink. "Wink, wink, nudge, nudge, say no more, say no more. Am I right?"

"And now for something completely different!" They both laughed. "Ah, _Monty Python_…"

"Wow, I'm surprised you picked up on that."

"I'm not as dumb as I look, you know."

"Well, you learn something new everyday."

"Ha, ha," Leah said aloud.

"Hey listen," Rosalie began. "I was wondering if…"

Interrupting her sentence was the entrance of Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward and Jacob, who scattered themselves around the living room.

"How is she?" Rosalie asked no one in particular.

"Medically speaking," Carlisle began. "She's in relatively satisfactory health. She may have slight concussion, but I've taken care of that with a dose of analgesics. It should fade with time anyway."

"Emmett!" Rosalie suddenly exclaimed. "I can't believe you found her! That was amazing! Thankyou!" She lunged herself into a passionate embrace with her husband.

"It was no problem, babe," he replied, gazing over her shoulder hopefully at the wide-screen television, probably daydreaming about returning to his football match. Leah wondered if all he ever did was watch sports.

Alice rolled her eyes and plonked herself down next to Leah. "Wow, Emmett! How heroic of you!" she exclaimed sarcastically, ruffling her dark, cropped hair. "You successfully opened her bedroom door! And…oh my god there she was! Bravo! Bravo!"

"Hey! Quiet, shortie!" Emmett hollered jocularly. "Might I point out that no one, even you, thought to check in the house – the most obvious place."

"I'm just saying." The short vampire beside Leah shrugged.

"Actually," Edward interjected. "Bella and I checked there first, thus realising she had gone missing."

"Smart-ass," Emmett replied. "Okay, then Mr Know-It-All. Answer me this." He held up his index finger in the air, imitating Edward's dorky mannerism. Leah couldn't help giggling. "How did she get back to her bedroom, if she was, indeed, unconscious."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Edward replied, his voice as serious as ever.

"There's no point in hassling her about it now," Esme spoke for the first time in her soft, melodic voice. "The poor thing's probably worn out – emotionally and physically. Let's leave it 'til morning, okay Edward?"

Edward nodded, still obviously confused about the situation.

"Where is your _wife_, anyway?" Rosalie forced the word 'wife' out of her mouth as if it was diseased. Leah gathered that Rosalie wasn't too keen on the idea of being related to Bella.

"She's with _our _daughter," Edward replied sternly, obviously noting the tone of Rosalie's question.

It was then that Leah realised Jacob hadn't uttered a single word. He stood at the window staring out at the trees. A brooding expression accentuated his rugged features.

"Leah." Jacob turned around to look at her, his face absent of any emotion. "We should go." He said it almost like an order and this thoroughly annoyed Leah. She was so sick and tired of following his orders.

"Maybe she doesn't feel like leaving at your command, mutt!" Rosalie snapped at him.

Jacob ignored her and strode swiftly across the room. He glanced over his broad shoulder. "Well? You coming or not?" he asked Leah sternly.

"I-"

"Actually," Rosalie spoke up again. "Leah and I had organised for me to drive her back home. Not everything is about you, you know?"

"That's rich coming from you," Jacob muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry! You'll have to speak up, dog!" Her voice was heavy with sarcasm. "Cause, you see, I don't have exceptionally refined hearing or anything!"

"Leah?" he asked her one more time.

"I think you're the one with the hearing problem, actually!" Rosalie answered for her again. "Didn't you hear me before when I said…"

"FINE!" Jacob snapped at her, obviously livid, but Rosalie didn't flinch. He turned to face Leah. "Let the bloodsucker take you home! I don't care!" And at that, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard that it shook the room.

"Geez." Rosalie looked slightly stunned, but still tried to remain looking unruffled.

"Someone's not a happy chappy," Alice pointed out in a singsong voice.

"Wolf hormones do that to you," Leah interjected, making up an excuse for him.

"Fascinating," mused Carlisle. "I always found your kind quite a medical phenomenon."

"And that's coming from a vampire?" Leah questioned him, her eyebrow raised in puzzlement.

"Touché." Carlisle smiled subtly.

But Leah didn't really listen to their conversation after that. She was thinking about Jacob and how un-Jacobish he was acting. I mean, sure, he lost his temper occasionally, but not at trivial things like retorts from Rosalie Cullen. He would usually just tell a lame blonde joke (or perhaps he had no material left) and forget about it. Leah realised who was the cause of his irrational temper tantrum – the one and only Renesmee Cullen. Who else?

"Leah?" Esme was staring at her expectantly.

"Hmm?" Leah was brought back to reality. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you staying for dinner?" she asked.

"Umm…" Leah considered for a moment. Her exhaustion was catching up with her and her eyelids felt as heavy as lead.

Then she realised something very odd. No verbal diarrhoea. No Seth.

"Actually," she told Esme. "I think I might head back home." That was all she said. She didn't feel that she needed to explain herself to vampires.

"Are you sure?" Esme protested in the kindest possible way. Leah hated how she was so likeable.

"Well, I should probably find my brother…"

"Your brother's safe," Edward replied. "I phoned your home and made sure of it."

"Uh…" Leah started.

"Thanks?" Edward finished for her. Mind reading. Again. "Or something to that effect? Yeah…you're welcome."

Leah rolled her eyes. She was actually searching something more along the lines of 'How creepy…. He knows my home phone number. Stalker much?'

"Well, however you choose to thank me is up to you," Edward told her calmly.

"Agh! Stop reading my mind!"

"Sorry, no can do." Then he smiled, all smug and annoying. Leah hated how his smugness reminded her of her Alpha.

"And I would prefer not being compared to Jacob Black." He smirked. "I thought that phase ended roughly six years ago."

"Well, you're about as irritating!" Leah retorted, grimacing mockingly.

"Anyway," Rosalie interrupted. "Are you going to stay?"

Leah noticed the slight tone of hopefulness to Rosalie's voice. She thought it was sweet…and a little odd…but sweet, sort of.

"Sure. Why not?" Leah made up her mind reluctantly. "I mean, I _was_ planning to sort out my sock drawer, after all I am a social whirlwind. But I suppose I can give it a miss."

"Yay!" Alice squealed whilst clapping her hands in excitement. Four words to describe the pixie vampire were definitely 'out of the blue'.

Leah shot her a puzzled expression.

"I can show you my new drum kit, silly!" she explained, like it was the most obvious thing.

"Okay…"

Alice squeezed her eyes shut and smiled wildly. No wonder Jasper loved books so much. His wife/partner or whatever she was probably obscured his sense of normality. He needed a source of rationale.

Leah noticed that the wide-screen was now flashing visions of a bright, green football field. Leah's was spot on. All Emmett actually did in his spare time was watch sports. Not even sports – too wide-ranging. Just football. How boring.

"Yes, I don't really see the amusement in football myself," Edward commented.

"That's cause you're a dweeb!" Emmett yelled from behind a large armchair directly in front of the screen. Leah giggled again.

"Well, at least I occupy my time with more constructive activities," Edward replied.

"Pfft," Emmet scoffed. "By listening to De booty? Boor-ring!"

"It's Debussy," Edward corrected him and rolled his eyes.

"But don't you guys have jobs?" Leah asked before she could stop herself.

Carlisle looked at her, a little offended.

"Not you," Leah said with a little more scorn than necessary. "I mean the rest of you guys. How do you afford all your stuff with only one source of income?"

"I can predict when financial meltdowns, crises or whatever will occur," Alice piped up randomly.

"That's nice," Leah told her, a little confused. "But I still don't see why that affects you guys being unemployed."

"Do you want the truth?" Rosalie asked her.

"Yeah, I guess…" But Leah wished she had kept her mouth shout.

"Well, we carry a strong thirst for blood," Rosalie stated.

"Oh! Really? I never would have guessed!" Leah's sarcasm was only light hearted.

"_And,_" Rosalie continued. "That also applies human blood, obviously. Just imagine, I don't know, _Jasper_ working as a waiter at a restaurant. Say a customer accidentally drops their knife and slices their finger open…"

"Oh, I see." Leah shuffled around in her seat awkwardly. Rosalie's stare was incredible intense.

"That's all it could take – just one tiny drop of blood. Imagine the scene it would cause. Our lives would be ruined. Our secret would be discovered. Either that or he'd have to kill every human in that restaurant so that no one would know."

Leah shivered.

"It would be an unnecessary and careless risk for our family to take. And we wouldn't want to disappoint Carlisle of course." Carlisle beamed at Rosalie with pride. Leah suddenly noticed a very human quality about him.

"Okay, I get it," Leah said dismissively. "I won't bring it up again."

Rosalie nodded solemnly. There was a silence, but not an awkward one.

"Ooh! Drum kit!" Alice exclaimed without warning. She jumped out of her seat and glided to the door. She spun round and beckoned Leah. "Come on! It's awesome. You haven't lived until you have seen this drum kit."

"I'll take your word for it." Leah followed her out of the room, accompanied by Rosalie.

"It's not that great," Rosalie staged whispered into Leah's ear. Leah smirked.

"Any non-believers of _The_ Drum Kit may not stand in its presence," Alice told them from the top of the stairs.

"Oh, is it _The_ Drum Kit, now is it?" Rosalie asked sceptically.

"Indeed 'tis."

Leah had thought the pixie vamp couldn't get any stranger…she was wrong.

Alice and Jasper's room was quite the opposite of Emmett and Rosalie's neat, pink-themed, romantic bedroom. Leah noticed the smell of incense burning as she entered her room, after untangling herself from the beads hanging in the doorway. Leah blushed and followed Alice and Rosalie into a separate room inside the bedroom.

But as Leah made her way across the bedroom, she noticed Alice had decorated the room in a quirky, original fashion, but had done so very artistically that it actually looked effective. The left wall was an enormous painting of New York City at night, which Alice had probably painted alone by hand. The opposite wall was mostly taken up by the over-sized, poster plastered bedhead. The other wall was covered in random bits and pieces found from who knows where. Objects stuck to the wall were the keys that had been yanked off a piano, strips of material from old clothes, a half completed needlework with a pair of scissors hanging off (which seemed a slight danger hazard), various sketches of outfits Alice had drawn and other random knick-knacks. The last wall was mostly just window, which naturally looked out onto the forest surrounding the Cullen mansion. She also spotted several candles scattered on tables around the room too, adding a certain hippy vibe to the place.

"Wow," was all Leah could say.

"You like it?" Alice asked her. "Yeah, I'm fairly proud of it myself."

"Just…. wow," Leah repeated herself, still in awe. "You did this all yourself? How long did it take you?"

"Umm… couple of days." Alice shrugged. "This was my decorating spree – the aftermath of my Zen phase. Before this, the only objects in the room were an armchair and a rock acting as a coffee table in the middle of the room."

"I see…" As strange as she was, there was certainly something charismatic about Alice. Like she was proud to be strange, and didn't give a shit about what anyone else thought. Leah thought that to be an esteemed quality.

"Tada!" Alice removed the sheet covering the drum kit and watched there faces eagerly. "What do you think?"

Of course, anything that Alice owned wasn't normal in the slightest way. The drums were psychedelic; they were rainbow with bright red metal binding it together. It looked like something out of the '60's.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Alice hopped over to the kit and started bashing the drums like crazy.

Rosalie sat down on a nearby couch and Leah joined her.

"They're pretty loud!" she screamed.

"HUH?" Alice pretended not to hear her and finished her rendition by slamming the crash symbol. She then giggled in excitement. "How cool are they?"

"I think I'm deaf," said Rosalie. "And that's something coming from a vampire."

Leah snickered. "Do you actually know how to play them or do you just, well, bash them?"

"I'm an expert, of course! Do you feel like something soft?"

"Uh, yeah!" Rosalie said hopefully.

"Sure thing. One swing beat coming up." She replaced her drumstick with a brush like beater. Then her limbs moved smoothly in a rhythmic, coordinated fashion. The sound just moulded into the background as the three of them chatted.

"So how's Jacob?" Rosalie asked Leah with a grin.

"I know only as well as you do," Leah challenged her.

"Whatever you say…" Rosalie glanced down at her unkempt nails, still grinning cheekily.

"Are you the only one with this annoying Jacob theory stuck in your twisted mind?"

"Nope," Alice answered. "I'm all for it. I can see the future, remember. Whoever bets against me is a fool. A fool! Just like my dorky brother."

"I'm guessing that's Edward," Leah supposed.

"You guessed right. If I was talking about Emmett I would have said my big brother."

"More like lazy," interjected Rosalie.

Leah shrugged. "That comes naturally with men."

"Men are pigs," stated Rosalie.

"Damn right they are."

"Hey! Not Jasper!" argued Alice.

Rosalie looked up and raised her eyebrow. "Alice, honey, wake up and smell the roses."

Alice frowned but then her expression returned to it's usual exuberant one.

Rosalie finished examining her nails and looked up at Leah. She scrutinised her face and then stared at her hair. Leah felt uncomfortable. "What?"

"What's up with your hair?"

"What about it?" Leah touched her head self-consciously.

"No offence, but it looks awful."

"Thanks a whole heap, leech."

"But I can give you a haircut sometime…if you want?"

"Uh sure…" Leah wasn't sure whether she trusted the blonde with a pair of scissors…actually with any sharp object.

Then Rosalie reached up and pulled something out of Leah's hair. "Oh wait. It's not as disgusting as I thought."

"And the compliment parade just keeps marching!" Leah raised her fist in the air.

"Why is there seaweed in your hair?"

"Oh…uh…" Leah blushed. "Well, Jake and I kind of went swimming before the sp- I mean, Nessie went missing."

Rosalie snorted, trying to contain her laughter. "Oh really? I believe the word you're searching for is skinny dipping…"

"It's not like that!" Leah protested.

"Oh, but isn't it?"

"No!"

But it was no use. Rosalie's mind was set.

There was a silence, in which Rosalie and Alice chuckled and Leah's cheeks turned scarlet under her olive skin.

"Are you ever going to give up on this?"

"Nope," said Rosalie.

"Never," replied Alice.

"Fine." Leah sighed. "But what I don't get, is why you are so keen on Jacob and me, if he's already imprinted on Renesmee."

Rosalie held the bridge of her nose. "Don't you see?"

"I don't think she does…" noted Alice still adding an elaborate fill to her swing beat.

"Renesmee is a part of our family, yes?"

"I gathered that much…"

"And if Renesmee were to form a relationship, this then may lead to marriage, which then will lead to Jacob becoming my nephew in law…" she stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Do you honestly think I want Jacob to be a part of my family?"

"Well, he spends most of his time here anyway…"

"But that would be nothing compared to if he were a Cullen relative. 24/7 Jacob Black! More than I can handle! Besides, I think Renesmee deserves better than that mutt anyway."

"Gee, thanks, leech," commented Leah sarcastically, suddenly quite angry at the blonde vampire.

"No…" Rosalie tried to recover. "I didn't mean… Look, when I call Jacob a mutt, it is derogatory, but I didn't mean you…" And Leah realised that was as close to an apology as Rosalie was going to get.

Leah sighed. "I know…it was just the way it sounded. By the way, I notice that you call her Renesmee, and not Nessie."

"She hates the name 'Nessie'!" exclaimed Rosalie. "Honestly, Edward and Bella have no clue. Would you like to be named after a sea monster?"

"I don't really think it would bother me that much…" _Renesmee_ was sounding more and more like a precious little brat to Leah everyday.

"Yeah, well it pisses her off, but she puts up with it." Leah felt like bursting out into a round of, 'Schnookums!' "Like I said, she tells me everything."

The rest of the conversation revolved around Alice's CD collection that took up the entire left wall of the room they were in. There must have been hundreds of different albums.

It wasn't too long before Esme called the family, well, more like Leah, down for dinner. Rosalie offered to drive her home after that.

"Thanks for the lift," Leah told her as she climbed out of Rosalie's BMW. Of course, she could only drop her off at the border of La Push and Forks, but Leah preferred that than phasing or walking all the way.

"No problem, mutt," Rosalie replied. Leah was about to shut the door when Rosalie yelled, "Wait! Hey, umm… would you like to go shopping sometime? That was what I was going to ask you before."

"Umm…" Leah couldn't see a reason to say no. "Well, I guess I need new clothes anyway…. Sure. Why not?"

Rosalie smiled. "I mean, when I heard about how all your favourite outfits were shredded because of me, since technically you wouldn't phase if it wasn't for my family being here, I knew I had to do _something_."

"Hey, being a girly wolf is starting to pay off huh?" Leah returned the smile.

"I guess so." They looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, see you," Leah told her as she climbed out of the car. "I mean see you, leech." Then Leah leaned down to her and whispered. "The elders might be watching."

"Oh I see…" Rosalie winked. "Good riddance, mutt!" she yelled.

"So long bloodsucker!" Leah yelled after her as she drove away, laughing all the while.

Rosalie's smile was infectious. It had etched itself in Leah's mind and it didn't leave her face as she walked the rest of the way home.

--

_Why do I always end up back here?_

Renesmee was staring up at her white ceiling yet again.

Her mind was overloading with thoughts, and her room was confining them. She needed to let her mind wander far and wide. She needed space.

The clock struck twelve and she saw him again. The moonlight from outside her window contrasted his dark silhouette. He was watching her again.

But this time she wasn't scared.

Her feet it the wooden floor boards of her room and she rushed over to her window.

Of course he was gone. He wanted to play hard to get, did he? Well she wouldn't stand for that.

_Edward? Edward! Are you there?_ She screamed in her mind. She waited a minute. No sign of her father. The coast was clear.

In one swift movement she jumped from her two-story window and onto the soft earth beneath her. Being a half-vampire paid off sometimes.

Then she spotted him again. He was standing in the trees. He saw her and he was out of sight in a second. She broke into a sprint. She followed his figure in the distance. Her curiosity levels were through the roof. She knew the saying about curiosity and the cat, but like a feline, she also had nine lives.

She found herself alone in an unfamiliar clearing of some sort, her energy drained out from her sprint. Being half-human had its drawbacks.

She stood in the middle and heard the sound of movement. She flicked her head around. The sound excited her. He was close by.

Then again from behind her; the same noise. She spun around gracefully to see his figure, obscured in the darkness of the trees' shadows. She walked towards him silently.

The tables had turned. The hunter was being hunted.

An idea occurred to her, to lure him in. She giggled in spite of herself and her childish ways.

"Nahuel, Nahuel" she called out, her voice flowing like a melody. "Oh, wherefore art thou Nahuel? Deny thy father and refuse thy name or if thou wilt not be sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Cullen."

An exotic voice whispered in her ear from behind her, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to rise. "Shall I hear more? Or shall I speak at this?"

She turned around slowly. She knew he wouldn't leave her sight this time.

And there he was.

He was one hundred times more stunning than Renesmee could remember. His dark, olive skin shone brightly under the moonlight. His stare was so intense, she felt as though his warm teak-coloured eyes penetrated her skin. A tender expression spread across his face and Renesmee wanted nothing more than to grab hold of him and kiss him like she'd never kissed anyone before. But she didn't.

She instead entwined her long fingers with his and returned his gaze.

"_Renesmee_." The letters of her name rolled smoothly of his tongue. He said her name like it was the most beautiful word of the English language.

"It's been so long," Renesmee uttered breathily.

"Too long," he replied, a slight South-American accent soaking his tone. She felt his thumb rub her soft hand. She sighed audibly. "How long have you known? That it was I?"

Renesmee considered. "Since I recognised you." She grinned.

"Oh, of course." He looked down at the ground and glanced up at her again, looking troubled. "I'm terribly sorry that I frightened you. I was…afraid as well. If your family saw me…well…they may not accept my presence as easily as last time."

"I don't care what they think," Renesmee told him stubbornly.

"You should," he told her sincerely.

She ignored his remark and ran a hand through his shoulder length, dark brown, wavy hair. "What happened to your braid?"

"I had to cut it. I would have looked ridiculous on the boat, being a man with long, braided hair like a girl. No offence to my culture intended."

"Boat?" she asked, leaving her hand to rest around his neck.

"That's how I came here," he explained with a gulp. She felt him quiver under her touch. "I, uh… well I guess I'm a sailor now. I found a job as a fisherman, when I heard it was to dock at Seattle, America. I couldn't miss the opportunity to see you again."

"A sailor?" Renesmee ran her hand down his chest and inside his shirt. "I suppose that does sound more attractive than a fishermen."

He chuckled lightly. "I suppose."

Nahuel's hand shook as he brush a lock of hair away from Renesmee's face. "You grew up to be _so_ beautiful."

Renesmee swore her heart skipped a beat. "You're too sweet," she replied, her cheeks growing hot.

Nahuel smiled but then, stared at her seriously. "No, I'm just honest."

Renesmee drew her other hand away from his and wrapped both her arms around his neck. Nahuel slowly edged his smooth, dark hands around her waist and she moved, almost stumbled, closer to him. Their lips were an inch apart. Then there was that ideal moment, almost more amazing than the kiss itself, that single everlasting moment of hesitation.

Then she moved her face around to his ear and whispered, "Meet me here tomorrow night to see what happens next."

She swore she heard him moan her name softly, before she unwillingly freed herself from his grip and dashed away, into the night.

--

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it?**

**Was it too long? I may have dragged the conversations on too long...Did I? Did everything sound right? Did anything happen that caused you to go, "What the hell? That doesn't make sense!" Did you love it? Hate it? (I hope not)**

**You know I love constructive critisism! I always want to know your opinion. I'll try my best to fit in your ideas, so tell me what they are. **

**Here are some things to think about:**

**- Is Nahuel georrrrgeous!? Or is he a total creep?**

**- Who do the thoughts at the beggining belong to? **

**Hmmm...**

**Submit a review and I'll reply as I always do. Thankyou for reading!**

**P.S. Next chapter will convey Jacob in a better light, I swear.**


	6. The Unsinkable Ship and the Lonely Beach

**Author's Note: ****For all the Jacob/Leah fans out there…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight _or_ Titanic. (You'll see!)**

* * *

--

"Tag! You're It!" Anna Young shrieked in Jacob's ear after leaving a blossoming, bruising handprint on his arm, which faded as soon as it appeared. She was one feisty birthday girl.

Hiding behind a tree in Claire's backyard, he had thought, was perhaps so obvious that he would have easily gone about unnoticed; camouflage was a given. Jacob guessed his hiding spot wasn't so clever after all, since apparently he was now 'It'.

"Ready or not here I come!" He felt really old when he couldn't remember whether that term applied to Forty-Four homes or Hide and Go Seek. Now that childhood, those simple, carefree times, had past they all just moulded into one pointless, energy-draining game. Although, maybe there had been an underlying point or value of some sort to those games. What was that word again? Something starting with F…. Ah, yes. That's right. Fun. But little longhaired, smiling, enthusiastic Jacob was a ghost of the past. He was all grown up now. There was no room for fun anymore, what with all the imprints, wolf packs, weddings, vampires and so on. Fun was about priority one hundred and two on the list, falling somewhere between his long-lost education and his hopes and dreams. Insignificant really.

Pop! He lifted his foot up and saw the remanence of a pink balloon lying on the grass, the words 'Happy Six Birthday' crumpled and distorted. Oops. Anna was going to kill him. And to think he feared the Volturi…Nothing compared to Anna Young, Claire's little sister. She could easily take on the entire Volturi plus the guard, on a good day. Anna Young was not too be messed with. He imagined Leah was a lot like her as a little girl.

Leah.

Her name caused fresh droplets of guilt-stricken sweat to form on his brow. However callous she could be at times, she hadn't deserved to be used and disposed of like a dirty cloth, just as he had done with her a week ago. Ignoring his daily phone calls had only confirmed just how deeply wound her grudge against him remained. He hadn't even met amends with her brother yet either, whose enthusiasm he had crushed like a paper cup, which probably just intensified her fury; Seth being the only boy in his pack Leah didn't despise.

Jacob felt disgusted with himself, about how he had acted, trapped in a state beyond infatuation with beloved, supposedly lost Nessie. Had that really been him? Was that what he had become? He knew he was super-human, but at the thought of losing Nessie he had turned into some kind of monster. As much as he hated to admit it, Leah had been right before; he was just a love-zombie, just like the rest of them.

So maybe, in hindsight, it was easy to reflect on the past and regret. But what if he had known that Nessie, at that very moment, was in grave danger? Would his instincts have overruled his mind, even his heart? Chances were, he wouldn't have acted any differently than he had the last time. He would do whatever possible to assure she was safe, even if it meant trampling on friends and family in the process. He sickened himself to the core.

Neither of the Clearwater's had made an appearance at the littlie birthday party yet. It was mostly the usual gang there – Emily of course, Quil obviously and various members of the two wolf packs – Embry, Collin, Brady, Paul but no Jared or Sam.

He caught a flash of blue shirt from behind the garden shed. It was Davy Hoh, a shy Quileute kid. Jacob needed a break and he promoted Davy to the new owner of the title 'It'. Davy had responded with, "You suck," then booted Jacob in the shins before bolting away.

Grumbling about violent first-graders, Jacob made his way back to the crowded patio, where the adults of the party gang were situated, mostly mothers. He walked over to Quil, who was working the grill. A frilly, pink party hat sat lop-sided on his shortly cropped hair. He unabashedly whistled along to _Spice Girl's Greatest Hits _as he flipped over another burger. Paul was nearby, slouching on his backside yetting again, too lazy to contribute anything to the birthday preparations. Quil broke out into song at the chorus, "Stop right there! Thankyou very much!" He thrust a hand against Jacob's chest and crooned to him. "I need somebody with a human touch!" He then attempted to do the disco jive with his spatula. Jacob groaned and gave Quil a well-needed slap over the head.

"Nice one, Jake," Paul commented.

"Hey!" Quil ruffled his short hair. "What did you do that for?"

"Why do you think?" Jacob took a seat on an outdoor chair next to the lump that is Paul, shaking his head in half amusement half shame.

He noticed Paul was an imprint short. "Where's my nerdy sister today?" He referred to Rachel.

Paul grunted and shrugged in a manner that reminded Jacob of a troll. God knows what Rachel saw in him. Poor girl had to live with the oaf. "Said she wasn't feeling well, stomach cramps or something. Painters are probably in."

Quil laughed moronically and returned to flipping patties, still humming along to _Stop_.

"Must we listen to this?" Jacob pointed to the booming, pink stereo on the food table. "Claire and her friends aren't even listening to it."

"Man…who's the party pooper, huh?"

"Speaking of pooper, I'm off to the can," announced Paul before heading in the back door. Charming.

"Besides, I'm kind of getting hooked on the _Spice Girls_," admitted Quil. "What with Claire's new phase. She plays it non-stop. But I don't care. It makes her happy, so that's what counts."

Jacob almost made a retching noise.

Quil was a perfect example of an imprint casualty; after all, Jacob did decipher the whole concept as a disease rather than a supposed cure. Inexplicable, embarrassing behaviour, heart-shaped eyes, a permanent goofy expression plastered across his face…the symptoms were all too obvious.

As Quil began to sing along to the next track, _Wannabe_, Jacob threw him a threatening glance. "Okay, okay, I'm turning it off," Quil turned down the knob on the stereo. "What's up with you today, anyway, Mr grumpy pants?"

"You know, you don't have to talk to me like a five-year old, Quil." Jacob raised his eyebrow.

"Oh right, sorry," Quil apologised sheepishly. "Sometimes I just forget, you know? Cause of…"

"Cwaire bear?" Jacob offered, his lips pouted.

"Shut up!" Quil playfully punched him in the arm. "No, seriously. What's up with you, man?"

But before Jacob could muster a plausible answer, the Clearwaters arrived and Seth attacked him with a clumsy, bear hug.

"Hey Jacob!" he exclaimed from over Jacob's shoulder.

"Seth…um hey…" Jacob was slightly bamboozled. He rigidly patted him on the back. Seth finally let go and faced Jacob with his usual vibrant face. Jacob noticed his sister standing behind with her arms folded. She seemed to find a spot on the floorboards quite fascinating. He decided he might as well reconcile with one of the siblings.

"Hey, listen Seth…" He placed his hand on Seth's shoulder. "I'm really sorry about the stuff I said. I acted like a total jerk." He glanced over at Leah, whose gaze whipped back to the ground as soon as it had met his.

Seth waved the apology off. "Don't worry about it, man," he told him, all easy breezy. "Emotions were high, Nessie was missing…it's all good." He gestured him a dorky thumbs-up and grinned.

"Uh…you sure?"

"Jake, it's fine, Okay? Seriously, don't worry!"

"But that doesn't make how I acted okay. I mean, its not your fault Nessie went missing. And you guys were doing the best you could to find her, and I treated you guys like you meant nothing, which so isn't true. " Jacob consciously glanced over at Leah when he said this. "Besides, I wouldn't even be an Alpha if I had no pack."

Seth beamed at him. "You're the _best_ Alpha, Jake!" Leah snorted and rolled her eyes, obviously not impressed, as she plonked herself down on the outdoor couch on the other side of the patio.

The rest of the afternoon unfolded in the structure of a typical six-year-old birthday party. Once Collin and Brady arrived back to the garden with the rest of the kids, the cake was cut, a bunch of party games were played and a group of six-year-old girls played 'Stacks' on top of Quil. Nothing too out of the regular.

Jacob was quite oblivious to all the mayhem that was happening around him, since his mind was pre-occupied with a certain Clearwater, but not Seth.

As he stared at her all the chaos around him seemed to morph into a distant blur of colour and sound. Leah spent the whole time sitting by herself, gazing into the distance, her thoughts miles away. The look in her deep, brown eyes was so difficult to read, just like her. Leah had always been a mystery to Jacob. A mystery to solve. And when he saw, no, when he _felt_ that captivating look in her eyes, he thought that maybe, just maybe, it was possible that he could grow into something other than the monster that he was…

"Geez, just get it over with already," Quil practically ordered him.

"What?" Jacob broke out of his trance.

"Go over and talk to her, already!" Quil took a swig of his soda and sat down at the table alongside Jacob and Paul, who had returned from 'the can'. The rest of the pack was pre-occupied, demolishing the food table.

"What…I don't know who you mean," Jacob lied.

"Uh, it doesn't take a _moron_ to work out that you've been staring at her, like, the entire time."

"Luckily for you…" Jacob's pun whooshed over the top of Quil's party hat. "Besides, who was the one who saved you from being crushed to death by six-year-olds? Huh?"

"That's not the point… But seriously, what's up with Leah today anyway? She seems more mopey than usual."

"Probably still sulking over Sam or babies or some crap," Paul answered him blatantly, as if he wasn't tearing new holes in the shards of Leah's already broken existence.

Jacob saw Leah's frame tense up at Paul's words. "Uh, Paul..."

"Well, I know one thing…the painters can't be in, that's for sure!" Quil exclaimed lamely at a-little-too-loud volume.

At his asinine remark, Leah suddenly sprang to life. She violently catapulted her plate to the ground which shattered it into hundreds of pieces and screamed at Quil, "What would you know you fucking, moronic cradle robber!" She made the whole porch quake as she stormed down the back steps and out of sight. Claire's mother appeared in the doorway with a tray of candy and gasped in horror. "My lord!" she exclaimed. "What language!" Several children stood motionless in shock as they watched Leah stride out of the back garden; one child even burst into tears.

Emily rushed out of the kitchen wearing pink, rubber gloves. "Leah!" Suds flew off the tips of her fingers as she beckoned Leah to stay.

"I think she heard you," Jacob told Quil who looked slight scared yet slightly amused.

"What a shame…" Paul said sarcastically and guzzled the rest of his drink down. "Stupid bitch doesn't know how to control herself. Maybe you should stick a muzzle on her Jake!" Then he chortled.

Jacob found a moment where Quil was pre-occupied by a swarm of little girls and crept away from the birthday celebrations to follow Leah, an unwise move. Only an idiot like Jacob would set himself such a suicide mission. Facing Leah Clearwater after a temper tantrum was like a death sentence. He deserved a Nobel Prize.

The side gate was still teetering back and forth after Leah had whipped her way through it like a tornado.

Jacob spotted her figure in the distance, sprinting up towards the cliffs, her blue dress fluttering in the wind behind her. He arrived at the top to find her assembled on a large boulder that jutted out on the edge of the cliff. She gazed out at the wild seas that lay beneath the pearly grey skies. The icy wind whipped his face as he made his way closer to the edge and sat next to her.

"Fuck off," she greeted him.

"And it's a pleasure to see you too, Leah." Leah's glare was like thunder.

"I said _Fuck off_."

"Sorry, no can do." He grinned extra smugly.

Leah groaned. "Ugh! What is it about you men?"

"You mean that we _don't_ throw ballistic fits at a six-year-old's birthday parties?"

"Not what I was thinking…Hmm…what's the phrase I'm searching for…" She stood up in front of him and flailed her arms about, inches away from the edge of the cliff. "That you're so fucking insensitive!"

Jacob retorted calmly, "Well, if I'm so fucking insensitive, I wouldn't have bothered to come up here and apologise to you, would I?"

"Oh well, then that changes everything!" she exclaimed sarcastically but bordering on hysterics. "Congratulations! What do you want? A medal?" Leah collapsed next to him on the rock again. Jacob sensed the worst of the attack was over.

"Sure, a medal would be sweet." He smiled at her, but she forced another glare at him. "So, here it goes, my apology that is…I'm sorry for being a jerk before, with the whole Renesmee thing... well you heard what I said to your brother. I really mean it. So, am I forgiven?" His apology sounded lame to his own ears so who knows what Leah made of it.

"Hmm…only if you grovel... _and_ you let me slip a little something into the hybrid's daily dose of animal blood." Her death-stare transformed easily to a mischievous grin.

"Sure, sure," Jacob told her, snorting at her absurdity. "Whatever puts your deranged mind at ease, Leah."

"Hey! I don't see any grovelling!"

"Pfft! I'm not grovelling!"

"Oh, but I think you are…" Leah stared at him expectantly, with her arms folded. "Do it! Or I'll…"

"You'll what?" Jacob grinned, challenging her.

"It shouldn't be too hard for me to, say…accidentally 'nudge' you, causing you to stumble off the edge of this cliff on which you are so precariously perched…" His hand was flat against the rock and she casually brushed it with her fingertips as she edged closer to him. The piece of contact only encouraged him.

"Not if I beat you to it!" He lunged forward in an attempt to pick her up but Leah was too quick. She clutched each of his arms and used all the strength within her to force him away from her. She was awkwardly pressed up against the sloping rock, Jacob's massive build towering over hers. He bit his lip and his muscles bulged out of strain as he pushed harder against her tight grip. Memories flooded back from their last visit to First Beach. Leah had forgotten how good it felt to be so close to him. To smell his fresh, woody scent so clearly, to feel the heat of his body.

As she was about to give in to his aggravatingly endless supply of man-strength she told him, "You'll have to catch me first!"

As smoothly as a feline, she slipped from under Jacob's arms and he almost face planted into the rock. She reached the very edge of the tremulous cliff. Pieces of earth crumbled away from the earth near her bare feet and she watched them plummet through the air until she heard them distantly plunk into the violent, crashing waves thousands of metres below her.

She couldn't even remember the last time she'd gone cliff diving. Years ago. She missed it. The adrenaline, the gut-wrenching sensation of free-fall, that feeling of exultation… _There was no time like the present,_ she thought to herself.

She took one last glance over her shoulder and winked at the stunned Jacob behind her. Jacob shook his head in half-disbelief, half-amusement at what she was about to do. "You're crazy!" He yelled over the roaring of the gale.

That was her signal.

In one leap of faith, she fearlessly flung herself off the edge and lunged herself into the endlessly vast space in front of her. She acrobatically performed a somersault in mid-air before spirally headfirst, down to the icy depths below her. She outstretched her arms and let the thrilling sensation blow away her thoughts like leaves in the wind. She fell for so long that she felt as though she wasn't even moving. She soared through the atmosphere like an eagle; she wasn't falling, she was flying. She let out one last scream of exhilaration from her chest before she finally sliced through the surface of the water.

She plunged so deeply into the ocean's depths that she swore her feet hit the ocean floor. However, she could see the surface not ten feet above her head. Her body ached as she lugged her heavy limbs upwards under the freezing water.

Reaching the surface she exploded out of the water, panting madly. She whipped her head around and trod water. No Jacob in sight. Either he had given up, or hadn't caught up with her yet. The second option sounded more like Jacob's style.

Brilliant. She was winning.

With all her might, she swam to the shore like her life depended on it – more realistically, her self-dignity did. She wasn't going to lose to Jacob Black again. Not this time.

She shot through the water like a speedboat, the waves crashing over her head behind her. She felt the waves shrink, smaller and smaller. Finally her feet touched the sand and she waded through the surf.

Except her self-esteem was sucked away with the tide. Jacob stood shirtless and dripping with seawater before her on the sand looking more full of himself than she had ever seen him.

"Have a nice swim?" he asked her before she was knocked off her feet by an unexpectedly forceful wave, just to complete her embarrassment. She picked herself up, gracelessly waded through the water and sprinted towards him at full speed, just as she had done so during their last swim. She felt a ripple of déjà vu wash over her.

This time, however, he was ready for her attack. She sprang into the air and pounced onto him, but instead of collapsing under her weight, he caught her in a bride-and-groom-like position. Leah stared up at him, her mouth stupidly hanging open in surprise. His face lit up with his classic Jacob smile as he looked down at her. "Well, hi there," he greeted her, flicking his messy hair out of his eyes. She suddenly became aware of his arms supporting her. He was so warm, despite the icy liquid dripping off him. She swore she saw steam rising from his skin. She felt a strange, sudden urge to snuggle into him.

Leah was completely lost for words. She wanted to insult him, but her mind was blank. What was happening to her?

"Hi," was all she could say, although she more breathed it rather than said it. Jacob gently lowered her to the ground.

Now that she wasn't so intimately pressed up against him different ideas of verbal abuse formed in her mind.

"You're totally crazy, by the way… if you didn't catch that before," Jacob beat her to the punch. He collapsed to the ground, obviously exhausted from the wild surf, just as she was.

"Speak for yourself," Leah replied, joining him on the pebbly sand. "You're the one that jumped in after me!"

Jacob turned to face her. "You jump, I jump, remember?" He smiled his signature smile again, the one that made Leah's hairs stand on end. Her train of thought was lost for a moment, only a moment.

Leah's eyes widened in fake fury. "Oh my god…if you _ever_ repeat a quote from that pathetic 'romance' movie _ever_ again, I swear I will, like, gouge your eyeballs out!"

"Not a fan of the old Titanic, eh?"

"And you are?"

"I like that movie..." Jacob's cheeks flushed pink.

Leah was in shock. "Oh my God! I don't believe what I'm hearing!" Leah laughed at him. "Jacob Black's all time fave movie is not actually the said Die Hard, but the Leo DiCaprio hit, Titanic!" She snorted in a very unladylike way and burst out laughing.

"It's not my 'all-time-fave'…" he protested. But even Jacob couldn't help laughing at himself too. Leah liked that about Jacob – most guys were terrified to mock themselves, scared that their over-sized, egocentric heads would shrink. But like Leah had realised before, Jacob was different from other guys, no matter how many times contradicted herself, she always came to that same conclusion.

"Sure, sure," Leah said, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. "Whatever you say… Besides, I know the real reason you jumped in after me. I know how you hate being outdone."

Jacob stopped laughing. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't like to lose, do you Jakey?" she smiled playfully.

"Speak for yourself!" he retorted. "Little Miss Flinging Yourself Off A Cliff to impress me."

"You wish!"

"Don't try to deny it, Leah."

Leah shook her head, as if the idea was totally absurd. "And why would I want to impress you?"

"Well," Jacob considered, shrugging. "I don't know. My irresistible, boyish charms?" He winked at her.

She knew the gesture was playful, so why could she feel her cheeks rise in temperature. Her hormones were out of control. _He's just kidding, Leah. Get a grip on yourself, girl! _

"No, Jacob," she managed to throw back at him. "You're the show-off, remember?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he admitted, still smiling away. "It's just the way I am."

They sat there, dripping in the wet sand together for who knows how long, and talked on the lonely beach. Twilight fell and the ocean's icy depths turned to blackwater. Leah found herself shivering so much that her teeth chattered, affecting her speech. Even for a werewolf, the cold was almost unbearable.

"Y-y-yeah," Leah replied to Jacob's statement.

"Whoa, Leah! You look like you're about to freeze!"

"I g-guess the cold affects f-females more than m-males, werewolf or not." She grimaced. "S-stupid m-men." Jacob laughed.

"Even when you're about to catch hypothermia, you're still insulting the opposite sex… Classic Leah…" Jacob mused. "We're not as bad as you think, you know."

"_You're_ not." The words tumbled out of her unexpectedly. "I mean…" her sentence trailed off and she moved her gaze to the ocean, away from Jacob's Did-she-just-say-what-I-thought-she-said grin, because that coming from Leah that was like an 'I love you'.

Leah wrapped her arms around her legs and shivered. She envied Jacob who sat there as comfortable as he would be on a summer's day. She could almost feel the heat radiating off him.

"Come on, Leah." Jacob held out an arm, as if he was reading her mind.

"I don't g-get what you m-mean…"

Without bothering to argue, Jacob slid his arm over her back and pulled her closer to him. His fingertips brushing her shoulder blade made Leah's heart pump rapidly in her chest. He tightened his grip and she hesitantly leaned into his chest. Her cheek grazed his shoulder and the sensation was like drinking warm honey and milk.

"N-n-no, J-j-jake.."

"It's okay," Jacob told her softly. She swallowed nervously and leaned so far back towards him that she was practically sitting on his lap. He wrapped both his arms around hers so it was like a backwards embrace. He whispered in her ear, "Warmer now?"

Leah couldn't speak. She had forgotten how to. She had forgotten everything, except how incredible it felt to be held, not just by anyone, by Jacob. She just nodded and closed her eyes, not daring to open them in that off chance that she could awaken from this bizarre, blissful, dreamlike experience. She sighed audibly.

For Jacob, every movement was like treading across a minefield. One wrong move and he had crossed that invisible line between innocence and impurity. Were his actions wrong? He felt like every touch against her soft skin screamed betrayal. But he couldn't help himself. He was simply doing her a favour, right? He was sharing his bodily warmth with her. Where was the harm in that? There was certainly nothing wrong with sharing. He let his mind rest on that resolution and concentrated on slowly running his fingertips along the contours of her arms, matching the rhythmic sound of the waves crashing on the shore.

"Leah?" he asked her in a rare, gentle voice.

"Mm?" she replied, her eyelids still shut.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Anything…"

"'Never let go'," he quoted Jack Dawson.

"Shut up," she told him.

But truthfully, she never wanted to.

--

* * *

**A/N: **

**Did you like this chapter? No Nessie, but maybe that's a good thing? You tell me… Reader questions for this chapter:**

**- Who likes the movie Titanic? (Personally I half-love it half-hate it. Odd, I know.)**

**- Who thinks Quil is OOC? (Sorry, but I needed Leah to make a dramatic exit somehow.)**

**- Who is like "Jacob, just realise you're in love with Leah already!"? (Sorry, but it's going to take a little while longer for that to happen, but it will happen.)**

**Thanks for reading and weiver esaelp! (Haha, I'm sending you subconscious messages!)**

**P.S. My pen name is now permanently "Violet Eliot" just so you know.**


	7. The Secrets Lurking in Lake Mary Sue

_Okay, so I'm really starting to think I should just...hmm, how should I put this....GET OVER HIM._

_Easier said than done, I know. But honestly, I must be out of my mind. Me and _HIM._ It's crazy. It's stupid. Totally screwed up. Absurd. Ridiculous. It's...unheard of. It's probably, like, breaking a dozen laws of nature or something! And he already has _her. _What is wrong with me? _

_I always knew I was different, but seriously! What am I thinking?__ No one would ever speak to me again if I let this cat out of the bag. Not even my family. Maybe I should just go and yank a paper bag over my head, cut out some eye holes and go and live in a cave for the rest of my life. That way I would never have to see him again and no one would get hurt. _

_No. That wouldn't work. Cause then I'd never see him again. I'd take the jealousy and the pain any day in exchange to see his face._

_But man, this really bites._

* * *

In a week's time she returned to the same place. Though, her own severe disillusionment deflated her surging emotions when she arrived at the familiar secluded forest clearing, only to find his absence.

Renesmee was startled when it dawned on her how drastically a location could change to how it once appeared, to how it once felt. The electric vibe that had pulsed through the atmosphere that night had evaporated and disappeared. The dark violet and indigo shades of night had been torched by the light of day. The shy sun of Forks was positively beaming, igniting the vivid, green surroundings. A hundred different scampering, scuttling and rustling sounds filled the pleasantly mild air as the unique, bronze-haired, pale-skinned girl sited by a tranquil pond, ruffled the pages of her novel absent-mindedly.

Luckily for her, Emmett was today's guardian. Only Uncle Emmett would allow the grounded teenager that was Renesmee Cullen to frolic about in the forest while her father was 'on business', you could say. She supposed Edward faced limited options in terms of carers. He, Carlisle and Jasper were partaking in one of their numerous hunting trips and Rosalie, Alice and her mother were on an expedition of their own; just as violent, especially when trapped in a frenzy during last season's sales, but not as bloody. Shopping was a reasonably enjoyable pastime, but Renesmee's recently discovered hobby easily trumped the shallow pleasure of browsing for summer dresses. Although, the word 'hobby' hardly applied to her seriously unhinged infatuation.

Unfortunately, she had fallen a victim to the commonly used punishment of grounding. She reminded herself of a reckless, mindless teen from one of those pathetic highschool dramas. Since when was Renesmee Cullen ever grounded? Well, maybe since she started sneaking out to the woods to meet strange, foreign boys in the dead of the night. Although, she stamped her second attempt as an epic fail. Not five metres from her bedroom window had she collided with an unimpressed, crossed-armed Bella. Of course she had received a week's grounding plus a speech from her parents; her first behavioural lecture since the time she had attacked, killed and devoured Grandpa Charlie's pet iguana when she was three. It hadn't exactly tasted too delicious either.

But her parents' scolding was _not_ the conversation that had remained in her thoughts and slightly disturbed her throughout the week…

--

"Mom!" The word ejected itself out of her mouth automatically. "_Bella_," she corrected herself. "I'm in perfect health. My assurances are sincere."

It was the morning after her forest expedition and her mother fussed over her like a…well, like a mother that she was. A seventeen-year-old speaking in such a maternal tone was an oddity; kind of like a vampire wearing fake tan.

"I'm so worried about you!" her mother cried, stroking her daughter's forehead with her icicle-like fingers. Renesmee wondered how many mothers around the world were using those exact words at that very moment. Probably millions.

"Well, don't be," she reassured her for the thousandth time sitting up in her bed. "Look. Not a scratch on me. I'm totally fine!"

"Shh…" Bella fluffed her pillows and gently forced her daughter to collapse onto her back again. "Just try and stay horizontal, at least. You need to rest. And you might want to get comfortable, anyway. Since, I kind of need to talk to you about certain… issues."

Renesmee sensed the moment she had been dreading approaching her. It was the morning after her unsuccessful, yet fortunate hike through the woods and her secret meeting with a certain someone... Yesterday, she had been conscious for hardly five minutes before blacking out again and eventually waking at midnight. That morning was her mother's first of many opportunities to perform her dreaded 'protective parent' speech. Marvellous.

"Where's Edward?" Distractions were Renesmee's forte.

"Carlisle's." But Bella wasn't so easily distracted when she was determined to know particulars. "Now, Nessie, you need to tell me something."

Renesmee grew anxious. "And what's the something you want me to tell?"

How could her mother have known? Had she been watching her? The entire time? What was Bella's attitude towards her weird infatuation? Perhaps Bella could empathise with Renesmee and her bizarre affiliation with her mysterious admirer; like mother, like daughter.

"Edward noticed something very unusual about your thoughts yesterday." Renesmee gulped. Her secret had been discovered. She braced herself for the worst.

"Unusual?" Renesmee asked, her voice rising in pitch.

"He sought advice from Carlisle about it, but psychology isn't his strongest point. He couldn't respond with a precise answer."

"Oh…" Bella's jewel-like eyes almost sparkled in a humanly way as they followed the intricate patterns of Renesmee's quilt. Her expression was contemplative.

"There was a moment where, your mind became…blank, sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"It's difficult to describe, since Edward's explanation was hardly easy to understand in the first place." She hesitated. "He said…he said it was as if your thoughts became…almost blank or… or invisible or something, I don't know... Only for a moment. Except it kept happening. At certain moments your mind, your train of thought would just... dissapear. His words, not mine."

Definitely not what Renesmee had expected to hear, there was no need to force the tone of surprise in her voice when she spoke. "My thoughts? Dissapear? That's really… strange…"

Bella nodded and shrugged.

"Carlisle hypothesised that your ability to reveal your thoughts might also function the opposite way, in that you can hide your thoughts when you need to as well, causing them to appear invisible."

Renesmee considered for a second, returning Bella's intense stare with a thoughtful gaze of her own. "I don't understand."

"Honestly, neither do I," Bella admitted, a half-smiling and forcing a nervous laugh. "It's all pretty confusing. Carlisle and Jasper plan to investigate the whole thing. But I guess their resources are pretty limited. There's not exactly a _Wikipedia_ for vampires, is there?"

Renesmee forced a faint laugh and rolled over to her left side, facing away from her mother.

"_Are_ you hiding something, Nessie?" Her mother's voice echoed from behind her. "From me? Or Edward? Not just private thoughts, but a particular, I don't know...a secret of some sort? Okay, so I know that was a stupid question because if you were, you wouldn't exactly respond to this question with open arms but…"

"No," Renesmee answered a little too quickly. "I have nothing to hide."

"Nessie..."Bella wasn't convinced. She sighed. "Well...you should know that secrets aren't all they're cracked up to be."

Renesmee squeezed her eyes shut but failed to block out her mother's words.

"Keeping a secret is like locking a wild animal inside you. The longer you keep it locked up, the more it tears you up from the inside out. I should know."

--

…remembering her mother's compassionate face caused Renesmee to wonder why she had resisted the urge to press her hand against Bella's cheek and reveal everything. Heart-felt conversations with her mother were a rarity. She should have embraced the prospect. But she didn't. The first idea that completely baffled Renesmee was how she was subconsciously hiding her thoughts. How could she use her powers in reverse without even knowing? Was she unintentionally doing this by nature? The second notion Renesmee didn't understand was why she was so intent on keeping Nahuel a complete secret. Maybe Bella was right. The thrill of knowing something that nobody else did was unbelievable. She felt like she was leading a double-life. By day she was sweet, angelic Nessie, but by night she was wild, impulsive, reckless Renesmee, the kind of girl who climbed out of their bedroom window to kiss boys. Not just boys. Not just any boy. _Nahuel._

Aloud, Renesmee heaved a heart-felt, wistful sigh and resembled a childish, smitten schoolgirl.

An attempt was made to divert her attention towards the intricate plot of her mystery novel. But as her eyes skimmed the pages, her mind yearned to wander the forest, to search for her living obsession. She knew she was completely lost by the end of the first page when she read a sentence saying, 'Richard Brashares died of septicaemia,' and realised she had no idea who this character was. She gave up on the convoluted story, slammed her book shut and leant back into the long grass, using the palms of her hands to hoist herself up. A light breeze tousled the ringlets around her face. Her favourite smell of blossoming springtime, instead of enlightening her, lulled her into a depressing state of boredom.

The miniature lake in front of her appeared so perfectly still that it was annoying. She knew there were dark, disgusting vulgarities lurking in its bed, but on the surface it appeared nauseatingly beautiful and flawless. It only needed someone to stir it up, to reveal its dark secrets…

Renesmee sighed again. Comparing herself to a pond was apparently not beneath her these days.

She crawled towards the edge of the pond on her hands and knees and glanced at her reflection in the smooth texture of the water. She lifted her hand and penetrated the surface of the water with her slender finger. A ripple of satisfaction passed through her just as the ripples in the pond defected the water's beauty. The ripples quivered and slowly faded away. The water returned to its original condition of serenity and she was faced with her own flawless reflection again. Her beauty was misleading; it made others believe she was as sweet as she appeared. How very wrong they were.

As the last wave settled itself she imagined _his_ reflection in the water beside her, his warm-teak coloured eyes gleaming back at her. She imagined his lips forming into that smile, the same evocative smile that she saw behind her eyelids every time she closed her eyes.

"Renesmee," she heard a voice trickle into her ear and felt a hand clasp her shoulder. In one quick motion, Renesmee belted out a scream of fright and fell into the pond, a pair of arms enclosing her all the while.

Hitting the water's surface was like several hands slapping her body. She lingered under the murky, surprisingly deep water for a moment, and eventually submerged. Above the water, she realised she wasn't the only pond's inhabitant.

She breathed out in relief and then her euphoria kicked in. "Nahuel!"

He waded over to her, also completely drenched in pond water, which, to Renesmee's delight, caused his white shirt to cling to his lean, yet muscly chest. "Renesmee, I'm so sorry!" He panted and placed his hand on her shoulder soothingly. "I didn't mean to scare you like that…again." Water droplets crystallised themselves in the strands of hair that dangled in front of his warm, chestnut eyes. He flicked his hair out of his face and threw her a charismatic yet somewhat shy smile, his teeth contrasted brilliantly with his delectably olive skin. She swam towards him until their faces were inches apart, so that she could feel his warm breath on her face. "I _tried _to do the opposite today; be a gentleman…I even brought you flowers." He splashed pond water on her face as he withdrew a bouquet of drooping white roses from under the water. "You probably don't want them anymore, though..."

Overwhelmed, she clasped his hands with hers and brought the roses close to her face, inhaling their scent deeply. Her long, wet eyelashes dusted her cheeks as she closed her eyes to purely savour the short-lived moments of his company. "They're incomparable to any other flower," she said sincerely, now staring up at him intently again. "White roses are my favourite. How did you know?"

"I didn't," Nahuel told her honestly, smiling sheepishly. "Are they really? Your favourite?"

"Well…" Renesmee shrugged and she let the flowers fall from her hands. The roses smoothly drifted on the water. "They are now." With hesitant movement, she slowly glided her hands around the back of his neck, bringing him closer. Under the water, she could feel their bodies fumble to make contact. Her chest was ever so slightly pressed up against his. His hand lightly grazed the skin on her arm and she gasped. He raised his eyebrows and gulped. Their eyes, different colours as they were, in the span less than one second, glistened with the same unambiguous, almost tangible, sparkle of fear. They were scared, not of one another, but of the fact that neither had ever felt so intimately close to anybody in the world before, especially in such an unbelievably small amount of time. That moment, being only their second true encounter, was magnified and enriched by a unique sensation of heightened intensity that Renesmee had never felt before in her short life.

A hundred and fifty years Nahuel had been on the earth, dwelling in his lonely, confusing, tiresome existence. But at that moment, and only then, had something sparked somewhere deep inside him, and despite what he was, he finally felt _alive_. When he stared into her eyes, he looked upon a mirror of his soul. He had finally found her.

Renesmee hadn't realised how it had happened, but she was suddenly kissing him, pure and true. With her eyes closed, her soft lips grazed, moved and moulded with his in a way that felt so pleasurably unfamiliar to her innocent heart. _So this is what it's like, _she thought to herself, realising how greatly she had underestimated the common act of affection. She felt Nahuel's dripping arms latch around her waist tightly, binding them closer and in response she entwined her fingers amongst locks of his wet hair at the back of his neck. It was like learning a new language. A flame of passion ignited inside her, despite the wetness of the kiss, and exploded into blazing desire-tinted fireworks through her every move; her every vulnerable, raw piece of contact against his skin. With no hesitation she whole-heartedly threw herself into the kiss, her very first, and savoured the moment.

Their lips parted and her eyelids slowly opened again. Her mouth hung slightly open in shock as she blinked rapidly, assuring herself she wasn't dreaming. Nahuel's expression replicated hers and she knew he felt the same.

"Wow," she uttered breathily, their arms still knotted around one another.

"So much for being a gentleman," Nahuel whispered with a slight smile as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

Renesmee heaved an exhausted laugh and moved her lips nearer to his again. Except this time, the kiss was different. Not an echo of their last passionate encounter, but an entirely new kind of sensation. As passionate as it was, tenderness softened their second kiss, and their third, and fourth… He kissed her over and over again, building up anticipation with every touch. Fervent, she grabbed hold of his face in her hands, rose higher out of the water, pressed her lips hard against his and prolonged the last kiss until they were both breathless.

As Renesmee caught her breath, Nahuel smothered the contours of her neck and chest with his lips, then trailed all the way down her shoulder and her arm until he reach her hand, on which he planted a long, gentle kiss.

Renesmee couldn't help but giggle and blush as he gazed up at her from under his brow once his lips left her hand. "You really are a gentleman."

He shrugged. "I try." For the first time in what felt like years, he drew his attention away from Renesmee and climbed out of the pond. Here offered his hand to her, completing his gentleman act. "Here."

She took his hand.

She waded out of the small lake and they both stood on the mossy bank, their eyes glued on one another yet again.

"I visited this clearing each night, but you never came back..." He spoke in a pained voice.

Renesmee suddenly felt cowardly for not even attempting to escape her parents' prison sooner and horrible for letting him feel doubt. "I'm so sorry," she apologised, hardly doubting he would hold a grudge. "I tried to escape and see you again, but I couldn't find a moment all week without at least one relative watching over me like a hawk."

"Oh," he replied, cheering up slightly, now that he knew he hadn't been rejected deliberately.

"Of course I understand if you're angry with me, though…"

"I could never think ill of you in any way," he told her in a bold tone of truth.

Renesmee swore her heart melted in her chest right there and then.

But suddenly, as she considered the sensible light of day, a voice of reason sounded like a pulse in the back of her fickle mind. "But, wait," she protested, shaking her head. "This is wrong. This is very wrong... You barely even know me! You don't know of my unforgivable faults and flaws. I'm far from perfect, despite what my family might say… you probably won't even want anything to do with me once you know my true character."

"Too late..." Then he gazed at her like she was a diamond. "I'm already in love with you."

Renesmee's jaw dropped open and she almost collapsed out of rapture. And then she shook her head again, shaking off his absurd comment. "No!" she yelled at him. "No! That's not…how is that even possible? It's not! It's ridiculous!"

"It's just the truth."

"What? No! That's just..." At noticing his changless, determined face she was lost for words. "But, that's...You're..."

He raised his eyebrows, anticipating the rest of her unfinished sentence.

"Why?" she asked hopelessly. "Just tell me why!"

Nahuel's face turned sombre as he was deep in thought. "I don't know," he told her simply, slightly confused himself.

"Exactly," Renesmee told him. "You _don't_ know. You don't know me or anything about me. I shouldn't have come here in the first place... I'm out of my mind..."

"Wait! I do know!" He raised his usually placid voice and Renesmee flinched. "I know several things, for certain. If you'd be so kind as to listen to my thoughts! To allow me this one last chance at securing your love, that's all I'll ever ask of you. If you decline me, I'll pursue you no more. Just say the word and I'll leave you alone forever. But _please_ Renesmee, don't deny me this one chance?"

How could she have told him "No,"? As selfish as she was, she wasn't completely cold-hearted. And she was honestly a little morbidly curious. "Okay, okay, I'll listen," she told him in a small voice, overwhelmed by his fervent words.

"Renesmee," he began. The way he expressed her name mesmerised her so powerfully it was like he had cast an enchantment over her. Or maybe it wasn't magic. The look in his eyes told her that his feelings weren't due to some stupid, "magical" force of nature. It was real. What he felt was painfully real.

"I travelled miles across the ocean for a reason. When I last saw you, you were just a small girl and I held none of the feelings towards you that I do now. I truthfully wanted to see your family again, since Huilen and I haven't spoken in, well, several years now. I stupidly hoped that your family might possibly…how should I put it… _adopt_ me, as they had with others in the past, if only for a while. The idea never occurred to me that you were of age. But when I first saw you, staring out at the stars like an imprisoned creature of beauty, I knew I had to remain hidden, for both our sakes.

"When I finally called out to you and you responded willingly, I knew immediately afterwards I'd acted foolishly. I thought your parents might perceive me the wrong way; not as a curious visitor, but a sick-minded stalker of some sort, which I can assure you I am not. As I noted your parents' nightly departure, I climbed the latticework beneath your window and watch you from your windowsill each night, partly out of stupidity and fascination, but mostly because you were…you were so…so mysterious. Mysteriously beautiful.

"It wasn't too long until I realised that my reason for staying here, in Forks, wasn't in pursuit of your family, but was you. You captivated me and I couldn't leave without at least trying my chances with you. I knew you had high expectations not too mention a pack of wolves guarding you day and night. But I didn't care, and I still don't."

He took a step closer to her and brushed her cheek with his hand. "Renesmee." She looked at him again. "You are the only one in the world I can ever be with, do you understand?"

"No!" Renesmee flinched his hand away and shook her head stubbornly. "I don't understand! You haven't explained anything!"

"Don't you see? We are the same, Renesmee. Physically, mentally, everything… No one in this world is like me, except you. No one else has a hope in hell of understanding me, except you. I sometimes get the feeling that I'm entirely alone in the world. Haven't you ever felt alone before?"

"Alone?" A nervous, hysterical laugh erupted from her. "Alone? I'm always alone!" She shrieked at him, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm a freak of nature! I don't have real _friends_! I'm betrothed to a man I don't even love, and even he is forced to love me against his will! I waste away each day escaping into fiction because my own dismal existence hardly constitutes as a life! Nahuel!" Tears moistened her pale cheeks. "Of course I feel alone! I'm always alone! Every day! And what's worse, I can't end it! Even if I wanted to! I'm trapped in this horrible, mundane existence forever and I can't… I can't…."

Vibrations shook the forest it seemed, until Renesmee realised the tremors were caused by the violent sobs breaking out of her chest. Her moaning echoed around the empty trees and was only silenced when a pair of lean, dark arms tightened around her. She leaned into his chest, not bulky and wide like her alleged 'protector', but slightly lanky and soft, as the tender body of a teenage boy should feel. The last of her tears soaked into his already drenched shirt and her eyes met his once more.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I…"

"Shh, you're not alone," Nahuel comforted her. "I'm here. I'll always be here until you wish me to leave."

"No!" Renesmee pleaded. "Don't leave!" She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. "Please, just don't leave. Never leave…"

"Shh, it's okay, I won't," he kissed her on the cheek and hugged her more tightly. "I won't."

"Even now that you've seen how erratic I can be? How selfish? How overemotional? And hysteric? You still want to be with me?"

"Nothing can change how I feel about you."

Her sobs had subsided and she moved her lips to his again. She kissed him more desperately and urgently than she had ever kissed him. She drew away and holding his face in her hands she told him, "It's getting late." Disappointment flooded through his features as the flaming light of sunset flooded through the leaves in the trees. "I'll be the one who has to leave. Only for a little while. My father will be back soon.

"When can I see you again?"

"Meet me here tomorrow."

"I don't know if I can bear to stay away from you for so long," he said before he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Then meet me sooner!" She pressed her fingers against his lips. "Then meet me tonight. Midnight."

"I'll be here," he told her and tried to kiss her again. "I promise." She let him. After a long, painfully passionate kiss she parted from him and lifted her sodden dress to chase the sunset behind the trees.

"Will you leave me so unfulfilled?" he called out after her. She stopped in her tracks and twirled around to face him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked him, her heart racing at thought of the possible suggestion behind his words.

"I have given you my word that nothing will stop me from meeting you tonight. Will you exchange your promise for mine?"

An irrevocable smile lit up Renesmee's features. "You needn't have asked for it!"

Renesmee tore through the air to meet him and leapt into his arms. They both fell back into the water again and plunged to its depths. She opened her eyes to a blurry haze of bubbles. Their bodies entangled, she managed to reach his lips with hers underneath the water. She cursed her human self and her need to breathe as she broke to the surface, ending their last kiss until midnight.

She swept through the pond water and sprinted onto the banks. "Goodbye!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran towards a break in the trees. She paused by an enormous pine tree, swivelled her lithe figure around and leant on its trunk to capture Nahuel's magnetic smile.

"Goodbye!" she cried.

"Renesmee!" he called back, chasing her out of the water. He stopped by the brink of the pond to relish in the sight of her one last time.

"Bye!" she called out to him again accompanied by a lively giggle. "Infinite goodbyes!"

"Til midnight!" his mellow voice floated through the air one last time.

"Til midnight," Renesmee whispered to herself contently as she finally broke her gaze away from his and forced herself to flee into the trees behind her, away his lingering, longing stare.

As the sun disappeared behind the most distant treetops they dispersed their separate ways, each already anticipating the twelfth hour of night, when their lonely souls would collide and revive together once more.

--

* * *

**A/N: Did you adore it? Abhor it? Reviews are like the cheese on my bread. Must I go on?**

**P.S. I apologize for lack of Blackwater.**


	8. The Memories of a Nice Cheerleader

**Author's Note: Thankyou so much to all of you who reviewed last chapter. I think I might have just danced around the room after reading them I was that happy. Or maybe I had eaten too much honey-comb icecream again. Hmm... I think it was the first thing. **

**I know, how about another chapter? Here you go. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately in this case, finders is NOT keepers. So therefore I don't own Twilight or its characters. I merely own a very battered and beaten copy of the book. **

* * *

Leah was drowning. She was drowning in some kind of ocean of velvet warmth. Heat seeped through her every pore, soothing those ancient wounds that still dwelled and festered inside her hollow heart. She forced her eyelids shut, since she wasn't scared to wake from her dreamy pretence, but so completely content at that moment, that to break her vague illusions of pleasure would prove to be too unforgivable a crime.

Gently, Leah caressed the smooth, broad surface beneath her. She wandered its planes with the palm of her hand, noting several sleek, distinct bulges and crevices. Her hand hovered over a certain spot and she felt a rapid, uncanny, even thumping send a pulse through her arm. A heartbeat, beating not even half as fast as hers. But what made that adrenaline pump so readily through her veins? Maybe it was because the soft surface beneath her was in fact a chest; somebody's chest. And a very muscular, broad, bulky, sexy chest at that. But whom did this chest belong to? That question had been itching at her mind since she had gained some ounce of consciousness. Sam had been her initial thought. She experienced a sense of familiarity when she first recognised a pair of burly arms draped around her back. But her mind swayed in a different direction when she felt a set of callous fingertips gently stroke her shoulder blades in that unmistakable, shiver-worthy way and she grasped more than a mere clue to who it was.

Combining all this with the heat of the blazing sun that beat down upon her exposed body, she might have just melted right there and then. Truthfully, there had never been a time in her life when she had felt so _hot_, in every aspect of the word.

She didn't know which was the worst part; that she was all tangled up, quite intimately at that, with her very own Alpha, Jacob Black, or how she received way too much pleasure from being so vulnerably close to him.

In a whirlwind of emotions, one stuck out. Hope. Leah desperately wished Jacob would never wake up and then he would never come to his senses. Leah yearned to fast forward the moment, due to arrive in the near future, when an expression of disgust would ooze through Jacob's features, as he recognised that it wasn't his angelic Nessie, but Leah, the bitter shrew of La Push, lying next to him.

Leah sighed softly. It was as if time had been erased. Because everything she had been running away from in the past years of her life – pain, suffering, reality, harshness, bleakness – all seemed like one distant, tumultuous haze when she lay in his comforting arms.

All good things come to an end, Leah dismally realised as she felt Jacob shift his weight beneath her. She reluctantly opened her eyes to the anticipated sight of the raging waves crashing on the shore. She froze as she felt his hand stroke the sensitive patch of bare skin on her back. Was it possible for her to _not_ shiver at his every touch? Unlikely.

"Morning," he whispered huskily in her ear. That was her queue to hoist herself up and rub her eyes, as if she had only roused not a second ago. She thought she pulled off the charade pretty convincingly. She glanced back at him and watched him lie on the sand and smile sleepily at her. She felt enlightened when he didn't gag at the sight of her, as she had stupidly expected him to. Although, now that she thought about it, Jacob wasn't malicious like that. Maybe her disorientation had whirled everything out of perspective.

"Hey." There was a moment of, not awkward, but peaceful silence as Jacob slowly sat up next to her.

He ruffled his hair with his hand and said, "Uh…I guess we must have dosed off…" Now _that_ was awkward.

"Yeah…" Leah was suddenly choked up with anxiety. She hadn't…they hadn't… No.

"That's what happened… right? We just…dosed off?"

A terrified expression suddenly replaced Jacob's groggy face. "Yeah!" he confirmed with a nervous laugh. "All that cliff diving probably of wore us out, huh?"

The anxiety immediately drained out of her. _Phew,_ resounded in her head. "Yeah, cliff diving." She let out a much-needed sigh. "Probably."

Jacob seemed to relax a little after that too, but Leah wondered if his cheeks were as flaming as hers were. Then followed an awkward silence to trump all awkward silences – an awkward silence that even Jasper Cullen couldn't live up to.

"Sleep well?" Jacob broke the tension.

Leah couldn't help but snort a single laugh. "Is that really the best you can come up with? 'Sleep well?'"

"I'm just being…well-mannered…" Jacob shot her a helpless grin.

"Pathetic, Jacob," she scoffed, shaking her head.

"Well, cut me some slack here!" He shrugged and laughed. "What am I supposed to say? This has never happened to _me_ before."

Leah assumed was referring to the fact that he had never woken up with another girl before. She thought that was cute, in a way. Terribly naïve, but sort of cute. Of course Leah had more experience in this department. Momentarily, vivid in her mind, replayed all her memories of Sam, and all those countless times she had fallen asleep in his arms after a certain energy draining activity – definitely not cliff diving. After all Sam had been her first _everything._ Leah always felt a little violated when she reminisced those physical accounts with Sam; something she often did. She supposed it wasn't really the kind of experience that's easy to forget. She'd given him her supposedly 'most precious gift' at the immature age of fifteen, far before any of the other girls at her school had given up theirs. She often wished she could fall into a Tardis-like moment and travel back in time to tell her young, irrational, juvenile self what she knew now. _Hindsight's a bitch_, Leah decided.

At Jacob's words, Leah's cheeks burned more impossibly red than before. "Yeah, well as you know, I _am_ a slut so this is pretty much a walk in the park for me," probably wouldn't have gone down too well.

But before she could concoct a sharp yet non-embarrassing retort, a tall, dark figure walking towards them along the shore caught her attention. As he drew closer, recognition was a given.

"Shit!" Leah tensed up.

"What is it?"

"Screw this…" she whispered to herself. She sprang to her feet, grabbed Jacob's wrist and tugged at it. "Come on, we're hiding!"

"What?"

"We're _hiding._"

"Uh…why?"

She whipped her head around and the figure grew closer.

"Hurry up!"

"What the hell, Leah?"

"I'll explain in a second, when we're hidden!"

He sighed. "I guess it's just easier if I go along with it. I should have picked up on that by no-OW!" Bewildered, Jacob was yanked off the ground and dragged along behind her, her hand tightening around his wrist.

Leah led them into the secluded, mini jungle behind First Beach and hid behind a large, mossy tree.

"Now can you tell me what you'r–"

"Shut _up_!" She peered her head around the trunk and spotted him trudging along the sand a short distance away from her. She felt Jacob's breath on her neck as he leant round see what all her commotion was about.

"Leah…" Jacob's tone was irritatingly mocking. "You're not seriously–?"

"Shh!" She pressed her hand against his mouth while Sam wandered too far away for him to hear them anymore.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Very subtle, Leah."

"What?"

He threw on a fake contemplative expression and scratched his head. "Hmm, you aren't avoiding Sam by any chance are you?"

"He's probably the person on the earth I least want to see right now." She considered. "Well, one of them."

Jacob threw a strangely sympathetic look at her. "Leah…"

"_What?_" she said with more malice than needed. She narrowed her eyes, challenging him to finish his sentence.

Jacob's gaze changed again, like he was suddenly disappointed in her, which was weird.

"Okay," she cut in before he could speak. "Think about this. If Sam had spotted us all…cosy on the sand, what would have been the first thought to cross his mind?"

"We weren't 'all cosy on the sand'." Leah questioned him with her eyes. "Okay, so maybe it would have looked a little weird, but I still don't think that's why you're avoiding him."

"Why would I be avoiding him then, oh-so-clever alpha?"

"It's kind of obvious, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Do I have to actually say it?" Leah stared at him obtusely, challenging him. Jacob sighed. "Well, don't you?"

"Don't I what?"

"Still love him?" Jacob offered nervously.

Leah fell silent. "I don't know," she uttered, concentrating on the bramble near her feet.

Jacob tentatively entwined his fingers with hers and then clasped her hand tightly. Leah looked up at him and felt her spirits raise again as she met those dark, compassionate eyes. He smiled at her warmly. "You know what?" he asked her as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"What?" No malice in her tone, but a slight hint of tension.

"I hope you get over him soon."

"You're not the only one…"

"No, really."

"Why do you care so much?"

Jacob searched her mahogany eyes. "Because he'll never deserve you."

It astounded Leah how Jacob had the ability to _say_ so much with such few words.

"I, Oh…" Leah couldn't string a sentence together. It was just so difficult to think when his intense, onyx eyes bored into her and caused her to fall breathless.

"It's true." He didn't break his gaze. "You're way too good for him." And then his thumb started to rub the back of her hand in small circles and her breath quickened. "You deserve someone who'll treat you right. Some one who'll love you the way you should be loved."

"But no one will," Leah told him longingly and pathetically.

"It's not that they don't want to…" Jacob dropped her hand and held her face in his hands. "Cause, trust me, it's all they ever think about. And maybe, they've kind of known for a while, deep down. But it doesn't make any difference cause they're still trapped."

"Trapped?"

"They want you more than anything but they can't have you. They're already trapped and all locked up inside a …cage, I guess. A cage of…commitment or something. So…so they can't."

"But why not?" she moaned.

"They just can't." A flash of pain mangled his smooth features. His voice broke on the last word, accenting his remorse.

Leah slowly slid her arms round Jacob's back. "But they _really_ want to?"

He bit his lip. "You have no idea," he said softly, his voice sounding as husky as ever.

"Then break the lock," Leah whispered back.

The movement was easy, her face already held so securely in his hands. Jacob sealed the distance between them by kissing her so fiercely that she nearly fainted – after all, months and months of built-up sexual tension exploding through one kiss was a lot to handle at once.

Without hesitation, she smashed her body up against his and pressed her chest against his so hard that she could feel his rapid heart beating against her chest. He rammed her roughly into the trunk of the tree and serrated patches of wood dug into her back, but she didn't care. She felt his hands grab her thighs and he lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his back as firmly as possible. Now that they were the same height, all his movements slowed down not the slightest as he deepened the kiss. He pressed his lips against hers in such an unforgivably vigorous way that she swore her lips would bruise. Everything about the embrace screamed urgency; anxiety soaked urgency. All movements were sudden, their underlying fear being that if for one second either slowed down, reality would catch up with them. Leah was _not_ going to let that happen. Not yet. In her defences against reality, she opened her mouth wider, inviting him in to her. She felt his tongue graze the tip of hers inside her mouth and a shock of lust-driven vigor pushed her further. It shocked her how his every piece of contact overwhelmed her so powerfully. Her every gasp, shiver, tremble, moan was an effect of his touch.

Jacob reluctantly parted his lips from hers and planted kisses along her jawline, causing her to gasp hoarsely. Once his lips found hers again she clung to locks of his shaggy hair with her fingers, holding him there. But reality was unavoidable. His lips grazed more slowly against hers until he finally broke away from her.

Leah opened her eyes to see a stunned, breathless Jacob inches away from her. Excitement began to escalate as he squeezed her thighs gently but then, to her disappointment, he released her carefully to the ground again.

"Why did you stop?" Leah asked him, her arms still latched around his neck. He gathered her hands and gave them back to her.

"You know why."

She stared at him for a minute, unable to believe what she was hearing. A roll of nausea hit Leah relentlessly as did her horrible understanding. "Oh, I get it," she spat at him bitterly.

"Leah, you know it's more complicated than that…"

"Whatever, Jacob." She shoved him brutally. "Tell someone who cares." Then she made it her number one priority to move as far away from Jacob Black as possible with out leaving the earth.

"Wait!" he called after her. He grabbed her wrist. "Leah!"

"Get off me!" she shrieked at him. "Don't you think I forgot how you forced yourself onto that leech-lover. I'm prepared to press charges for sexual abuse!"

Jacob shook his head like she was insane. "Seriously! Come on, Lee."

"Don't call me that!"

He tightened his grasp around her wrist. "Just let me explain!"

"There's no need, Jacob! I get it!" She wrenched her hand free.

"You don't understand…"

She spun around. Her calm face indicated the eye of Storm Leah had approached. But it wasn't the end. "What's not to understand? You're a zombie."

"What?"

"You're a fucking imprint zombie!" she screamed at him hysterically. "I've known this all along so why do I bother giving up my hopes? I guess I'm the moron, huh?"

"Leah," Jacob protested.

"Don't, Jake," she told him sternly. "Don't bother. I don't care, okay? Just leave me alone."

As she turned away, she whispered too softly for anyone but herself to hear, "And I thought you were different."

--

Anger drove each stride of her long, muscly legs as she sprinted through the contorted trees. She reached a road but didn't stop to look for traffic. She kept running until her feet hit the forest floor, which was where she stripped down and phased – the process was easy when rage was all she could feel. As she ran on all fours, she carried her dress in her mouth.

Eventually, a large, white mansion flashed in a sea of green and she had arrived at her destination. Behind a set of bushes she took the time to calm herself down – picturing a tranquil lake the entire time – and finally returned to her human form. She climbed into her halter-neck dress and flitted up the steps leading to the Cullens' patio. Without knocking, she strode into the visibly empty house. Maybe every one was out. She honestly didn't care. As long as she was away from – she couldn't even think his name – as possible.

She wandered through the all the rooms on the first floor but still no sign of any vampires. She noticed a door left ajar and strode toward it, only to find herself colliding with Dr Carlisle.

"Oh, sorry!" Leah impulsively apologised, without giving it a thought.

"It's quite alright," he replied obviously confused. "Miss Clearwater. It's a surprise to see you here. Edward and I just arrived home not a few minutes ago. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, sorry to arrive unannounced and all that," she apologised for the second time. Where were all these manners coming from? "But I was wondering if you know where Rosalie is?"

"She's upstairs."

"Oh, thanks."

"Are you sure you're well, Leah?"

"Sure, everything's just wonderful!" she said so sarcastically that she sounded psychotic.

Carlisle eyed her warily. "Uh, that's umm, very…" he mumbled something that Leah failed to pick up.

"Okay, see you round, Mr Cullen," Leah greeted him, dashed upstairs and dramatically burst into Rosalie's room.

"Well, if it isn't the second biggest bitch in the Washington State." Rosalie, who was lying in the middle of her bed, directed her attention away from filing her perfectly kempt nails and grinned wickedly at Leah. "Your only competition being me, of course." But then her elegant face suddenly moulded into a shape of horror. "Oh. My. God. What happened to you? No offence, but you look terrible!"

"None taken, and that's 'cause feel like shit." Leah threw her a helpless glance.

Rosalie sat up on the leopard printed bed cover and patted a spot next to her. "Spit it out." Leah crashed on her and Emmett's bed and began to tell her everything.

"Wait!" Rosalie jumped up. "Follow me." She led Leah over to her dressing table. "Sit."

"Jeez, just throw me a chew toy and be done with it."

"Maybe I will," Rosalie picked up a pair of scissors. That wasn't a good sign. "No, in all seriousness, it's time for your haircut. Remember?" Then she opened a draw and about twenty different hair styling tools were displayed.

"Do I get a say in this?"

"Oh, come on! Don't be a pussy."

"I'm quite the opposite, actually."

Rosalie crossed her arms. "You'd better not pull a Bella and go all Little Miss Stubborn on me now..."

"I'd prefer to not be compared to Bella Swan thankyou very much."

"Then let me style your hair! It'll look _amazing_. I can picture it now…" she held her hands up in the hair like she was applying an invisible plank of wood to a wall. "Rhianna meets Posh Spice. Sexy, with a bold touch." She snapped out of her trance and faced Leah again. "Sound good?"

Leah sighed and gave in. "Sure…I guess I can't look any worse than I do now."

"That's the spirit! Now sit!"

After receiving a horrible shock from her own ghastly reflection in the mirror – she now understood what Rosalie meant – Leah revealed her story as Rosalie chaotically snipped at locks of her hair.

After Leah had opened up to her, half her hair was gone and so was any ounce of cheer on Rosalie's features. "What an imbecile!"

"Tell me about it…" A little too late, Leah remembered Rosalie's connection with Renesmee, and hoped she wouldn't be angry with her for enticing her niece's imprint. "Oh, uh, you're not mad at me, right? Because Jacob's kind of Renesmee's–"

"No!" she answered her quickly. "God, no! Please! Take him away and make out with him until your lips turn purple, for all I care! His relationship with Ness– I mean, Renesmee honestly gives me the creeps. And that really says something coming from a vampire."

"I guess you don't like us 'dogs' trespassing on your crypt?"

Rosalie shrugged. "You're the exception. And your weird little brother. He's perfectly adorable."

"Yeah, I don't see that. My brother being adorable, I mean."

"Enough about your brother," Rosalie announced dismissively. "So, more importantly, does that mean you've finally accepted it?"

"Accepted what?"

Rosalie groaned but the sound was still as pretty as a songbird. "That you _love_ him."

"Who? My brother?"

Rosalie tsk-ed and rolled her eyes. "You _know_ who."

Leah blushed. "I don't _love_ him."

"Oh, but you _love _him," Rosalie chanted.

Out of the blue, as always, Alice's face appeared in the mirror and practically gave Leah a mini heart attack. "You wanna _marry_ him," she sang in her fluty voice.

Alice stood up and danced around the room. "You wanna have his bab– Ow! It's a straightening iron, Rose. Not a weapon!"

Rosalie shook her head at Alice and Leah smiled at her. It was sweet of her to not rub it in Leah's face, the fact that she was infertile. She supposed Rosalie could relate to her in more ways than one.

"But if you're not attracted to him, then why were you making out with him lustfully up against a tree? Hmm?"

"I never said I wasn't attracted to him…"

"Yeah, I must say I agree with her on that one," Alice piped up. "I mean have you _seen_ those muscles! It's a pity he stinks so much – it's harder to inspect them from afar."

"…I just…I mean he completely rejected me, so he can't be mildly interested in me."

"Men are weird creatures," Rosalie noted. "They behave in strange ways. Maybe he was afraid."

"Of what? That I might bite him?"

Rosalie thought for a moment. "I think he feels more strongly towards you than he could have imagined. That's why he's scared. He might actually love you."

Leah snorted. "Love me? I'm sorry, but I don't recall being the subject of his imprint."

"That's not love," Rosalie told her suddenly very firmly. "Do you love him, though?"

"I don't _love_ him. Not how I loved Sam, anyway."

Rosalie stopped snipping and unravelled a straightening iron chord. "What's so great about Sam?"

Her question had totally caught Leah off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you still love him?" she asked Leah genuinely, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

Was there a reason why she still loved Sam? She didn't think that love and reason even existed in the same theoretical spheres, just like two negatives of a battery or space and gravity. But then, something must have caused her to love him initially, and not fate or destiny, that was for sure.

"I remember why I first had feelings for him."

"Uh-huh."

"When I first met him I was in highschool. I was your typical popular cheerleading captain minus the blonde ponytail. And I used to be…_nice._"

Leah saw Alice's jaw drop out of mock horror in the mirror. "Leah? Cheer captain?" Alice asked incredulously. "Popular?"

Rosalie hid a smirk as she straightened Leah's hair.

"Hey! Why's that so hard to believe?"

Alice considered. "Okay, so maybe I can imagine all that stuff… But Leah? _Nice?_ Sorry, I think my brain's going to explode."

Leah threw a can of hair spray at her. "Ouch!"

"Speaking of brains," Rosalie interrupted. "Or lack thereof, I want to hear more about this Sam."

"I guess I'd better start with freshman year…"And from there Leah managed to sum up, with a little expansion in some areas, her first, and probably last, relationship with the only other Alpha of La Push.

Once Leah's story had finished, so was her hair.

"Oh my god…" She gasped at how feminine she appeared. Her hair was short, but layered in a somewhat delicate way that made her look oddly elegant. Maybe some of Rosalie's beauty had rubbed off on her during the styling process. But then again, it also carried a hint of rebelliousness and a tomboy-like quality, which worked for Leah. "Where did you learn to cut hair like that?"

"Years of practise."

"Of course." She glanced at it from different angles and then shook her head around, loving how light her head felt. "Wow. I actually look like a girl now. Thanks."

"By the way, you were smitten," Rosalie told her bluntly as she packed up her salon brand hair equipment.

"Huh?"

"Sam had you so smitten."

"Smitten?"

"Smitten like a little kitten." Alice clarified.

"You know, the whole being besotted 'teen boyfriend' façade? Yeah, I went through that too. The 'Oh my god he's got to ask me to prom or I'll just die!' thing so does not classify as love."

"So I moped for five years over nothing?" Annoyance started to brew inside her.

"I'm not saying that sort of relationship doesn't cause pain. Because, I know, it can hurt more than venom smouldering your veins…" There was an eerie silence as Rosalie fell into a brief, melancholy stupor.

Rosalie shook her head and she was back in the room. "All I'm saying is, Sam Uley is not be all and end all."

"She's got a point," Alice chimed in.

Leah sighed and inspected her new hairstyle. "I know. And I've told myself this about a hundred times, and sadly, that's not an exaggeration." Rosalie nodded. "But I just can't seem to believe it."

"And you haven't distorted your conception of Sam over time?"

"No." Then she thought, something she should probably do more often, preferably before she spoke. "Maybe. I just always picture him as this perfect guy that's patient, kind, loyal, attractive, decent… all the givens."

"Is that all?" Rosalie raised her neatly plucked eyebrow. "Or, do you connect him with something else that's in your past?"

A hazy idea revealed itself to her. "Yeah," Leah said tentatively. "Actually…because, when I was with Sam I was happy and my life was normal, pretty much perfect. Sure, I had a boyfriend, but that was only a part of it. My dad was alive, my mom was happy, my brother… was still a freak, but I guess some things don't change. I had a future, school, friends, fertility, Emily was still my best friend…" Leah chuckled once without humour and swivelled around on the dressing table chair. "And when Sam broke up with me, that was like the start of the end. The end of my normal life and the start of this pointless existence." The room became empty with a dreary silence.

How could she have not seen this before? She didn't love Sam. She didn't love him at all. She still ached over what he represented, but that didn't mean love. His association with her old life was the only reason she still missed him. She clung so tightly to that single morsel, to what was left, of how things used to be. And for what? Had she deluded herself into thinking history could just erase itself and everything could go back to the way it was? Did she really want that? Or was she hoping to sulk long enough that someone might feel sorry for her? Pity her? No. She was far beyond that stage. She was too far-gone for anybody's pity. She didn't need it.

Leah glanced up to face two empathetic vampires sitting on a bed. That was what she needed. Empathy. To talk to someone who actually knew what she was going through.

She slumped on the mattress beside them. Alice patted Leah's hand with her own icy one. "We know how you feel."

"You're wrong, though." Rosalie was entirely composed, not a trace of accusation in her voice. "Your life is not pointless."

"Why not, then?"

"I used to think the same as you, but Carlisle proved me wrong. Everything does happen for a reason, for better or for worse. Just look around you. Everything on this earth is evidence. It may not seem so great at first, but life isn't always happy, laughing, smiling…or death for that matter."

"I'm sure we're aware of that," Alice added.

It was a lot for Leah to think about. "You know, I think I've uncovered three pretty major revelations today." _Oh god, now I'm starting to _talk_ like the Cullens too,_ Leah groaned to herself.

"Which are…" Alice coaxed her.

"Firstly, I'm not actually 'in love' Sam." Alice hummed the tune from _The_ _Twilight Zone._ "Second, Jacob Black is a jerk."

"A jerk with a fine set of muscles, apparently," Rosalie interjected.

"And thirdly, you guys are about as brainy as your are bloodthirsty."

"We know," they sang in unison, gazing each other proudly.

"No seriously, a compliment coming from me is pretty rare. Definitely cherish the moment."

"Sure thing," Alice said.

"Why do you think us geniuses, though?" Rosalie asked, confused.

"My mom set me and Seth up with this lame therapist a few years ago, when all the shit in my family started happening. And honestly, he was totally clueless compared to you guys, the therapist I mean. It's hard to find anyone who's actually willing to listen and actually understand me, not just analyse and make gross judgments." All three of them smiled. "Maybe you should try your luck at Sister Psychology or something."

"Aw that's so sweet," Alice cooed, covering her still heart with her hand. "You _are_ nice!"

"When I want to be," Leah replied.

"Sister Psychology…that has a ring to it," commented Rosalie.

"So, I just want to say thanks."

"Then say it," Rosalie said, grinning. Leah tried to frown at her but a smile won her over. "You're welcome. Any time. You have a fair bit of spare time on your hands when you're a Cullen."

"That's understandable."

"So." Rosalie clapped her hands together. "Part One of Mission Make Over Girly Wolf is complete."

"Does that mean there's a part two?" Leah gulped.

Rosalie and Alice grinned at each other in a brilliantly wicked way.

"You bet there is!" Alice trilled. "And there's more to come, right Rose?"

Rosalie nodded in an FBI agent-esq fashion. "Part Two of Mission Make Over Girly Wolf: The Seduction of Jacob Black."

Leah didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Instead in hope of bracing herself, took a deep breath and said, "Whatcha got?"

* * *

**A/N: Any comments? Was it too long? The reason it took me so long to post this chapter was because I honestly didn't know when to stop or cut off. (thus some of the next chapter's already written...yay!) Okay, so did everything sound like it should. Did I miss any areas? Were there any obvious OOC moments?**

**Some stuff to 'reflect on' as my irritating English teacher always says:**

**- Maybe Leah doesn't love Sam but the question is, Is she over him? Hmm...**

**- Does anyone have any clue of who the thoughts belonged to at the start of the chapter before this one? (I forgot to ask last time.) If you do then you're as brainy as a vampire.**

**Oh and sorry about lack of Renesmee, but this chapter was just getting too long. Okay, I'm out of conversation ideas, but feel free to ask me anything (as long as it won't make me cry). **

**In other words, reviews are always welcome! Catch y'all next time. And the next chapter will be hopefully out sooner than this one since I've got way more time to write at the moment *Does dance around the room*.**


	9. The Caroller and the Milkman's Fiancee

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except too much useless crap, which does not include Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

"_And I thought you were different." _

And she thought he hadn't heard her.

The incessant repetition of her words, jammed on replay, circling in his head only intensified his anger. He felt a surge of fury rise inside him. He had to let it out somehow. He clenched his fist and considered punching the door, imagining it was his own face. Like a hole in his already rickety bedroom door that would be any use. But he still felt irascible. Weirdly enough, he wasn't even phasing naturally. Maybe it was because all his other emotions were diluting his raw, animalistic rage. Confusion played a significant part. As well as apprehension, tension, guilt, shame, embarrassment, isolation, angst, exasperation… too many emotions for your average guy to cope with – except Jacob. Because he was different. Apparently. Leah had thought so. Before.

Jacob crashed onto his un-made bed and planted his face into his pillow. Was the intricate web that was his life ever going to untangle? Chances were, probably not. Sure, he had faced unrequited love for himself; so many times it was embarrassing. But he never thought it could work in reverse, that he could ever hurt someone else in that relentless way. The worst part was that it wasn't even truly unrequited because he actually liked Leah. Whether he _loved_ her or not was a different matter entirely. Though, he knew he really liked her. A lot. More than a friend, that fact was blatant. Ever since the day she'd join his pitiful three-wolf pack he knew they weren't ever going to be just friends. It wasn't just some Alpha-Beta bond either, though that probably just added more fuel to their already blazing fire. It was different. To rephrase Leah's words, _she_ was different from any other girl he had known. There was never going to be another Leah Clearwater. He understood her. She understood him. It wasn't effortless like Bella's friendship had been, because Leah could be a hand full at times. But once they did click, it was definitely worth the effort. He could relate to her on a totally superior level to anyone else. He could be honest with her, not like with Bella. They knew each other back to front. He knew how to handle her better than anyone else. Like when she got mad at him he knew how to make her laugh, even when she'd burst a blood vessel trying very hard not to. And when he sensed her slipping back into her underlying state of depression that lingered under her rebellious pretense, he'd hold her hand, stroke her arm, sweep a lock of hair away from her face, anything to distract her from her ache.

Or maybe it was also all those little quirks of hers, all those unique aspects about her that hooked him. Like the way she played games with him, challenged him at any chance she got. Her cliff diving episode could classify as a perfect exhibit. And seeing her wade out of the water, rushing over to meet him, her dress entirely soaked through so that the translucent fabric hugged her skin, water droplets chasing those remarkable curves of her athletic, smooth, flawless body… the most breath-taking sight he had ever seen. She reminded him of a wild, untamed beauty, a goddess of the ocean. He loved how wild and unpredictable she was. When he was with her, he had no idea what she would do next or what absurd idea might ignite in her hectic mind. For all he knew he might end up on an airbus to Cuba on a regular day out with Leah.

He thought it impossible, but Leah was even more attractive when she started talking. Her rich, resonant voice drifted towards him, sailing on the wind flowing musically like an ancient, tribal melody. And her mannerisms were captivating to watch, even endearing at times. Leah was cute, underneath her false bravado. And her smile, like her scowl, was dominant, vibrant and unmissable. Although she rarely displayed signs of her own happiness, he knew he could always be the one to make her smile when no one else could. He could usually twist her arm into doing anything, really. Unlike Bella, Leah was really open-minded and hardly ever stubborn. That's what made her all the more fun to be around. She was up for anything, as she'd once told him. Anything she knew she could handle. She wasn't reckless. Leah was…fearless. And secretly, Jacob found it a huge turn-on, a girl that wasn't afraid, a girl he didn't have to worry about all the time. Fearless. That's who she was.

Leah Clearwater.

He sighed.

Was it possible to love pretty much every aspect about a person and not be completely in love with them? But then if that was true, if he really was in love with her, then how could he devote himself to her wholly and completely when Nessie existed? Not only existed, but as his own form of gravity? What happened to good old Earth gravity, the logical theory he forgot to pay attention to in his fifth grade Science class? Magic; it filled every nook and cranny of his life now. But magic didn't equal love. Just because he was besotted, under a spell, if you will, cast by his Nessie, that didn't mean he loved her. He was infatuated, obsessed, entranced, sure. What happened to real love, or the overused expression, the clichéd metaphor of 'true love'?

The appropriate sound of retching made him flinch and obliterated his rumination. A door slammed and his feet hit the floor of his bedroom. He followed the disgusting sound into the bathroom, where he found Rachel vomiting into the toilet. She threw up so violently she didn't even notice him until her stomach had finally stopped convulsing. She glanced up at him with a terrified expression on her face and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She didn't look pale. Her face was full of colour and her tanned cheeks slightly rosy. She didn't appear to be very sick at all, which didn't make sense.

"Jacob!" she called out to him. "Baby brother! Come 'ere!" Then she started crying. That was very unlike Rachel. She wasn't an overemotional type of girl. Something must have been seriously wrong.

He quickly rushed over to her and knelt down on the cold, hard tiles next to her. He let her hug him and her tears soaked into his shirt.

"Rach," he cooed to her, feeling less like a _little_ brother and more like the opposite. "It's okay. Tell me what's wrong. Are you sick?"

She sniffed back phlegm in a very unlady-like way and let go of him, shaking her head. With mascara smudged all around her dark eyes she thew him a mournful glance. "I'm…I'm…"

"What's up, Rach?"

She gulped. "Oh god…Jacob, I'm pregnant."

"Hey! That's not so bad." He shook his head in disbelief. "I mean, man! Rachel! That's great news. You're going to have a baby!"

"Yeah, that usually is a long-term effect of pregnancy. Thanks for the heads up, Jake." She laughed without humour. "But that's the problem. I'm as far from ready for this as I possibly could be right now. Paul and me…we're totally unprepared."

"How do you mean?"

"His salary won't stretch out to cover a child as well! He works as a casual Walmart for crying out loud! And how am I supposed to study anymore? With all the responsibility of a baby? I'm just going to have to quit next semester." She rubbed her face with her hands and groaned. "I can't even finish law school! I had everything all planned out and now my life's just falling apart, all because of this _thing_ inside me." Then she started bawling again and tackled Jacob with another hearty hug.

"Shh," he comforted her as he picked her up off the ground. "You're life won't fall apart and everything's going to be alright. I promise. We can work something out with Dad. I'm guessing that's why you dropped in."

"No," she said sarcastically. "You see, I was getting a little bored of throwing up in my own toilet so I thought Billy's bathroom might be a nice change of scene." She sniffed and gazed up at him, hope beaming out of her watery eyes. "Do you think he'll be okay about it?"

"Yeah, don't stress about it, Rach. I'm sure he'll think of a way to sort everything out," Jacob said with a slight grin. "But he might just rip Paul's genitalia off in the process."

Rachel heaved a half chuckle, half sob. "He's going to be pretty mad, huh?"

"Not at you." He patted her hair. "You're Daddy's little goody-two-shoes-Rachel. Remember? Paul's the one who should be scared shitless right now."

As if on queue, Paul stood, taking up the doorframe of the tiny bathroom. "Rachel!"

Rachel sighed. "Paul, just leave me alone," she told him sternly. "I don't feel like fighting with you again. You get pretty intimidating when you're mad, you know…"

Ignoring her protest, Paul strode across the room, shoved Jacob out of the way and kissed Rachel with so much tenderness Jacob thought he might start hurling soon too.

"I love you, Rachel Black," he told her like he was born to say those words. "And I am going to do whatever it takes to help you get through this. Anything you want, just say the word and I'll do it."

"But you already do too much," she argued. Jacob couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she even _know _Paul?

"I don't care." He held her face in his hands. "I won't let you fall apart. You're going to finish law school and I'll do the child rearing. You're way too smart to waste your life being a homemaker, like my Mom. You're too good to lose and I won't lose you over this." He placed his hand on her stomach.

Rachel stroked his hands that were plastered to her face. "You are the sweetest, dumbest, most amazing man I know, Paul."

"Does that mean…"

Rachel nodded. "Yes," she told him heavily, tears forming in her eyes. "I still love you, you great, big, adorable idiot!" Then they kissed again with an impossible amount of vigor and passion.

"You won't regret it, Rach. I promise I won't let you down."

"I trust you." Then Paul did something unexpected. Instead of kissing her passionately again as Jacob had anticipated, he lifted up her shirt and gently caressed her temporarily flat stomach, like there was already a little person inside.

At this unusual gesture, the scene changed dramatically. Suddenly, there was no Paul and Rachel. There was only Jacob and Leah. Except Leah was months ahead of Rachel in her pregnancy, her stomach inflated like a huge, magnificent balloon, glowing with life. And alternate-universe-Jacob was by her side, cradling her, offering her his support that she desperately needed. He watched himself from afar, as if it was happening right there and then in front of him, as he placed a hand on her stomach. A small nudge made her skin quake the tiniest amount and a little part of him greeted Jacob from inside her. Then Leah smiled at him, that rare, animated smile of hers. Except her expression was tinted with a new kind of spark. Maternity.

Real-life Jacob shook his head but failed to shake away the impossible vision. Since that's what it was – impossible. With the way Leah was right now in her life, there was no way she could fall pregnant, let alone Jacob cause her to be so. His delusion wasn't only impossible, but also wrong. But trying to imagine his rightful soulmate, his Nessie, in her place was just sick. Talk about a paradox. Nessie was but a child herself. And as much as Jacob hated to admit it, that's the only way he would ever see her, just as a naïve adolescent with too much knowledge but hardly enough wisdom. To picture her skinny, frail body with an enormous, hideous lump sucking the life out of her was repulsive and disturbing. It was like picturing Bella's pregnancy all over again, since Bella had hardly been mature enough to become a mother either. And honestly, Jacob's opinion remained unchanged, even now.

All these revelations caused Jacob to wonder why on earth Nessie was picked out by destiny or fate or providence or whatever controlled his life now, to be his soulmate. What constituted as a soulmate? Was there some unwritten prophecy he had to abide by? Would he be hauled over the coals if he broke this so-called prophecy? And even more so, he wondered why, when Leah carried every trait Jacob could possibly look for in a girl, why he hadn't imprinted on her?

"Uh oh." Rachel covered her bulging mouth and rushed for the toilet bowl again.

--

"Oh my god, shut up!" Seth's irritating voice echoed through the paper-thin walls of Leah's bedroom. "No way! Oh man, that's so amazing, Mom! Charlie's one lucky guy."

Groaning, she twisted her head towards her bedside table to find out how painstakingly early it was. Eleven o'clock was like the crack of dawn for Leah, definitely far too early to face the soaring excitements and enthusiasms of her little brother.

Without hesitation she threw the blankets off her body, stormed out of her room and into the kitchen to see what all the uproar was about.

She trudged, her slippers making an atrocious shuffling noise, into the kitchen and felt somewhat similar to Quasimodo when he steps out of Notre Dame and into the sunlight for the first time, it was that bright and celebratory.

"Leah! Leah!" Her brother bounced over to her like a bustling bundle of dynamo. "Guess what? Guess what?"

"Must I?" Leah noticed her mother standing in the kitchen corner, looking sheepish. "Hey Mom. What happened to Seth? Or has he always been like this? To this extent?"

"Maybe now's not the best time to drop the bombshell." Sue massaged her left hand nervously with her right. "I mean I know you're not a morning person…unlike someone."

Leah suddenly woke up. "Bombshell?" She crossed her arms and took a seat at the kitchen table.

Sue sighed and started pacing around the room. Then stopped. Then sighed again. Then stared at a spot at the floor. Then smiled. Then laughed. Then Leah thought her mother had gone bonkers too.

Sue finally met Leah's eyes again. "I'm engaged."

"To Charlie?"

"No, to the milkman." Leah suddenly knew whom she inherited her cynicism from. Sue rolled her eyes. "He asked me last night."

"Did you tell him, 'not until you satisfy my dairy needs'?"

"Leaahh…" Sue clasped her daughter's hands and Leah tried not to flinch. "I want some answers! How do you feel about this? The reaction I'm getting from you is very blasé."

"That's cause it hasn't really sunk in yet," Leah told her honestly.

Surprisingly, rage was not the first emotion to win her over. She didn't hate Charlie's guts that much. And they'd waited for a decent amount of time before tying the knot; Leah hoped it was out of respect for her dad and not because they'd broken it off for a short while a few years ago. But what right did Leah have to be angry with her mom? She couldn't exactly be happy for her mom, mainly because she was a little jealous her own mother maintained a more active love life than her, but she could be supportive. It couldn't kill her.

"I think," she started, staring at her mother's nervous face. "I think it's great, Mom. I'll support you with whatever decision you make."

"I said yes."

"Then supporting I'll be."

Sue's face lit up. "Oh I'm so relieved, honey!" Then she got up and threw her arms around Leah, which freaked her out a little. Her mother wasn't a particularly affection being.

"Why? Did you think I'd go all psycho-bitch-daughter on you?"

"Watch your language," Sue snapped reflexively. "And, no. Not necessarily. I just thought you might feel a little…uncomfortable about the arrangement. Considering his relations."

"Don't sweat, Mom. Bella and I will be bosom buddies!" Even though the words 'Bella' and 'bosom' used in the same sentence almost caused Leah to gag.

"Tone down the sarcasm, dear. You'll leave a bitter taste in your mouth."

"Like mother, like daughter."

Sue ignored her comment. "And of course there's the matter of your father…"

Leah stared at her feet. "Charlie can never replace Dad."

"That's what I thought you might say. I never said he would," her mother said, entirely nonchalant, as she stood up to continue making breakfast. "And he never will, for that matter."

"So? Aren't you excited?" Seth topped off his annoying little brother routine by breathing down Leah's neck and invading her personal space.

"For what?"

Seth paused for a moment and his jaw dropped. "'For what?' What's there not to get excited about? There's going to be wedding, Charlie's going to be moving in AND we'll be related to Bella, which means we're pretty much Cullens!" He smiled at her with his mouth wide-open, practically asking her to assault him.

Leah growled. "If you say that I'm related to a leech ever again, I'll cut your leg of with this knife and beat you about the head with it!" Leah wielded the piece of cutlery in the air and Seth ducked.

"Man, lighten up, Lee." Bacon and eggs arrived at the table and Seth was sucked down to his seat like a magnet. He shoved a stupendous amount of food in his gob and said, "Beshides, I kno' you're frend wiv Ro'alie n Alishe," spraying particles of breakfast all over her face.

"I never said I was friends with them," she told Seth sternly and threateningly as she indicated her mother's discoloured expression to her brother.

Seth swallowed. "Mom, they're seriously not as bad as you think. They're pretty amazing, really. Especially Edward. And their accessories are to die for!"

"Money doesn't make the world turn round," Sue said, handing her son a much-needed napkin. "And it doesn't change the fact that they're all cold-blooded murderers."

"Not all of them!" protested Seth. Sue eyed him suspiciously. Heckling

"Oh, if that's the case then I stand corrected!" Sue exclaimed derisively.

"He's right," Leah sided with her brother for once. "Carlisle has never tasted human blood. Besides, you probably shouldn't tell Charlie you think his daughter's married into a family of cold-blooded murderers. Not exactly the stuff a strong relationship feeds on."

A knocking at the door hindered Sue from scolding her daughter. "Can you see who it is, Little Miss Outspoken?"

"Sure thing, _Mrs_ Culle- I mean, Swan." Leah sprang out of her chair, out of fear mostly, and answered the door to stand in the presence of…

Jacob. Again. Fantastic.

"Leah, I really need to talk to you," he said urgently.

"Okay." She folded her arms.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Um. All right, then. So, the thing is…"

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Jake," she told him, shutting the door in his face. She innocently skipped back to the kitchen.

"Who was that?" her mother asked.

"Carol singers." She continued eating her breakfast casually.

"But it's not Christmas," Seth stated.

Leah snorted a laugh hysterically. "Try telling them that."

This time, the doorbell resounded. A frustrated moan escaped Leah's lips. She jumped out of her chair, scraping its legs across the kitchen floor to create a cringe-worthy, ear-piercing sound. "Jesus!"

"With saintly language like that you should join them," Sue commented.

"Man, they're not too bright, huh?" Seth pondered.

The second time she opened the door the sight wasn't any better.

"So what will it be, Silent Night or Come All Ye Faithful?" Jacob smirked and Leah felt like punching him.

"How about 'Get the fuck away from me you giant, moronic ass'?"

He shrugged. "Sorry, don't know that one."

"Well, you should, considering that's what you are."

"Leah," he moaned. "Come on, just hear me out?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" She jumped up and down in mock enthusiasm. "Will there be an encore of yesterday's 'you know why' speech? Cause I can hardly contain myself in anticipation for that one! It's up there with Martin Luther's 'I have a dream'."

"Can't I just apologise?"

"Sure you can. If it makes you feel like less of an asshole, then be my guest."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you now?" Leah stroked her chin. "Hmm, is this for screwing me over, rejecting me, manhandling me or ramming me into a tree trunk?"

"Look, I was a total.."

"Jerk?" Leah offered. "Ooh, sorry Jacob. I think you need a thesaurus cause I've heard that one too many times, hon."

Jacob shook his head and laughed, exasperated.

"Is that all? Okay, thanks, Jakey. Bye now."

Jacob held the door open. "Leah!"

"Leah!" Sue's voice echoed from behind her. "What on earth are you doing?"

Leah stopped trying to slam the door in what she recognised as an intruder's face and Jacob toppled inside. Jacob cleared his throat, straightened up and greeted her mom politely, "Morning, Mrs Clearwater. Congratulations on the engagement."

Sue placed a hand on her chest out of flattery. "Why thankyou, Jacob. And how's Billy holding up?"

"He's alright, same old, same old. You know Billy."

"That's good to hear. So, what are you up to today, Jacob?"

"Actually…" He glanced at Leah menacingly. "Leah and I were just about to head on down to the beach."

Leah swore she could have ripped him to shreds right there and then.

Sue threw Leah a look that said 'fancy that' and told him, "I think that's a great idea. Leah doesn't really get out much these days. Plus, it's a lovely day for it."

"Certainly is, Mrs Clearwater." Leah could tell Jacob was straining himself, trying not to burst into ripples of laughter.

"You can call me Sue, honey." Sue beamed at Leah and she felt like firing a bullet through her head.

"Certainly is, Sue honey."

Sue's boisterous laughter shattered what was left of Leah's dignity. "It's always so refreshing to find a young man with a sense of humour, isn't it Leah?" She nudged Leah vigorously. Sue wiped a tear of mirth away from her eye and sighed. "Well…" Her mother very deliberately glanced back and forth between the two of them. "You kids have fun." On her way out of the room she winked at Leah not so subtly, just to make sure her not one inch of her daughter wasn't completely and entirely mortified.

"Thanks, Mom," Leah uttered through gritted teeth.

Furious, she clawed Jacob's arm, dragged him outside and slammed the door. "So you enjoyed Canada, right?"

"Why?"

"Cause that's where your head's gonna end up once I've severed it from the rest of your despoiled anatomy!"

"Do you ever get tired of thinking up empty threats to assault people with?"

"Do you ever stop being a jerk?"

"I thought you were 'over' that word. I have a thesaurus at home you know."

"Oh shut up!" She poked him in the chest. "_You_ have no right to talk to me this way, after the way you treated me!"

He ruffled the back of his hair out of stress. "You're right. Look, Leah. Come on, look at me."

She turned her head away purposely in a similar manner to a fifth grader.

"Leah…" He grabbed hold of her face. "Look. At. Me."

She held back budding tears. "What?" she shrieked at him.

"Will you give me a chance to explain?" he asked her softly, his intense stare smouldering her all over again.

"Fine," she whispered and he let go of her.

"What we have, what we are…" he gestured back and forth between them. "It's too amazing to waste. I've never been able to relate to someone in the way I relate to you, Leah. You're one of a kind, just like our relationship and I don't want to screw it up over a stupid make-out session."

"Is that all it was to you?"

"No," he immediately replied. "No, of course not. It's just…insignificant compared to our friendship…well, ex-friendship now."

"Not ex," Leah told him softly, smiling weakly.

At this, Jacob's face lifted and brightness shone from his raven-coloured eyes once more. "You mean a lot to me, Leah. You know that, right?"

"Maybe you should remind me more often." She dared to look up at him; dare because she knew she'd have to suppress that inexorable urge to kiss him again if she did. And she'd predicted right, because when she stared up at his benevolent, affectionate face, she lusted to tackle him right there and then.

Then he gently swept a lock of hair out of her eyes, and this caused her to smell him; his woody, musky, fresh scent drifted towards her on the wind, making her body turn limp. _God, is he actually trying to torture me?_

"You mean a lot to me, Leah."

"Ha, ha," she told him. "Same goes for you, Alfie."

He chuckled warmly. "Thanks, Betty."

"Betty?"

"Hey, if you can have nicknames, then so can I."

Leah shrugged. "Fair game."

"Speaking of games…" Jacob glanced towards the direction of First Beach and then gazed at her audaciously. "Still up for a swim?"

"You know me, I'm up for anything, remember?"

Jacob laughed. "How could I forget?"

--

Awkward silences seemed to stalk Leah wherever she went like ominous, dark shadows lingering over her head. Though, this time she wasn't alone to dwell in her feeling of discomfort, considering the volatile situation everyone was jammed in. Edward looked a slight portion more than uncomfortable, which was understandable, although he seemed nowhere near as irate as Jacob. Apparently Leah wasn't really the one sitting next to him on the Cullens' couch, because he was practically beside himself with rage. He just sat there motionless, fixed to his seat, his face twisted into a contemptuous scowl as if there was fetid meat in the room; a very fetid piece of meat with a South American accent.

While Edward and Jacob were enraged, Bella bewildered, Alice strangely fey (as usual), and everyone else edgy, Rosalie was parading around the room like it was raining twenty-four carat diamond necklaces.

"So, Brazil…" Rosalie spoke with an unlimited amount of gusto in her voice. "That's where everyone's completely soccer-crazy, right?"

"I s-suppose," the dark-skinned youth replied, his voice shaking out of fear. "Except we c-call it 'football'."

_Hell, I'd be scared too if I were him, right now,_ Leah decided.

Rosalie giggled at his accent. "Do you play '_football' _yourself?" she asked, as if everyone else was having the time of their life too, just as she appeared to be.

Nahuel shrugged. "A little."

"Oh, he's so modest!" Rosalie grabbed his arm playfully and shook it. "I'm sure you're just a Ronaldo in the making! What do you think, Nes – Renesmee?"

"To answer your question in a tone of sincerity, I have to say I'm unaware of any athletic talents he possesses, whether they exist or not." As the Rory Gilmore of the family spoke, her deep brown eyes remained squarely fixed to the floor.

Rosalie sighed. "Isn't she one for words? I mean, I was alive in the era when people spoke like that, and then Renesmee's born only, what, six years ago and she's practically a mini Jane Austen! It's pretty amazing, don't you think, Nahuel?"

"She's a genius, that's undeniable." He glanced at Renesmee sitting next to him and snuck her a sweet smile, which she returned without hesitation and her cheeks flushed scarlet. But as soon as a trickle of sanguineness tinted the boy's features Edward and Jacob immediately shot him down with another glare and his face drained of any sort of cheer.

Renesmee dared to glance up at the scene and Jacob caught her eye, which was no surprise, considering how his agonizing expression was unmissable. The eeriest part was how he'd remained silent the entire evening, not uttering a single word. This was very unlike him, and unsettled her. She yearned to talk to him, explain the weird situation with Nahuel, but she knew she couldn't do that, not right now. Things between them were just too complicated. She couldn't talk to him like a brother anymore, since he obviously loved her in a different way. Or so she thought. But how could she be sure about anything anymore?

Aptly timed, Esme announced dinner was ready, to all who it was applicable.

But a change of scene and the materialisation of a dinner table in front of them barely diminished the tense atmosphere or the dubious conversation.

"So, Nahuel," Rosalie started. "Where are you staying in Forks?"

Nahuel gulped. "I'm not staying in Forks."

"Yes," Edward spoke for the first time, his voice sounding similar to the sharpening of a rapier. "Where are you staying, now, _Nahuel?_"

"Port Angeles," he admitted reluctantly.

"I see," Edward said coldly through gritted teeth. "What's your business here?"

Nahuel cleared his throat. "I...arrived here at the docks. I'm a…well, a fisherman really."

"I see," Edward repeated himself and continued to throw invisible daggers with his eyes at the strange, young boy sitting dangerously close to his daughter. "What I meant was, what is your business with us?"

Nahuel chuckled nervously. "Well," he started and dropped his knife and fork loudly on his plate. "I wished to visit your family again," he announced, this time with more confidence. "I'm assuming you remember the last time I intruded on your hospitality along side my Aunt Huilen?"

"Where is your Aunt Huilen? Is she even aware your whereabouts?"

"No." An expression of depression tinged his young face. "Huilen and I haven't spoken for…a while. But I assure you she would have no problem with my visiting your family, unless you do."

Edward eyed him distrustfully. Bella nudged her husband. "No," Edward finally uttered. "Not yet, anyway." After that, Edward loosened up a little. At least he didn't look like he was about to flay Nahuel alive anymore.

The rest of the evening followed in a similar fashion, until it was cut short.

"Leah, I'm leaving," Jacob announced to her at the first chance he got. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I have no other way of getting home."

Jacob glanced around the room apprehensively. "Sure, sure. Let's go."

Leah hastily thanked Esme for dinner and chatted quickly to Rosalie, confirming a shopping trip ("We're in desperate need of a seduction dress!" had been Rosalie's exact words) and headed out the door.

Jacob remained in an uncharacteristic trance of silence the entire drive back to La Push. He spoke for the first time in what seemed like years as he dropped Leah off at her house.

"Thanks for the lift," Leah thanked him as she unlocked the front door to her house, trying to keep her tone light.

"Sure, sure," Jacob said in a contorted, painful voice. It was clear what was on his mind, or rather whom. And if there was one thing Leah couldn't stand, it was how Jacob fixated about Nessie right in front of her, as if Leah was totally oblivious to him. Did she really think she was that stupid? She knew that expression, she used to wear it all the time. The face that said, 'the world is ending because she/he doesn't love me'. There was only one thing in the world that made a person look like that. The cruel concept of imprinting. She yearned more than anything to wipe that look off his face, to rid his thoughts of anything Nessie or South American fisherman related and force him to relish in her.

Memories sparked like little matches all over Leah's brain and she remembered all of _his_ distractions. All those times he held her hand, stroked her skin, hugged her and held her close in her arms to release her of her pain, when she felt lonely, frustrated, inadequate or just plain miserable. It was only fair to reciprocate.

Her hand shook with anticipation and trepidation as she reached for his, her motive being purely to console…mostly. But little was she aware the space between them was alive, electric, almost pulsing with volatility. Between them was a grenade precariously suffocated by a single pin and, at the slightest graze of her finger against his skin, was removed. Spontaneously, Jacob sprang to life and kissed her explosively against the back of the front door, causing it to slam shut from the pressure of his body smashing into hers. At a time like this, Leah wasn't one to hesitate, so she dove into the kiss with as much urgency as he did. As it was their second true physical encounter, they were both braver, which was blatant in their every move. Leah didn't waste any time and let her hands explore around his body as his lips moulded into hers. She first traced the back of his neck, then ran her hands over the tight, tense muscles of his back and finally, she braced herself and lifted the bottom of his shirt, allowing her hands wander over his broad, burly chest she'd stared at many a time and even dreamt about touching, trying to memorise every contour.

Jacob was just as venturesome as her and didn't hold back. Except there was a different kind of emotion driving his every touch. Loneliness. This burdensome thought struck him and all his movements suddenly slowed, as did the kiss. Leah sensed this and paused, enclosing her arms around his back to secure him. In response, Jacob seized her face and kissed her hard and slow, almost in a painful way. There was no physical pain, but it was impossible for Leah, when she was that close to him, to remain untouched of his emotional suffering. It was like he transferred all his agony into her with that last, long and intense yet soft and gentle lingering kiss, that sent chills down her spine.

"I'm sorry," he told her, his voice cracking with every word, as he broke away from her. "I'll never let this happen again. I'm sorry. I'll never hurt you again." Then he opened the door and strode away into the cold night.

Leah tried to search for him in the darkness and yelled out hopelessly, "Jacob! You're not making any sense, wait!" Her voice echoed eerily around the empty trees.

But then, as a new kind of breath-taking agony finally swept through her fragile body she collapsed to the floor, wept the tears he should have shed, suffered the pain he should have felt and she was left wondering, when after being so close to him only a moment ago, why he'd left her feeling more alone than ever before.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **What did you think? I'm gonna keep this A/N fairly short, in order not to bore you to death and also because I really haven't got much to say. Oh wait, I found something to say, which is that soon I may not be updating as frequently as I have recently so I just apologize for lack of future updates. If you just made sense of that sentence, I congratulate you.**

**So, back to my original question, what are your thoughts on this chapter?**


End file.
